Knight of the Fallen Order
by Masseffect-TxS
Summary: He could not remember his home planet, or even his family, only his name. He was found, raised and trained by the Jedi Order. As a Padawan, he fought in the Clone Wars, survived Order 66 and escaped with his life. Now he has crashed on a strange alien planet that has never heard of the Empire, space travel, the Jedi or even the Force itself?
1. Episode I: Fallen Order

RWBY: Knight of the Fallen Order

He could not remember his home planet, or even his family, only his name. He was found, raised and trained by the Jedi Order. As a Padawan, he fought in the Clone Wars, survived Order 66 and escaped with his life. Now he has crashed on a strange alien planet that has never heard of the Empire, space travel, the Jedi or even the Force itself. What will Jaune Arc discover on the world of Remnant?

* * *

**A/N Made a few small changes. Hope you enjoy it.**

**A/N 2020: edited the first chapter enjoy.**

* * *

A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away….

**RWBY**

**Knight of the Fallen Order**

Episode I: Fallen Order (Edited)

A time of turmoil.

With the end of the Clone Wars, the Galactic Republic has transformed into the Galactic Empire.

Spreading terror and cruelty throughout the Galaxy at the command of their Emperor.

The Jedi, an Order of Peacekeepers for the Galactic Republic, and the only ones that could face this evil has fallen.

Remnants and survivors of this Order are being hunted down and executed by the Emperor's deadly assassins, the Inquisitors and his powerful enforcer. Darth Vader.

With no hope or means to fight the Empire, the remaining Jedi have gone into hiding. Either to hide or preserve what knowledge they possess of the old Order.

One such survivor now drifts in space as he and his crew make a desperate attempt to hide from the Empire's grasp.

But the Force is as mysterious as the universe itself and has plans for this Jedi.

One that may reveal many a lost secret to this wayward Padawan…

* * *

The Outer Rim

* * *

In the Darkness of space, a lone ship drifted aimlessly amongst the stars, as the gentle hum of the engines echoed out in the small cabin. A young man of seventeen years old: dressed in black pants, boots, a holster on his right hip, a white shirt and black jacket with a dull grey pauldron on his left shoulder and gauntlets on both arms as he lay under a series of control panels.

The sound of shifting tools and spanners resonated, with the slight sparks of electricity illuminating the small cabin.

"Gah! Son of a Bantha! …Okay, try that now BT!"

The dashboard slowly came back to life before sputtering and shutting down.

_"Sir, it would appear that was not the correct junction. Perhaps try junction 3 to 4?"_ a mechanical voice spoke as the young man moved from under the controls and looked upon a mechanical droid.

The Droid was an old Separatist Commando Droid, with bits and piece of the droid being replaced, as evident by the different paint jobs that covered the droid.

"I've tried junction 3 and 4 and it's neither of them. Maybe check the power coupling in the comms room? That usually causes us problems" the young man said.

"_Sir, are you implying that I would not have checked the power coupling first? I am a highly sophisticated CIS Commando droid with a vast range of combat capabilities, excellent probability analysis algorithms and technical proficiency. Do you honestly believe I would overlook something so small as a power coupling?"_

"Well did you?" he asked as the droid became silent.

"..._Uh~...Well not right now, no..." _he sighed as he palmed his face.

"Just go check, and make sure R6 has gotten the Hyperdrive fixed, we're sitting mynocks out here unless we get it back online. I don't trust the back-up Hyperdrive just yet, especially since it's been acting…_bizarre_ lately."

The tall droid stood up from its prone position and started walking away.

A series of angry beeps and chirps sounded from a small intercom on his wrist, as well as the sound of an arc welder resonated in the background.

"_Is he insulting me again? Sir, I don't understand why you bother keeping that old astromech around? I'm clearly more advanced in every way."_

"Enough BT, R6 and I have been through too much that I would never abandon him. He's saved my life just as many times as I've saved his. And besides, you Separatist Droids were all shut down after the Clone Wars. From what I guess, you're probably the last Commando Droid in existence. Which wouldn't be possible if R6 hadn't found you after…Felucia." he drifted off as he gripped the hydrospanner.

"…_Sir?" _

"…It's nothing. Just go check that power coupling." He said as he turned around and looked out the viewing port.

"…_Roger, Roger." _The droid replied as it left the room.

The young man sighed as he ran his hand through his blond hair, while his dark blue eyes scanned the massive void of darkness and space, as his mind drifted to Felucia and the man he used to be.

His name was Jaune: last name unknown. Former Padawan of the Jedi Order and Commander of the 327th Star Corps of the Grand Army of the Republic.

It had been roughly 2 years since the End of the Clone War and the extermination of the Jedi Order, who were labelled as traitors to the new Empire. Two years since the death of his Jedi Master – Aayla Secura – his near-death at the hands of his own clone troopers.

The Galaxy had changed, the Jedi – an ancient order of peacekeepers once charged with protecting the Old Republic – had fallen, and the Republic had become the Galactic Empire. Fear and oppression swept across the Galaxy with no hope in sight.

To this day he still had no idea what had fully transpired that day.

He and his men were supposed to assist Secura in the Battle of Felucia when suddenly his men turned on him and attempted to kill him. He only managed to escape thanks to his faithful Astromech, R6-T6, saving him from a gruesome fate. But it was when he attempted to warn his master did he feel her death through their bond, as she was gunned down by the ones she served side by side with.

Seeing no other choice, he fled, ran away from the battle and ventured out deep into the Outer Rim. With nowhere else to go and a literal target painted on him, Jaune had no choice but go into hiding. Which was not easy. It wasn't like he could hide out on his home planet. Mostly because he had no idea where his home planet was?

He was only four years old when he was taken from his homeworld by Zygerrian Slavers, who were intending to sell him on the slavers market. Had he not been rescued by Jedi Knight: Aayla Secura and her Master: Quinlan Vos.

When they attempted to return him home, they learned that he had no clue of where it was, nor an understanding of where he was. And they could not learn anything from the Zygerrians, who had gone to great lengths to destroy any navigation charts, history or clues to his homeworld as well as taking their own lives before they could be detained.

The only thing he had was his name and that was it. Whatever was written on the back of his clothing back then were unintelligible and impossible to decipher without more to cross-reference. It was only because they discovered he was 'Force-sensitive' that he was not left in a foster care system, and instead taken in by the Jedi Order. From there he trained to be a Jedi Knight, a guardian of peace and justice in the Old Republic.

But now, the Republic was no more, and the Jedi Order had fallen.

He had not seen any other Jedi since the purge and worried that he was the only one left. He hoped that was not the case. But it was clear, the Jedi were no more. Now he just flew around the Galaxy in a modified Corellian YT-1000 freighter, with an obsolete Separatist Commando Droid and faithful Astromech.

It wasn't like he was going to take on the entire Empire by himself, and rebuilding the Order? He wasn't even a Knight yet, or old enough to take on other students. He never got the opportunity to face his Jedi Trials. How could he possibly rebuild an entire Order? The best he could do was to keep moving and stay alive.

He reached behind him as he pulled from his belt a strange object.

He looked down to the cylindrical object, as he ran his fingers over the worn leather grip, and held it tight. The last possession he had of his old life before looking out the viewport. A blue Twi'lek appearing in his memory as he sighed.

"Master…what should I do?" the console sprung back to life as if answering his question.

"_Sir, I fixed the power coupling!"_ he chuckled slightly.

"Thanks, BT!" he called out.

He paused as he felt something reverberate within him, almost calling out to him from a distance, as he looked out the window. Suddenly a proximity alarm sounded as he bolted from his seat just as a large Star Destroyer appeared out of hyperspace.

_"Sir! An Imperial Star Destroyer has just exited Hyperspace!"_

"Yes, thank you, BT! I noticed! Karabast! We must have stumbled upon an Imperial Hyperspace lane! Battle stations now!" he grabbed the controls, ignited the engines and jerked the ship away from the cruisers cannons.

_"Sir! TIE Fighters have been launched!"_

BT informed as the cruiser released several TIE Fighters to intercept him.

"BT man the turret! R6, how are we looking on the Hyperdrive!?" a series of rabid beeps and chirps relayed back as he jerked away from the TIE Fighters. "Well fix it! Because if we don't those TIE's are going to turn the _Rustbucket _into literal space dust!" he stressed as he piloted the ship.

He angled the deflectors as they absorbed the TIE Fighters energy blasts, manoeuvring the freighter around and blasting them with the ship's cannon. He jerked away from another barrage and subconsciously channelled the Force into his sense's and avoided their fire.

* * *

Star Destroyer Sovereign - Main Bridge

* * *

Onboard the Star Destroyer, the admiral of this ship looked mildly annoyed as the small freighter continued to evade his fighters. "What is taking so long? Why haven't our fighters taken out this single freighter?"

"I'm sorry sir, the ship is moving faster than our fighters can intercept and they're taking out our fighters faster than expected."

"It's just smugglers, it shouldn't be that hard!"

"**That is because you're not dealing with just a simple smuggler."**

A distorted voice spoke as he turned to a woman dressed in black armour and a red helmet walk into the command bridge and observed the small Corellian freighter evaded their TIE Fighters.

"I-Inquisitor? What do you mean?" he asked as the woman held her hand out and searched with the Force.

"**I sense the Force is strong aboard that ship, it's no wonder your men are being decimated…it is being piloted by a Jedi." **

"A Jedi? That's impossible, the Jedi were all wiped out. They don't exist anymore." He scoffed as the woman shook her head.

"**There were some that escaped the purge. it is why the Emperor created the **_**Inquisitorius program**_**. To hunt down the last of the Jedi and bring swift Imperial **_**Justice**_** upon them."** She turned around and started leaving.

**"Have my ship prepared, I'll deal with this Jedi personally."** She instructed as she left the bridge.

* * *

Jaune pulled back hard on the controls as he avoided another Imperial TIE fighter. BT aiming and firing the main gun as the starship exploded in the vacuum of space.

"That's another one down, how is the Hyperdrive looking, Buddy!"

"_Beep-Beep, Beep-Beep-Beep!"_

"Good, as soon as its operational plug into the Navi-computer and plot us a course out of here!" a series of beeps replied. "Anywhere that is not here!" he felt a shift in the Force as a TIE Fighter he has never seen before, with two regulars at its side, swooped down upon him and fired.

"BT angle the deflectors!" he yelled as the blast impacted against the hull. "Kriff!" he cursed as the ship shook. The TIE's flying overhead as they circled for another attack.

The Inquisitor, known as the 11th Sister, kept her eyes on her target as she piloted the Advanced TIE.

**"Target the ship's hyperdrive and disable the engines, then have the **_**Sovereign**_** lock on with the Tractor Beam. I will face the Jedi myself." **She ordered and gripped the controls.

"Yes, Inquisitor." The pilots replied as she piloted the ship.

It would be simple to just blow up the ship and the Jedi on board, but she wanted the Jedi brought to her so that she could face him in combat. To test her skill against one of the last of the dying religion. To prove to both herself, and the Emperor, her skills against a Jedi and her worth to the Empire. But she also wanted to look into his eyes as the last embers of his life would flicker from his corpse and bring an end to the Jedi Order.

"**The Jedi is mine."** She pushed forward as her cannons impacted against the deflectors.

Jaune rocked slightly from the impact as he tried his best to avoid this particular TIE fighter. Whoever was piloting it was no slouch, compared to the Stormtrooper pilots. Not to mention he felt a stirring in the Force from it, which meant it was another Force user.

'_But why is a Force user with the Empire? Is it a Sith? No…doesn't feel like a Sith.'_ The _Rustbucket_ rocked again as the TIE fighter blasted against his hull.

"Right! Figure it out later!"

He banked left as he managed to avoid any more fire. The cannon swirling around and firing at the TIE's, missing the Inquisitors, but managing to blow up one of the escorts.

"Yes!" Jaune cheered slightly as he banked to the right, avoiding more cannon fire.

"**The Force is strong with this one…but not strong enough." **The Inquisitor sped towards the cargo ship as her cannons impacted the hull causing a small explosion on the back of the ship.

"Gah!" Jaune screamed as the freighter came to a complete stop.

"_Sir, the main engines are temporarily knocked out, inertial dampers are functioning at 85% and the deflectors are offline…we are currently vulnerable,"_ BT informed as he looked up. _"It appears they are moving in to dock, sir."_ The commando droid informed as the large star destroyer loomed towards them.

"Karabast!" he cursed before sighing. "Well, …it's been an interesting run, BT. I would honestly say it was an honour to work alongside you…" he looked over to the re-programmed Separatist Droid.

"But I think we both know it wouldn't matter?"

"_The feeling is mutual…you Republic Scum."_ The droid 'joked' as Jaune nodded with a smile.

"Well then…" he pulled out his blaster - A DL 18 model - and made his way to the docking clamp. "What say we take out some Imperial Scum before we join our brothers?" the droid nodded as it grabbed the E-5 blaster and Vibro-blade.

"_Roger, Roger."_

* * *

Rustbucket - Engine Room

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Engine Room, a dark yellow R6 Astromech droid monitored the camera feeds as it watched the _Rustbucket _dock with the Imperial Star Destroyer. Already Imperial Stormtroopers were positioning themselves at the doorway, as they prepared to breach the vessel.

In a matter of seconds, they would breach the door and storm the ship, killing his master and dismantle both him and the Separatist droid.

The last one didn't matter, but he could not afford to lose his human master. He needed to think of a way out of here and fast. R6 twirled its head towards the back-up hyperdrive as it decided to act out of necessity to save its master, by plugging in and accessing the ship.

* * *

Sovereign Umbilical Cord

* * *

Ten Stormtroopers marched down the umbilical cord as they made their way to the Rustbuckets airlock, their white armour gleaming in the light as they marched down the hall and down the umbilical cord. The Captain signalled his men to position themselves, in order to breach the ship.

"Beginning breaching manoeuvre," the stormtrooper ordered as he prepared to place the charges. But before they could the door suddenly opened itself and a red blaster bolt struck the trooper in the chest.

"Take cover!" the captain yelled as several more blaster bolts lanced out from the freighter's internals.

"_Die! Republic scum!"_ the battle droid yelled as it fired at the stormtroopers.

Jaune leaned out of cover as he fired at the troopers from the door. If he could avoid it, he'd rather not have them blowing the airlock on his ship, just in case they could manage to break away. As unlikely as that seemed.

"Hold them off BT! We need to get to the tractor beam and bug out of here! R6, I want you to fix the engines as fast as you can, copy!? …R6 do you read me?!" silence responded on the comm-link as he cursed.

"Karabast! I hate it when he does this! It means he's planning something reckless!" He continued to fire as more and more of the stormtroopers fell to his shots.

"We got to hold them off, BT! Just until-!"

Suddenly the blasters stopped as the stormtroopers pulled back. "What the frak, why did they?"

His answer came with a disturbance in the Force as he peered from cover to see a woman dressed in black with a red helmet walk towards him, as the troopers stood out of her way. She stopped just at the entrance of the Rustbucket as she released a laugh.

"**You're a long way from home, aren't you…Jedi?"**

Jaune narrowed his gaze as he stood out from cover. _"Sir?"_ BT questioned before he was stopped by Jaune who gestured him back.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. There's no Jedi here. I'm just a trader trying to make a living. You Imps suddenly fired on me with no provocation whatsoever." The woman chuckled.

**"Do not lie to me, Jedi. I know what you are. It's rare to find a survivor of the Clone Wars this far out near the Unknown Regions. Tell me, were you hoping that the Empire would not think to look out here?"** Jaune shrugged his shoulders.

"It was a thought. But once again you're mistaken…I am no Jedi…the Old Order is gone. You Imperials made sure of that." He noticed her reach for a device on her back that unfurled into a circular hilt.

"**My Orders are to kill any survivors. I do hope you put up a decent fight, Jedi…"** Jaune glared as he slowly reached for the cylindrical object on his belt as the air shimmered with tension.

Yet before anything could happen the Rustbucket began to shake as everyone fell to their knees.

"What the Kriff was that!?"

Up in the Bridge, a technician's eyes widened as he read the monitor. "Sir! The enemy's ships hyperdrives are coming online! Sir, they're planning to go to hyperspace! Inside the Destroyer!" the Admirals eyes widened as he turned to the crew.

"Disconnect the ship now!"

The Star Destroyer instantly disconnected the umbilical cord as the Rustbucket closed the door behind the Inquisitor as she was now alone on the ship.

**"No! What have you done!?"**

"Hey, this isn't me! R6 what the Kriff are you doing!?" a series of beeps answered his question as his eyes widened. "What do you mean you're activating the backup!? It hasn't been fully repaired yet; the shields aren't even fully functional!"

The familiar sound of the hyperdrive powering up reached his ears, as a familiar curse word of his master's species left his lips.

"Schutta! Everybody, brace yourselves!"

The ship's engine's roared to life before the ship made the sudden and unexpected jump to hyperspace. Just barely escaping the Star Destroyers docking bay in time.

Now, normally when travelling through hyperspace ships have shields that protected both the ship and the crew from the tremendous acceleration that came from travelling through hyperspace by manipulating gravity. The Rustbucket's shields, while functional, were not fully operational.

So, when they made the unwanted jump to hyperspace, everyone onboard was thrown against the walls of the ship as they blasted into hyperspace. The G-Force alone nearly rattled their bones, or servos in some cases, as Jaune struggled to stay awake. He peered over to see the Inquisitor struggling just as much as he was, as the pressure from hyperspace continued to slam into them.

Jaune's vision began to blacken as he managed to peer through the airlock window as the blue streams of hyperspace zoomed past him. The Inquisitor attempted to reach him, maybe in some way to kill him, before a piece of the ship broke off and collided with her helmet, knocking her out.

Jaune struggled to stay awake as the ship shuddered violently before he was eventually rendered unconscious.

The ship's hyperdrive short-circuited before it powered down and they emerged from hyperspace. The hull was damaged, with small areas of the ship sparking and on fire. The viewing port had cracks running across its surface, while wires and conduits poked out of the inner hull. The ship floated in space as it slowly drifted in the darkness.

Dark blue eyes opened as Jaune groaned. "Damn that droid, I don't know whether or not he wants to save me or kill me?" he stood up and observed the damage to the ship.

"Oh, that's just great. R6? BT? You two still online?" a series of beeps in a slurred tone replied from around the corner as the dark yellow astromech rolled in. While the Battle Droid slowly moved up.

"_Affirmative, sir. Although my servos have sustained minor damage. Blasted Astromech, they always were glitchy when it came to logic. Damn near offlined us!"_ the BT yelled as the Astromech made a series of beeps that seemed to offend the Battle Droid.

"_Excuse me, but I am not a 'Hive Drone!' I am an advanced model! Capable of separate thinking!"_ a series of beeps questioned him.

"_The fact that all Separatist droids say 'Roger, Roger' has nothing to do with that!" _Jaune chuckled alittle before he heard a groan and he quickly turned to the Inquisitor as she stood up.

**"You bastard!"** she yelled and tackled him as the Inquisitor sprung for the young man. **"You've ruined everything!"**

"Sir!" BT yelled only to be suddenly thrown back by a mysterious force. Jaune, on the other hand, was attempting to pry her off as he struggled to hold her off, while she had a hand on his throat and a murderous aura radiating off her.

**"I will make you pay, Jedi!"** she screamed as reached out to grab her weapon as it rattled and started inching towards her.

But before anything could happen, Jaune placed his foot on her chest and pushed her back towards the escape pods. Jaune bolted to his feet as he ran and tackled the Inquisitor. Giving her no time to grab her weapon. Quickly the two engaged in a series of jabs and kicks, as they both relied on their martial arts skills before Jaune gave her a powerful kick to the chest and sent her into the pod.

"R6! Launch the escape pod!" he yelled shutting the pod and trapping her inside

The Yellow Droid complied as it jacked in and launched the pod. The 11th Sister screaming in rage as she was shot out of the ship and sent hurtling into the vast emptiness of space. He smirked as he watched the escape pod rocket into the distance.

"Well, hopefully, we won't see her anytime soon." He looked over as he picked up her weapon and held it in his hand, staring at the object before throwing it into the cargo hold.

"You guys okay?" he asked as the Commando droid got back up.

_"I am still functional...though I never want to go through that again." _he commented as the astromech rolled up and nodded its body.

"Fair enough...Alright, let's see what we're dealing with?" he looked around at the damage as he shook his head. "Well, this is going to be a pain to fix. Let's find the closest spaceport and-!" the ship shook violently as they were nearly thrown off their feet/wheels.

"Karabast! Did something just hit us? Don't tell me we just jumped into another Imperial lane!?"

They ran to the cockpit as they soon came face to face with a large planet and a moon that looked like part of it was shattered.

_"Negative! We appear to have drifted into that moon's debris field!"_

"Oh, terrific! R6 get the engines back online!" Jaune yelled as he landed in the pilot's seat and strapped himself in, a series of red flashes responded as the battle droid shook its head.

"BT activate the asteroid lasers!"

"_Negative, Sir. The asteroid cannons are offline, and propulsions are unresponsive. The unplanned jump to Hyperspace disconnected power to the engines."_ Another warning flashed as they felt themselves being pulled down.

"_Sir, it would appear that we are now being pulled into that planet's gravity field." _

"Yes, I can see that BT! R6 get those engines working now!" the Astromech droid cried a loud beep as it made its way across the room and plugged itself in. The ship began to descend upon the planet as Jaune did his best to keep the ship from colliding and turning into a flaming heap of wreckage.

_'Come on, come on, come on! If Master Skywalker can land half a ship on Coruscant then you can land one just as fine!' _

A loud tear echoed out as bits and piece of the ship were being pulled off. _"Hull integrity is at 42 per cent and falling!"_ BT reported as the battle droid attempted to reroute power.

"Quick! Open up all the drag fins! We need to slow down!" Jaune ordered as the droid opened up the drag fins and the ship began to slow down, but not by much. "R6 reroute any nonessential power to the engines!"

R6 responded with a series of beeps as it used its jack to access the ship's systems and reroute power to the engines. The engines began to spark to life as Jaune pulled hard on the controls managing to pull up, just as they broke through the clouds. The night sky evident as the shattered moon's glow illuminated the dark side of the planet.

"BT find us a landing zone!"

"_There are none in this sector sir. Just that forest up ahead, which I would advise not to land in!"_ the droid pointed to a large patch of red. Suddenly they felt something tear off as pieces of the engine broke off and burned up upon re-entry.

"Well it looks like we don't have many choices anyhow!" the ship began to draw closer to the ground as the forest became much larger. "BT R6, magnetise and Brace for impact!"

The moment he yelled those words the ship began to tear a path through the forest. Trees and branches smashing against the ship as it carved a long trench in the forest. The ship rocking violently as Jaune struggled to keep the ship from tearing itself apart. The ship finally came to a halt as Jaune was nearly thrown from his seat, had he not secured himself down. The ship came to rest deep within a large red forest as bits and pieces of the ship trailed behind them.

A series of sparks illuminated the ship as Jaune groaned while sitting back up.

"Not my best landing...but it'll have to do." He sighed in his seat as he breathed a calming breath.

_"Personally sir, I believe you could've done better,"_ BT said as Jaune glared at him before sitting up.

"Where are we? Yavin? No, not dense enough. BT, what's the air quality?" he asked as the droid checked the monitors.

"_The Air Purity on this planet is well above the normal parameters, sir. There is no need for an oxygen mask."_

"Alright, that's something. Now let's go check on the damage." He activated the landing gears as the ship slowly stood up, levelling itself out properly, before he stood up and brushed himself off.

"R6 I want you to run a diagnostic on the ship. Need to find out what's been broken and what can be repaired." He ordered as the Astromech responded with a series of beeps.

"BT, I want you to pull up every star chart we have and find out where we are. The last thing we need is to land on an Imperial controlled world. I'm going outside to check on the rest of the damage." The droid nodded as it made its way to the navigation system.

Jaune made his way to the ramp of the ship as it opened up with a hiss. Steam venting out as he stepped forth onto the strange planet. His feet touching the grass as he felt the cool night air upon his skin.

"Well, at least the air is nice and cool. Now let's check on the damage."

He walked around as he inspected the damage. Bits and piece of the hull were missing, with large scorch marks and warped metal decorating the ship. The cockpits window was mostly intact, but he didn't want to risk leaving Atmos and suddenly having the screen breaking from ozone pressure. The landing gears were intact at least, and the main guns were still there.

_"Sir, that astromech is telling me it can't get a reading on the engines. Can you clarify." _

Jaune's wrist comm spoke as he walked around and found the problem.

"Yeah, I think I found the problem…We lost the Engines."

The entire engine back part of the ship had been completely ripped away. Where there used to be two large circular thrusters, were now two broken and dismantled looking holes in the ship.

"Karabast. Looks like we're going to have to salvage engine parts from a scrapyard, otherwise, I don't see how-"

He trailed off as he felt a disturbance in the Force as the wind slowly died down. He turned around to the forest as the woods became eerily quiet. He slowly reached for his blaster as he felt a familiar presence, a presence he had felt during the Clone Wars. The cold. The anger. The hatred. All things a Jedi could sense from their ancient enemy…

The Sith

He aimed his blaster as he slowly moved to the ramp_. _

_"Sir is everything alright-!"_

Suddenly a creature of pure darkness leapt from the shadows and pounced on the boy, who only just managed to avoid the beast and fired a blaster bolt at the creature. The beast flopping dead to the ground as several more howls echoed out.

_"Sir what was-!"_

"BT get the autocannon online! We've got company!"

Several more of the beasts emerged from the forest as they stood before the boy. They looked like bipedal wolves that had bone-like plating and black coloured fur, with deep red crimson eyes that glowed with evil intent. He fired several blasts at the monsters as they stuck down the beasts. But they seemed undeterred as they charged at the boy.

"BT, I need that Autocannon on right now!"

"_Apologies, sir. But we are having troubling rerouting power to the Cannon." _

Jaune cursed using all of his training as he ducked, dodged, weaved and jumped back from their attacks. Their claws growing closer to his person as he felt the breeze from each strike. He tripped, as he fell on his back as the beasts lunged to strike him down.

Acting upon pure instinct he summoned the Force as he thrust his hands forward and he pushed them back, momentarily stunning the beasts as they collided with the trees. Jaune looked at his hands as he felt the familiar power.

It had been so long since he had used the Force like that. So long since he had called upon the intertwining power of the universe.

It felt…natural.

"Alright…" he reached for the cylinder on his belt. "You asked for it."

He held the cylinder at his side as he waited for his opponent to make the first move. The wolf-like creature roared as it pounced upon the young man. A pop and a hiss followed by a continuous hum as a blue light streaked across the body as the monster fell to the floor in half.

The other creatures flinched back in shock as their brother was cut in half, both halves glowing hot as the beast slowly disintegrated into the wind.

Before them, stood the same young man, now wielding a strange weapon they had never seen before. A glowing blade of white light with a dark blue hue, as a gentle hum resonated from the weapon, as the man held it confidently and professionally in his hand. This was the weapon wielded by those in the universe that was once proficient with the Force. A weapon of beauty and frightening power that was wielded by both Jedi and Sith alike.

The Lightsaber, an elegant weapon, from a far more civilised time.

Jaune held his lightsaber as the gentle hum and vibration of the weapon felt comforting to him. The weapon that he, like so many before him, had forged and wielded during their time as Jedi.

He held the blade up as the blue light illuminated the darkness and shone like a beacon.

The monsters roared as they charged, only for the young man to elegantly twist and move his body out of the way and sliced the blade in retaliation. Their limbs and body parts separating upon contact with the powerful weapon.

Its familiar hum echoing out as he continued to defend himself from the beasts of darkness. the blade flashing in the night as one by one the monsters began to fall.

His Jedi training kicking in as he switched between form I: Shii-Cho defensive style to form IV's more aggressive style: Ataru, which relied on his strength, speed and powerful attacks.

The dark beast lunging at him as he used a combination of his blade and the Force to push them back, pull them towards each other and decapitating their limbs or heads. One tried to lunge for his throat, but he used the Force to halt the beast in midair and then send him back into its brothers.

"BT, what's the status on those guns!?" Jaune yelled into his comm-link as he dodged and sliced another in half.

"_Almost there, sir. Just a few more seconds." _

Jaune swung his sabre in a full arc as he sliced and held back the beasts. Two of the beasts lunged at him, but he used the Force to jump high above them before he landed behind them and then sliced their limbs off.

"Anytime now!" Jaune yelled as more and more of these 'monsters' attacked.

He held his sabre defensively across his body as he held the beasts at bay. The beasts growled and snarled at the Jedi who gripped the leather handle of his blade tight.

_"Sir, guns are online." _

The underside of the ship opened up as a small turret appeared and began firing on the beasts. The red blaster bolts decimating the creatures as they were eventually ripped to shreds.

The last of Creatures appeared smart enough to realise that it was overpowered and fled, hoping to flee and return with reinforcements. Unfortunately, it wasn't fast enough, and the guns ripped it to shreds. Leaving nothing but a smoking corpse. Jaune sighed a breath of relief before he deactivated his Lightsaber as the glowing blade disappeared.

He then knelt down as he observed the corpse as it broke away. "What are you?"

"_Sir, it appears that there are no more of those…creatures, in the area."_

Jaune nodded as he stood back up and made his way into the ship as he walked into the common room. In the room were BT and R6 as they stood around the holo-table.

"BT search the Holonet for any information about this planet. Those creatures…they're unlike anything I've ever seen before."

"_Roger. Roger…sir, it appears that there is no connection to the Holonet."_

"What? No, that can't be right. Check again." The droid plugged in and searched.

"_Negative, there is no active connection to either the Holonet or the Imperial Network. There are no comm buoys detected anywhere near this planet. I am detecting no Imperial traffic whatsoever anywhere near this planet or space fairing of any kind. There isn't even a satellite system in orbit."_

"But that's impossible. We should still be within the range of the galactic system. Bring up the star charts, let's see where we are."

The droid pulled up the star charts from the database and tried to cross-reference them to the ones that the ship automatically recorded when it arrived. A few minutes went by before a red sign flashed across.

_"Sir, no systems are matching this sector."_

"So…you're telling me we're in a completely uncharted region of space?"

_"It would appear so. However, I am detecting a faint signal on this planet. It is similar to Holo-net…but far weaker and only limited to this planet." _Jaune raised a curious eyebrow.

"Okay, show it."

A holographic screen appeared as a blurry signal started to form and a woman with lavender coloured hair began to appear.

_"Good evening ladies and gentlemen, I am Lisa Lavender: reporting for VNN. In recent news, the Kingdom of Vale has been chosen to host the 40__th__ Annual Vytal Festival, the much anticipated and celebrated event to commemorate the end of the Great War nearly seventy years ago-."_

The news reporter continued to speak while Jaune, BT and R6 looked confused.

"Kingdom of Vale? Vytal Festival? Great War, what are they talking about?"

"_No clue sir. There doesn't appear to be any corresponding data that matches anything in the Separatist Database. It is rather odd and clearly must be an error in communication."_ Jaune squinted his eyes as he looked at the strange lettering.

"That's not the only odd thing." He pointed to the letters. "Look at this, the lettering they're using is completely different from Galactic Basic. It matches nothing I recognise, yet this woman is speaking perfect Basic." He looked over the strange language and the network. "What the kriff is going on, on this planet?"

"_That is odd, sir. Shall I attempt to decipher the language?"_

"Will we be tracked?"

"_Negative. Their security system is very primitive. They will not detect my presence. I calculate it will take me…5 hours to decipher the language." Jaune nodded._

"Do it. R6 continue with the repairs and give me a full diagnostic report when you're done. I'm going to go meditate. Those creatures…there's something about them I don't like. I need clarity." BT nodded while R6 beeped in confirmation as they got to work.

Jaune in the meantime made his way to his cabin as he sat down and began to meditate. He centred his focus on himself as he connected to the Force. Feeling the familiar energy of the universe flow through him, as it connected him. Linking him to the energy that surrounded him, penetrated and bound him to the Galaxy.

His thoughts focused on the creatures he had faced before.

They were not like any normal creatures he had seen before.

He had seen mynocks, banthas and even a Rancor or two. But these creatures, they weren't natural.

What he felt from the creatures was not the usual life energy that he felt within all creatures. All he felt from them was just the hate, anger and the cold. It was like he was feeling the Dark Side of the Force made flesh.

He stretched his senses outward as he felt the planet he was on. The planet itself felt very strange. He could feel more of those creatures, but also the same energy of natural life. Light and Darkness living together on this planet. He also sensed the presence of not just one, but two powerful Forces Nexuses on this planet. One connected strongly to the Light Side of the Force, and one just as strongly to the Dark Side.

_'This planet…it's strong with the Force…too strong. Like it shouldn't even exist. Master…what have I stumbled upon?'_

"_Sir."_ BT's synthetic voice spoke over the intercom. _"I've finished translating the language, please come to the bridge." _Jaune looked at the holo-clock as a few hours had passed.

"On my way, BT" he looked down at a small cube and sighed before he got up and made his way to the bridge where he found R6 and BT.

"Alright, what've we got?"

_"After deciphering the language I've discovered we are on a planet called 'Remnant'. A very primitive world with a bodying council government within four Kingdoms. Mistral, Atlas, Vacuo and Vale, where we are currently located. Their weapons are primitive, but also advance with 'Mecha-shifting' technology, which allows their weapons to take on different shapes."_ BT explained.

"...Is that kid using a musical instrument as a weapon?" he pointed to the kid with a Tuba that had a cannon in it.

"…_Correct. He is what is called a 'Huntsman'. An individual trained at one of the four 'Academies' to hunt the monsters we encountered, called Grimm."_ Jaune raised an eyebrow as he stroked his chin.

"So, it's kind of like the Jedi temples. Training children to be warriors and peacekeepers? But how are they able to combat them so effectively? Those things were relentless."

"_They appear to use an element called 'Dust' on this planet as well as this energy they possess called 'Aura'. That gives them unique abilities called 'Semblances'."_ He showed a diagram of different Dust elements and footages of warriors using their 'powers'. "_It also appears that they have yet to master space travel."_

"How come?" he asked as the droid showed a recording.

"_According to the data this 'Dust', which powers their homes and vehicles, appears to lose its potency the further away it gets from the planet. Any attempts at space travel fail before it even leaves the atmosphere._" The droid showed a recording of Remnants attempts to launch satellites only to crash back down.

"So how are they able to contact each other?" the droid showed Four towers within each Kingdom.

"_By using these 'Continental Communication Towers.' Which allows them to communicate with each other."_ The images showed the tower communicating with others all across the planet.

_"Strategically speaking this is a flawed system, as all it would take to knock down their communication would be a simple virus or the destruction of one of the towers."_

Jaune stared as the robot 'shrugged.' _"Apologies, old Separatist protocol."_

"Alright but are you sure that they aren't aligned with the Empire?" the droid shook its head.

_"Positive. Looking over this planet's history. They are completely unaware of ten thousand years of Galactic History. No mentions of the Republic, the Hyperspace Wars, The Mandalorian-Jedi Wars, the Jedi Civil Wars, the Clone Wars, the Jedi or even the Force itself. It as if this planet was completely isolated from the rest of the galaxy." _

Jaune stared curiously at the star charts and the image of the planet 'Remnant'.

"This just gets stranger and stranger by the second…" he sighed before looking to R6.

"But we'll figure that out later. R6, what can you tell me about the ship?" the droid relayed a series of beeps and whistles as the young man nodded.

"Okay, so the fuel lines are still intact, and the hull breaches can be easily repaired. But the Hyperdrives and the Engines are completely busted?" the droid whirled it's head in confirmation as Jaune sighed.

"Thanks, bud." The droid whistled as the young man sat on the couch.

"Okay, so the fuel's okay, but we need to replace the engines and fix the Hyperdrives. But we don't have the necessary parts to fix it, and we're on a planet that has not achieved space travel or hyperspace...Which means we're going to have to retrofit whatever they have to work with our ship until we get back to the Outer Rim."

"Which means…we're either going to have to buy or steal some parts that we can convert into replacement parts. Even if they aren't a part of the Empire, we can't risk alerting this world authorities." He pondered.

"Where is the closet settlement?" he asked as BT scanned the map.

"_Vale. It is the closet Kingdom where you could potentially find similar parts that can be retrofitted for the Rustbucket. However, this planet uses a currency system called 'Lien' instead of credit."_

"So, the credits we have are practically useless." The droid nodded.

"Great. Well, it may not be ethical, but I may have to steal some…lien, to get parts. Or take up a bounty hunting job to pay for the expense. Problem is, we don't know how long we'll be here for. It could be years before we make enough to fix this ship." He got up and clipped his lightsaber and blaster to his hip.

"_Sir, I would recommend limiting yourself from using your lightsaber. The technology on this planet is nowhere close to the level we have, and it could give us away to the local authorities."_ Jaune nodded.

"Yeah, but if I'm going to have to walk through these woods, I may have to resort to using it. Or until I can find a more relatable weapon…I don't suppose I could borrow your Vibro-blade?"

The Droid suddenly held its blade to its chest possessively.

"_Negative, this is all I have from my service days. And you have a tendency to lose everything but your lightsabre. Get your own."_

He chuckled slightly. "Okay, Okay. I'll just stick with my blaster…hey they haven't spotted us, have they?"

"_Negative, there are no incoming or outgoing communications about our landing. For the moment we are perfectly hidden." _

Jaune nodded as he made his way out of the ship.

"Lock the ship down and seal the ramp. If any more of those… 'Grimm' try to break in, hold them off until I get back." He ordered as BT nodded and closed the hatch.

"_Roger. Roger"_

Jaune activated his flashlight as he made his way through the thick scarlet forest. His senses were sharp as he made his way to the only other source of light in the distance as he used the Force to accelerate his speed. Dashing through the forest at near-impossible speeds.

Finally, he made it to the edge of the Kingdom as a large wall stood before him. With a few searchlights scanning the woods. He quickly avoided them as he used the Force to jump high and up to the top of the wall. He looked around at the large kingdom as he appeared to be in the commercial district before silently hopping down, as he made his way through the streets, careful not draw any unwanted attention.

He silently walked among the alleyway as there appeared to be little activity. "Looks like everyone is asleep for the night. Way different from Coruscant." He looked around as no one was in sight.

"All right just have to find an information hub of some kind and-!" he stopped when he felt a blade at his neck.

"Don't move."

He slowly turned his head to see a man dressed in a black suit, red tie and red sunglasses and a black hat. The man grinned as he held the red hiltless blade to his neck.

"What's a kid like you doing out all by his lonesome?" he asked as two more men appeared from the shadows.

"I'm not looking for trouble, just want to find some information. You wouldn't happen to know where I could find some would you?" Jaune replied calmly.

The man smirked. "That's cute, playing innocent and all. Especially when you're packing." He tapped the blaster on Jaune's hip.

"So, tell you what, hand over the gun and all you got, and we'll let you go."

Jaune however just rolled his eyes and waved his hand in front of him.

"_You don't want to do this."_

All three of them suddenly had vacant stares as they lowered their weapons. "

"I…Don't want to do this." He repeated back.

"_You want to tell me where I can get some information."_

"I…want to tell you…where you can get some…information." He repeated just as slowly. "You can get …information from…Junior…he runs a…club…in the commercial district"

"Good, now…_how do I get there?"_ he asked with a wave of his hand.

"You can get there from here…go down this road, take a left, Near the building that says…from Dust till Dawn…its run by…the Old man. Once there, take a right and two blocks down is Juniors Club."

"Thank you. Now, …_you want to go home and rethink your life."_

"We…want to go home and rethink our life." Jaune smiled as they began to walk away.

"Oh! _And you want to leave me your sword…and maybe some cash_." The man stared blankly before nodding.

"I…want to leave you my sword and some cash." He handed the sword to Jaune.

"Here you go." He said monotonal as Jaune took the curved red blade and sheathed it to his belt. As well as 50 Lien from each before they walked away.

Jaune sighed with a small smile. "Jedi Mind Trick…never gets old."

The Mind Trick Ability: was an ability of the Force that allowed the practitioner to influence the thoughts of the affected, generally to the user's advantage. It generally worked on those with weak-wills or those with less intelligence. It didn't, however, work on those that were highly intelligent, strong wills or those that were Force-sensitive.

The Jedi would only ever use it to avoid unnecessary conflict, or if the information was vital.

"Well, at least now I know where to go…even if I can't read the signs? Oh well, just something I'll have to learn."

It didn't take him long to find the place he was looking for. As it was the only shop open with the lights on.

"Okay, I…guess this is it?" the language was different from the Basic he grew up with. He just had to assume it was the right place.

He paused as he felt a tremor in the Force, warning of something behind him. Which just so happened to be two figures that came crashing out the window and landed in front of him as he stared with great confusion.

Before Jaune was another one of those men, similar to the ones he met earlier, and a young girl. The girl was dressed in black clothing with a red hood holding a large weapon that transformed into a scythe. The strangest thing was that he could sense the Force with her like she was Force-sensitive, but it was different.

Not like that of a Jedi.

"Uh…are you okay?" he asked as the young girl with black hair that bled into red tips and silver eyes noticed him as she waved at him.

"Hi…you should probably get out of here." She said before more of those men came out of the store.

They quickly encircled the pair as a man wearing a white suit, with a bowler hat and a cane walked out while smoking a cigar.

"I don't think I have much of a choice?" he pulled the weapon from his belt as he stood back to back with her.

"Looks like it"

"By the way, my name's Jaune. You?" the girl looked back and nodded.

"Ruby. You know how to fight?"

"On occasions." He smirked as they stood back to back.

"Oh, who is this? Another kid, geez this job sucks." The orange-haired man said before he gestured to his men. "Deal with them."

The men charged at the two as the red girl – now known as Ruby – suddenly impaled her scythe in the ground, twirled on the handle and slammed her feet into the man's face, sending him flying back.

Jaune used 'his' blade to block one of the men's strike, as he angled the blade to deflect the man's blow and elbowed the back of his head.

Ruby pulled a trigger on her weapon as a loud bang shot out and she spun around using the recoil. She knocked into two of the henchmen as sent them flying or slammed into them with the blunt end of her weapon. One of them tried to shoot her, but she used the recoil to dodge, a flurry of roses flowing behind her, as she sped back to the man and knocked him on his ass.

Jaune continued to fight as he blocked blades with the men, using a series of Form II: Makashi strikes and Form I: Shii-Cho, deflecting their blows. He used his Jedi training and his martial arts to disarm and render the men uncurious.

'_Sorry about that'_ he thought as he looked over to 'Ruby' as she kicked the last guy to the orange-haired man's feet as he sighed.

"You were worth every cent, truly you were."

"Well Red…blond guy? I think we can all say it's been an eventful evening, and as much as I'd love to stick around..." he raised his cane and opens the bottom to reveal a rifle with a cross grid.

"But I'm afraid this is where we part ways." He shot as a ball of fire raced towards them.

"Ruby look out!" Jaune yelled as he dove in front of her, raised his hand, and instinctively used the Force to block the attack. The fire spreading around them and scorching the street around them. When the flames dissipated, the man was nowhere to be seen.

"Where did he go?" Ruby looked up as she pointed him out.

"There he is! He's heading for the roof!" she pointed as he saw the man climbing up the ladder. She turned to Jaune as she gestured. "Want to help me catch him?"

Jaune thought for a moment before nodding. "Sure"

'_I've gotten this involved so far, might as well see it to the end. Besides, it looks this is a common thing, might help to blend in. and maybe use a bit of my Force abilities'_

Both Ruby and Jaune raced after him. Ruby using her semblance and weapon to make it to the roof, while Jaune used the Force to jump up the fire escape and up to the roof.

"Whoa! That was cool!" Ruby said as Jaune nodded.

"Stay focused, we can't let him get away." He paused for a moment. _'Huh…I just sounded like my master just now.' _He shook it off and looked at her. "Who are we after anyway?" he asked as they raced after him.

"No idea, but he was robbing a dust store and we can't let him get away!" she said as he and Ruby chased after him.

"Hey, stop!" Ruby yells as the man looks back at them.

"Persistent, aren't they?" he kept running till he reached the end of the roof.

"We got him!" Ruby yelled before a Bullhead rose up and forced them back.

"Or not."

Roman smirked as he jumped from the roof into the open door of the ship. "End of the line Kiddo's!" he threw a red crystal from his hand as it landed at their feet.

Jaune instantly felt the Force warn him as the man fired at the crystal.

"Ruby get back!" he yelled as he got ready to repel the attack again. But was too late as the blast struck the crystal and caused a huge explosion.

"Whoa-Ahahahahahaha-huh?"

He stopped his laughing as the dust cleared and a woman stood before them. A large purple circle protecting them from the blast as she waved her crop in front of her.

'_What the kriff?'_ Jaune thought as he looked at the purple circle. The woman before them waved her crop as several balls of energy shot off and slammed against the vessel causing it to shake.

_'Again, this lady must be using that dust, but I can still sense the Force from her too. What is going on with this planet?'_

The orange-haired man cursed slightly as made his way to the cockpit.

"We've got a Huntress!" he told the pilot, a woman in a red dress, who quickly left the controls to the man who took over piloting the ship.

The woman with the purple cape waved her crop in the and shot a ball of energy into the air, as a storm appeared out of nowhere and bombarded the ship with sharp hail.

A woman in a red dress stood near the entrance as hr arms started to glow and she launched a ball of fire at them.

"Look out!" Jaune yelled as he stood in front of them and called upon the Force.

His hand subtly vibrating as he used the Force to halt the ball of fire in midair, as it seemed to flicker and slow down. The woman in red and the huntress stared for a moment as Jaune struggled to hold the fireball back.

"If you're going to do something, I suggest you do it now!" Jaune struggled as he held back the ball of fire.

The huntress nodded as she waved her crop and encased the ball of fire in a block of ice that sent it shattering onto the ground. Jaune fell to his knee as he relaxed. It had been a long time since had used that much of the Force in one sitting.

The purple caped woman then used the fragments to create swirling projectiles and sent them back at the red woman.

The woman in red firing back as the fragments dissipated or broke off as they swirled around the vessel and bombarding the ship from all angles.

The woman in red appeared to grow annoyed as she summoned several glowing rings and thrusts them out, causing the fragments to dissipate into a mist. The caped woman glared as Ruby snapped out of her awe and fired at the woman, who blocked every shot.

She then creates several spots as Jaune instantly senses danger and pushed the pair back with the Force while diving for cover himself, just as the circles exploded. A small fragment of rock cutting his cheek slightly as he rolled behind cover.

They got back up just to see the ship fly off and the bowler hat guy laughing all the way.

Jaune sighed as he rested, while Ruby turned to the huntress.

"Um, you're You're a Huntress!" she said before putting on a pleading, awe-stricken face. "Can I have your autograph?!" she asked with a hopeful voice. Causing Jaune to raise his eyebrow and the woman to glare.

"You two are coming with me, now." She practically demanded as Ruby gained a scared look while Jaune just sighed.

"Ah, Karabast."

* * *

Vale Police Station – Interrogation Room A2

* * *

Jaune tapped his foot impatiently as he looked around the grey room. It had been almost an hour since he was brought in. Now normally if it was stormtroopers or the Empire, he would've made the attempt to escape, but he didn't want to risk having his face on a bounty board on an unknown planet. Besides, from the way, this place was run it wasn't like the Empire.

It was more like the Republic before the Empire. Where everything was just and fair and followed protocol.

"Though I get the feeling I just broke a few." His hand went to his neck as he pulled out a necklace that held a small blue crystal.

Before handing in his weapons he made sure to remove the power cell from his blaster and the Kyber crystal from his Lightsabre. He didn't want to risk any of these…well, _primitives_ to accidentally blast themselves in the foot or get a face full of lightsaber energy.

He held the small crystal in his hand as it was the only other reminder he had of his old life.

The Kyber Crystal was a significant part of his life. It was the heart of his weapon, the proof that he had passed his trial to earn his lightsaber and once, a step closer to becoming a Jedi Knight…

But that life was gone now. It died with his master and all the other Jedi.

He sensed someone approaching as he hid the necklace just as the door opened up. The woman from earlier entered, as well as a man in a dark green suit, silver hair and spectacle with a cane and two mugs. Jaune could instantly tell there was something very different from the man.

The Force just…radiated differently from him.

"Greetings, sorry to keep you waiting," he said as he walked over and placed the mug before him. "Coffee?" he asked as Jaune raised an eyebrow.

He took the mug and looked at the familiar brown liquid.

'_Huh, must be their version of Caf…'_ he took a sip. _'Just as bitter too, guess caf is universal in every part of the galaxy?' _He nodded.

"Thank you…is there a particular reason I am here?"

"Apologies we were having a difficult time trying to identify you. Still are. You don't seem to appear on any database from here or the other three Kingdoms." Jaune remained calm as he mentally thought of a way to escape.

"But, then again. It's not uncommon for one to exist outside the database. You must've been born outside the Kingdoms, in one of the settlements that want independence from the Kingdoms. What is your name anyway? Just for the record." Jaune mentally sighed a breath of relief as he nodded

"Um, Jaune…Jaune _Secura_."

He wondered for a moment if it was alright to use his master's last name, but he felt a positive feeling in the Force. Almost like she approved. The man nodded. "And yeah, my family uh…used to live _far _outside the Kingdoms."

"Indeed. What brings you here Vale then? Your family must be worried about you?" Jaune gripped his mug as he set it down.

"My…my family doesn't exist anymore…I lost them years ago." The man nodded with a sense of understanding if what Jaune was reading was right.

"I see…I apologies for bringing up unwanted memories." Jaune nodded.

"It's fine, it happened a long time ago. Can't even remember their faces if I wanted to." The man opened a strange device as it showed a recording of his battle with Ruby and the thugs.

"That is quite an interesting skill set you have here. I'm unfamiliar with the combat style, who taught it to you?" he asked as Jaune sighed and was hesitant to answer.

"My…my master. She found me when I was four. She taught me everything she knew."

"And what was her name?" he asked, curious at how someone was able to slip by his notice.

"She…wasn't very famous. You probably wouldn't know her. She liked to live under the radar and kept most things to herself. She took me in, taught me and raised really."

"And where is she now?" he asked the boy hung his head.

"…She died…she died about two years ago." The man nodded.

"Once again, I apologise for bringing up unwanted memories." Jaune nodded as he looked back up to the man.

"Once again, why am I here? Did I do something wrong?" the man shook his head.

"Not necessarily. You managed to stop a Dust robbery with the help of Miss Ruby Rose. For that, we are thankful for. And If it were up to Miss Goodwitch here," he pointed to the woman behind him. "She would've given you a pat on the back and a slap on the wrist." Jaune looked over as she glared slightly at him.

It almost reminded him of one of his old Jedi Masters back in the temple.

"But I wanted to talk with you, Mister Secura." He laced his hands in front of him and for a moment as he saw his gaze, it reminded him of master Windu. "Your skills with a blade and your unique abilities have caught my attention. From what you told me you, I can assume you did not attend any of the starter academies, correct?" Jaune nodded.

"Yet your swordsmanship is more advanced than any I had seen in my time. What is your purpose here?"

"I'm looking for a job. I need cre-Lien to get by. I heard Vale was a good place to start and was on my way to see someone about a job when I ran into Ruby." He answered with a calm demeanour. "After that, things kind of spiralled and…here I am."

"And what kind of job were you looking for?" he asked as Jaune shrugged.

"Any that would pay really. Bounty Hunting, security. Heck, I would work as a bartender if I needed to."

"I see…Mister Secura, what if I offered you another proposition?" Jaune raised an eyebrow as the man smiled.

"Do you know who I am?" he asked as Jaune shook his head.

"My name is Ozpin; I am the Headmaster of Beacon Academy. It is my job to seek out and train the next generation of Huntsman and Huntresses from the Four kingdoms. I am a man who knows talent, and I believe you could have what it takes to become a huntsman." Jaune raised an eyebrow.

"You want me…to attend your school?"

"That is correct."

"Pardon my rudeness, but that seems a little far from what I _need_ to do. Being at a school means I have to pay for tuition, correct? Which is the reverse, as I'm looking for money. Not the other way around."

"The Academies are funded by the council to train huntsman. All expenses are paid to keep the Kingdoms safe from Grimm. And whilst you study under our care, you are also paid for certain missions that we send you. Part of it is deducted to cover expenses. But once you graduate, you will be able to take on higher-paying contracts to earn more lien."

"It's not that I'm interested in the money. I just need it at the moment. There's…something I need to fix, and I require money for it."

"I understand. But I also assume that you have no place of accommodation and no cash on hand correct? Hence the money trouble." Jaune timidly nodded. No way the food rations on the ship would last him for years, as the man smirked.

"At Beacon Academy, we can provide you with all the necessary accommodations, including food, bed and other necessities you need. All it would require is for you to attend my academy." Jaune pondered before he raised a concern.

"There is one problem though…I'm…kind of illiterate. My master and I had been on the road for so long, we never really bothered to brush up on books and stuff. So, I am not that strong reading, unless I brush up on my basics."

"That can be easily rectified. We can provide you with private lessons to catch you back up to speed."

"You are determined to get me to join, aren't you?" the man chuckled as he nodded.

Jaune thought it over as he weighed his options.

On the one hand, he'd be limiting himself to one area and would have to be extra cautious about how he would operate in retrieving the parts for his ship.

On the other hand, he had no money, no permanent residence and his ship was located in a Grimm infested forest. Making the trips back and forth would be difficult and dangerous. BT and R6 could look after themselves and he needed to know more about the planet he was stranded on, so there wasn't much choice.

"All right…you got yourself a deal." The man smiled as he nodded.

"Thank you, Mister Secura. I'll have the necessary paperwork ready by the time you reach the docks tomorrow morning. I assume you have a scroll." Jaune had no idea what that was so he shook his head.

"No, I…recently lost mine." The man nodded.

"I see, I'll have a new one requisitioned to you." Jaune nodded as the man stood up. "Feel free to collect your belongings and welcome to Beacon." He shook the man's hand as he and Goodwitch left the boy to himself.

* * *

Once in the hallway, Glynda turned to Ozpin. "Sir, are you sure it's a good idea to let him into the academy? There are no records of any kind about his identity. For all, we know he could be an agent of Salem. The way he stopped that fireball…it was like no semblance I'd ever seen before."

"Exactly the reason why I invited him to join."

She looked curiously as the man pulled up the battle again.

"This type of swordplay is like nothing I've seen before. It's precise, well-executed. But the way he wields his blade, tells me it wasn't meant for that kind of blade. But rather for a different kind of blade." She raised an eyebrow as he fast-forwarded the video.

"Then there are his abilities…" he showed the boy blocking the fire with his palm as the fire spread around him and Ruby. And again, when he stopped the ball in mid-air.

"One would normally chuck this up to be a telekinetic semblance. But the thing is…I do not believe that Mister Secura has his aura unlocked."

"And what makes you say that?"

"Because as we had him detained, the machines detected no aura signature whatsoever..." her eyes widened slightly as she looked at the boy on the monitor.

"So, I'm curious to know how a man can stop a ball of fire, without access to aura?"

"What is he sir?" she asked as he shrugged his shoulders.

"I have no idea. But I believe we shall find out."

* * *

**And Scene. Well here is the first chapter of my new story. Knight of the Fallen Order. I based this game on the trailers and gameplay of the new Star Wars game: Jedi Fallen Order. I also want to thank Captain Cheeseburger for his/her Star Wars knowledge. I've wanted to do this for a while now, and I am working on Wolf, I just need a small break after writing three chapters at once.**

**My brain was nearly cooked by the end. So, let me have this! Ahem…sorry. Now, I wanted to try something different. In most stories I've read, everyone spontaneously knows the same language and read and write the same. That always struck me as odd.**

**So, I wanted a new spin, they speak similar languages but spell things differently. A little obstacle Jaune needs to overcome. He lived out in space, and it has a vast array of languages and spelling. Not everything will always be the same.**

**Now, how will this affect the world of Remnant? Could there have been Force-sensitive individuals on Remnant millions of years ago? And what will happen during the exam? Found out next time in…**

**Episode II: Beacon Trials **


	2. Episode II: The Shining Beacon

RWBY: Knight of the Fallen Order

He could not remember his home planet, or even his family, only his name. He was found, raised and trained by the Jedi Order. As a Padawan, he fought in the Clone Wars, survived Order 66 and escaped with his life. Now he has crashed on a strange alien planet that has never heard of the Empire, space travel, the Jedi or even the Force itself. What will Jaune Arc discover on the world of Remnant?

* * *

**A/N I forgot one of the main traditions of a Star Wars story and I am ashamed that I did not add some type of title scroll. So, I will go back and add in a title scroll to the first Chapter. So, to make up for it, I added on to this chapter, so play the usual Star Wars intro when to read it. Please enjoy! Also, someone asked before if Jaune was raised by Aayla Secura.**

**Sort of. She was his master in my story and trained him in the Jedi ways. But he also learned from the Jedi Temple teachers, such as Yoda and the other masters. **

* * *

A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away….

**RWBY**

**Knight of the Fallen Order**

Episode II: The Shining Beacon

Orientation day!

Jaune, a survivor of the Clone Wars and Padawan of the Fallen Jedi Order, has crash-landed on a strange alien planet.

During his first encounter with the vicious Grimm, he discovers he is on a planet that does not know the Jedi or the Force itself.

Whilst attempting to repair his ship, he stumbles across a dust store robbery by the notorious Roman Torchwick!

Aided by the young prodigal huntress in training, Ruby Rose, they catch the eye of the ever-mysterious Headmaster of Beacon Academy, Ozpin.

Now Jaune, using the last name of his fallen master Aayla Secura, attends the prestigious Academy. While also looking for a way to repair his ship.

But what will happen to our wayward Jedi Knight, as he embarks on this quest to repair his ship and find answers on this strange planet…

* * *

Above the Kingdom of Vale

* * *

The Airship to Beacon sailed into the air as it carried the next generation of Huntsman and Huntress's that would protect the Four Kingdoms from all manners of evil and treachery. These were the ones chosen to partake in the trials that would guarantee them a spot at Beacon Academy. Everyone on board was excited to be here…

Some, on the other hand, …not so much

_"Sir, I fail to understand the logic. How did going into Town end up with you enrolling at the Academy?"_

Jaune chuckled nervously at this, as he spoke to BT on his wrist comm, whilst he was locked inside the airship's restroom.

"Uh~ it's a bit more complicated than that, BT."

_"Oh, I do apologize. Please 'enlighten' me. Sir."_

"Sarcasm is unbecoming of you, BT. Okay, so last night I kind of stopped a robbery with this girl and ended up getting dragged into the police station." A series of beeps and chirps came from his comm, as R6 made a remark that caused Jaune's face to fall.

_"I strangely agree with you for once, Astromech. Trouble does seem to follow the Jedi a lot, doesn't it?"_

Jaune rolled his eyes. "Very funny you two. But anyway, there I meet this man, his name is Ozpin, and he's the headmaster of Beacon. He was 'impressed' with my abilities and wanted me to sign up for his academy."

_"Any particular reason you failed to decline his offer?"_

"A few factors. For starters, if you haven't noticed we didn't have a lot of food and supplies left on the Rustbucket." A series of beeps sound from his comm, as R6 chimed in.

_"For the last time, Astromech. I was not at fault for not checking the inventory! I am programmed for combat and to destroy Republic scum! You're the one that was supposed to be in charge of the inventory!"_

R6 retorted as a 'gasp' came from the droid.

_"How dare you! I am not a piece of junk! You overblown trash can!"_

"BT, focus!"

_"Apologies, sir. My processor has been on the frink recently. It is affecting my behaviour module. you were saying?"_

Jaune sighed. "Anyway, part of the reason I accepted his offer was for the free room and board. I may have been taught to live off the living Force, but even a Jedi needs a proper bed and food once in a while. The second reason is that it will allow me to earn some coin. These Academies have missions that we get paid for. It's a less unethical method of getting what we need. But if it comes to it, it might give me an edge in locating the parts I need."

_"Logical."_

"Also, this School should have more information about this planet. More of its history that's not recorded on the 'Network.' Grimm types, History, maybe even something that can explain what's been happening on this planet for the last 10,000 years." He narrowed his gaze as he made sure no one was listening.

"But also, it has to do with the school's headmaster."

_"The Headmaster?"_

"When he spoke to me, I could feel something was different about him. More so than everyone else on this planet...What do you know about the Force?" he asked the droid.

_"Only what was programmed into my database on how to combat Jedi. But I admit that there are still areas that cannot be explained, sir."_

"Normally we Jedi can sense other people through the Force. It's how we're able to tell what someone is feeling…but the Headmaster…" he closed his eyes as he recalled the memory. "It was like I could feel several different people overlapping and infused with his own. It was…unnatural."

_"What does that mean sir?"_

"I'm not sure. This whole planet is strange and confusing, yet I sense something here. Almost like…it's probably nothing. I'm sure to find out sooner or later. How about you guys, have any more of those Grimm come back?"

_"Negative. The 'Grimm' don't seem to pay us any mind. It's almost like they find us inferior…as a Commando Droid, I find that somewhat insulting…I want to go blast one."_

"Don't antagonise the Grimm. Just, keep up the repairs and stay hidden, I'll contact you later."

_"Roger. Roger."_

He got out of the restroom as he looked out of the large window.

The city of Vale looked very different during the day than it did at night. It reminded him of one of the many worlds he visited with his master. Both before and during the Clone Wars. It made him smile knowing that so far from the rest of the Galaxy there was a small part of it that remained untarnished by the Empire.

But it also reminded him of the many that were suffering back in the Outer Rim and Core Worlds.

Not right now, survival was more important. And so long as he was on a planet with no connections or ties with the Empire, he should be fine.

"Oh, I can't believe my baby sister is going to Beacon with me! This is the best day ever!" a blonde-haired girl exclaimed as he turned to see her embrace Ruby who looked as if she was being strangled by the buxom teen.

"Yang! Please stop! You're crushing my spine!" She whined as the girl, now known as Yang, chuckled and let her go.

"Sorry, but I'm so proud of you! You got into Beacon Academy! Everyone at Beacon is going to think you're the bee's knees." She praised as the girl pushed her away with a small blush while pulling her skirt more over her knees.

"I don't want to be the "bee's knees", okay? I don't want to be any kind of knees! I just want to be a normal girl with normal knees." Yang shook her head.

"What's with you? Aren't you excited?"

"Of course, I'm excited... I just...I got moved ahead _two years _before anyone my age. I don't want people to think I'm special or anything. Not only that, but aside from you, I'm not going to know anyone there. All my friends are back on Patch and I won't see them, if at all, for at least another two years."

"Well first off, you _are_ special. Second, Beacon is a chance for you to make new friends. Especially when you get assigned to a team, then you'll have like…three times the friends!" she smiled while Ruby sighed.

"I guess…But, I'll have you right. And maybe I can be a part of your team?" she asked hopefully.

"Uh…Well, see the thing is…Maybe you should try being on someone else's team?" Ruby pouted and glared at her sister.

"My dear sister Yang, are you implying that you do not wish to be on the same team as me?"

"What? No! Of course, I do! I just thought... I don't know, maybe it would help you... break out of your shell!" she replied meekly.

"What the-?! I don't need to 'break out of my shell'! That's absolute-!"

"Look I'm not going to abandon you! Truly! I just think you need to expand your circle. Meet some new people instead of focusing all your time on your weapon. Seriously, Rubes, you spent more time with that weapon I'm surprised you haven't married it yet." Ruby pouted and crossed her arms.

"Only because the Kingdom won't allow it." She muttered as Yang raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"What?"

"…Okay, just going to ignore that." Yang shook the mental images out of her head.

"Look the point is, unless you get out of your bubble and try to make new friends, you're going to find it very difficult at Beacon. I mean it's not like you're going to already know some random person off the street-!"

"Hello there." Yang snapped her head around while Ruby's face brightened as she saw the blond-haired boy.

"What the-!"

"Jaune!" Ruby zipped past her sister and stood before him. "I didn't realise you were going to Beacon!"

"Me either. I had an interview…of sorts, and the next thing I know I'm here."

"Me too! That's so cool! We didn't get a chance to talk properly afterwards, did we? Sorry that I left without saying anything, but I had to let my dad and sis know that I was going to Beacon." Jaune just waved her worry off.

"It's okay. To be truthful I thought they were going to throw the book at me. I tell you it's a bit of a surprise to see you here though, I thought you were like fifteen, aren't you?"

"Yeah, but they bumped me up by two years. I'm a little embarrassed about it."

"You shouldn't. From what I understand it's a very high honour. You should feel proud."

"Hold it!" he felt a wave of heat and a tremor in the Force, as he looked over to the blond-haired girl – know known to him as Yang – as she glared with red eyes at him and marched over to him.

"Who are you and how do you know my sister?" She demanded with flames flickering off her hair.

If Jaune had been paying attention, he would've seen Ruby's body flinch and subtly signal him to remain silent.

"Oh, apologies. I'm Jaune, Jaune Secura. Ruby and I met last night when we stopped that man from robbing a dust store," Ruby went stiff as Yang's eyes slowly shifted over to her sister.

"Oh really? She failed to _mention_ that part." Ruby avoided her gaze as she whistled off tune and sweat began rolling down her brow.

"_Ruby_…" her tone made the younger girl flinch as she slowly turned back to her.

"Y-Yeah, sis? Gah!" Yang's fingers tightened themselves on her cheeks as she glared down at her little sister and pulled the face muscles apart.

"That's why you came home so late last night! You got mixed up in a dust robbery! what the heck were you thinking!?"

"Gah! I'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorry! I-I didn't think it was important! I just got so excited about going to Beacon that it slipped my mind! Honest! Now please let go of my face! You're going to stretch my face! Yame-yamero!"

Jaune stared at the bizarre interaction and for some strange reason, he felt a flicker of nostalgia. But for why, he really couldn't tell. Yang then cast her gaze to the boy, who flinched slightly under her red eyes, as she eyed him up and down.

"So, how do you fit into all this? Did Ruby drag you in?" he held his hands defensively as he shook his head.

"No, I was just looking for something and we both got roped in by mistake. From what I understand, Ruby and I were just in the wrong place at the right time and stopped the robbery. I can assure you Ruby handled herself very well. Those thugs didn't know what hit them." He tried to use his Jedi political training to smooth things over. Yang eyed the young man before she let go of Ruby's face as the latter massaged her now swollen red cheeks.

"I guess. Sorry, I just get protective of my little sister."

"Understandable. Everyone has people they want to protect, it's an admirable trait." Jaune said as Yang smirked and held out her hand.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Yang. Yang Xiao Long. And I assume you've already met the talented Ruby Rose?" she smirked at the blush on her sister's face.

"Pleasure to meet you, Miss Xiao Long. And yes, we've met." He smirked as they let go.

"Call me Yang."

"Okay, Yang. So, I'm guessing you guys are excited about Beacon?"

"Totally. Beacon is like one of the best schools to go to. A lot of famous huntsman and huntresses attended there and I'm so excited to be there!" Ruby grinned as she hopped on her feet.

"Yeah, but that's only if you pass the initiation exam." Yang reminded her as Jaune blinked.

"Initiation?"

"Yeah, the Initiation Exam. What, did you think it was as simple as sending in a piece of paper? Nope. Unless you pass the Initiation Exam, you're not guaranteed a position at Beacon Academy. I mean sure you can apply for other Academies. But Beacon is the one you want." Yang informed as the boy nodded.

"I see. So how do the initiation exams work?" he asked as both sisters raised an eyebrow at the young man.

"Uh…they have like a trial by fire sort of thing. They change it up every year, but it always involves them testing your abilities. Didn't they cover this at your starter academy?" Jaune flinched a little and came up with an excuse.

"Yeah, well…I didn't go to an Academy…so to speak. So, I'm a little out of the loop, one would say."

"Then how did you get in?" Yang asked.

"I met some guy yesterday, Professor Ozpine, Ozmun or something like that? He invited me to join."

"You met headmaster Ozpin! No way me too!" Jaune chuckled at that.

"Really, huh, its a small universe I guess?" before they could keep talking a holoprojector turned on as the VNN began to broadcast.

_"The robbery was led by the nefarious criminal Roman Torchwick, who continues to evade authorities. If you have any information on his whereabouts, please contact the Vale Police Department. Back to you, Lisa."_

"Hey, isn't that the same guy we took on yesterday?" Ruby asked as she pointed to the orange-haired man.

"I believe you are correct, Ruby. Roman Torchwick…" he stroked his chin as he stared at the man.

_"Thank you, Cyril. In other news, this Saturday's Faunus Civil Rights protest turned dark when members of the White Fang disrupted the ceremony. The once peaceful organization has now disrupted..."_

The mugshot changes to Lisa Lavender, with a photo of animal-eared demonstrators holding signs saying, "WE ARE NOT ANIMALS!" followed by an image of the logo of a growling red wolf's head with three scratch marks.

_'I guess racism stretches even this far into the Galaxy.'_

The VNN was interrupted as the same woman from the interrogation room appeared.

_"Hello, and welcome to Beacon!"_

"Who's that?"

_"My name is Glynda Goodwitch."_

"Oh." Jaune wondered if the Force was responsible for that comedic timing? But he doubted the Force had that much of a sense of humour.

_"You are among a privileged few who have received the honour of being selected to attend this prestigious academy! Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world."_

The Beacon hopefuls looked out as they flew close to a large castle-like structure as they stared in awe at the school. To the new students, it was a marvelling site that would be their home for the next four years. To Jaune, it faintly reminded him of the first time he saw the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. For a moment, for a brief second, he had a vision of the Jedi Temple in ruins and the same fate happening to Beacon. But he shook it off and focused himself. Reciting the Code of the Jedi that always helped to calm his nerves.

_'There is no emotion, there is peace. There is no ignorance, there is knowledge. There is no passion, there is serenity. There is no chaos, there is harmony. There is no death, there is the Force.'_

* * *

Beacon Docks

* * *

The Airship set down at the docks as the students stepped off and made their way towards the large Academy. Eager faces and wide eyes looking up and down the large campus as they walked along the footpath.

Jaune, Yang and Ruby stepped off the ramp as they stood before the school.

"Whoa!" Ruby awed as she and her sister looked up at the tall towers.

"I agree sis, the view on Vale's got nothing on this!" Yang grinned as Jaune nodded.

"It's certainly Impressive." Jaune said, _'But nothing compared to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant'_. He thought before he shook off the knowledge of its destruction. Ruby's eyes wandered to the multiple students that walked by.

Or more acutely the weapons they possessed as they shone like stars.

"Oh my gosh, sis! That kid has got a collapsible staff! And she's got a fire sword!" Ruby exclaimed, starry-eyed and childish as she seemingly floated in the air, and tried getting closer, but Yang pulled her by the hood and back into realistic proportions.

"Ow! Oww!"

"Whoa, easy there, sis. They're just weapons, no need for you to go all 'Weapons Nerd' on the first day." Ruby huffed at that remark.

"Excuse me, but I preferer the term 'Weapon Enthusiasts'. And they're not just weapons, they're extensions of our selves. They're a part of us! And they're so cool!" she exclaimed as Jaune nodded.

"She's not wrong. To every warrior, a weapon becomes a part of them. Our weapons are our life. We entrust it to protect us and keep us safe. Some of us take it more seriously than most." He subconsciously patted his Lightsaber at the back of his waist. His master's lessons still ingrained in his memory.

_'This is the most important tool to a Jedi Knight, second only to the Force. Keep it with you at all times, for this Weapon is your life, Jaune.' _

Jaune smiled softly at the memory of his master before returning to the present.

"See! Jaune understands! Who needs to meet new people, when all you need is a weapon at your side!"

"I did not say that."

"Well, why can't you swoon over your weapon. Aren't you happy with it?" Yang asked as the girl deployed her weapon.

"Of course, I'm happy with Crescent Rose! I just really like seeing new ones. It's like meeting new people, but better..." she answered timidly as she held her weapon close.

"Ruby, come on, why don't you go try and make some friends of your own?"

"But... why would I need friends if I have you?"

"Well..." in a flash, a group of other students surround Yang and they all dash down the road. "My friends are here. Got to go catch up. 'Kay, see ya, bye!" she yelled out leaving a spinning and dizzy-eyed Ruby.

"Wait, where are you going?! Are we supposed to go to our dorms? Where are our dorms? Do we have dorms?" she stopped for a moment, still reeling and becoming unbalanced. "I don't know what I'm doing..." was all she could say before she fell back into a luggage cart before Jaune could stop her.

"…Was that cart there before?" he asked with confusion.

"What are you doing!" a voice yelled out as Jaune and Ruby looked over to see a white theme dressed girl, looking cross as she marched her way over to them.

"Do you have any idea what you've just done!?"

"Huh?" was all Ruby could say as she got up off the ground, holding one of the cases in her hand, as the girl snatched up the case to reveal different coloured vials in it.

"Do you know what this is? This is Dust, that has been mined and purified from the Schnee Quarry." She explained as she held out a red vial. Ruby was still a little dizzy as all she could answer with was a confused what? "Are you brain dead? Dust, fire, water, lightning, energy!" she emphasised by hitting the vial on the case.

"Um…is it supposed to be doing that?" Jaune tried to ask, but the girl seemed to ignore him.

"Are you even paying attention?" the dust continued to leak out of the clearly compromised vial.

"Ah, miss?" Jaune tried to butt in.

"Is any of this sinking in!?"

"Excuse me, ma'am?"

"What do you have to say for yourself!?" Jaune felt a small tremor in the Force as he was about to step in when Ruby suddenly sneezed. Causing the dust to ignite, somehow, and blast them with fire, ice and electricity at the same time.

Jaune stared wide-eyed and slack-jawed as he watched two girls go up in flames.

"Ruby! Karabast! Are you alright!?" Jaune yelled but sighed in relief when he saw the two girls unharmed. _'Question that later.'_ He thought to himself.

"Unbelievable! This is exactly the kind of thing I was talking about!" the girl screeched at Ruby who was dusting the soot off her clothes.

"I'm sorry!"

"Ugh, you're a complete _dolt_! What are you even _doing_ here? Aren't you a little young to be attending Beacon?" she demanded as Ruby began to stutter.

"Well, I-I..."

"This isn't your ordinary combat school. It's not just sparring and practice, you know! We're here to fight _monsters_, so... watch where you're going!"

"Hey, I said I was sorry, princess!"

"It's heiress, actually." Ruby and Weiss look over as a girl in black-themed clothing. Seriously what is up with the colour-themed clothing on this planet? Jaune thought. As she approaches with the container.

"Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world."

"Finally! Some recognition!" Weiss smirked.

"The same company infamous for its controversial labour Forces and questionable business partners." She accused as Weiss went red.

"What- How dare- The nerve of-!"

"Whoa! Okay everyone let's settle down!" Jaune finally managed to cut in as he stood between the three girls. "Okay let's all just take a deep breath and calm down." the girl, now known as Weiss, blinked in confusion at the sudden new person.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" she demanded as Jaune breathed a calming breath and recalled his political training from his Jedi days.

"My name is Jaune, Jaune Secura. And I'm a friend of Ruby here. Speaking of…" He looked back to Ruby. "You okay Ruby?" said girl nodded. "Good. Also, I don't think you should be so mean to her. She didn't mean to set off your dust. I saw the whole thing; it was an accident." He tried to reason with the girl.

"If she hadn't tripped into my bags none of my dust vials would've been damaged and we wouldn't have blown up!" she narrowed her gaze at the riding hood dresser as she pulled her hood over her face.

"I can assure you, Ruby did not mean to trip into your luggage. It was purely accidental. And pardon my bluntness, but you weren't exactly helping the situation either." Ruby looked hopefully, While Weiss flinched.

"What!? She bristled at this.

"The entire time you were lecturing her, you were waving around that vial of dust-" he pointed to the vial in the ebony-haired girls' hand, and then back at her. "-Which was leaking that substance everywhere. If what, pardon what was your name again?" he asked turning to the amber-eyed girl.

"Blake, Blake Belladonna."

"Pleasure to meet you and thank you." He turned back to Weiss. "If what miss Belladonna says is true then surely you, of all people, must be aware of the dangers of waving that highly volatile substance around, right?"'

Weiss's face went pure red as she glared at the boy, but could find no words to justify herself. Because looking back on it, she was waving the Dust around like a child. Especially one that had been broken during the klutz's accident.

But not that she would admit it out loud. It would be harmful to her pride.

"And I don't mean to be rude Miss Belladonna. I'm not sure of what exact relationship you have with Miss Schnee here, or why there is such hostility between you and the company she owns, but antagonising her in the middle of an argument is probably not the best solution. Especially since this is our first day here, and we don't want to get in trouble with the teaching staff."

Blake pondered this for a moment before nodding. "Yes, I see your point. Thank you for your council. You seem wiser than you appear, no offence."

Jaune chuckled, "Yeah, I get that a lot. And It was no problem. But for now, I believe that we should probably get going, because if you all haven't noticed…" he pointed to the empty courtyard. "Everyone else has already left."

"What!?" Weiss yelped as she quickly leaves, while her servants got her bags on the luggage cart.

"I'm sorry! I'll promise to make it up to you!" Ruby called out, not that Weiss could be bothered as she continued to walk off. "Hey thanks for-!" she tried to talk to Blake, who was already walking away.

"Oh, poop…" she slumped her shoulders.

"So much for making new friends." She turned and faced Jaune. "Thanks for sticking up for me Jaune, I appreciated it."

"It's no problem, Ruby. I'm just glad I could help."

"Yeah, well I'm back to square with making friends. Highly doubt I'll be friends with her anytime soon." Jaune looked to the retreating form of Weiss as he felt an echoing in the Force.

"We don't know what lies ahead for us. But if you're wanting to make new friends, then I am more than happy to oblige." She looked up hopefully.

"You'd want to be my friend?"

"Of course, after all: Strangers are just friends you haven't met yet." He Quoted with a smile.

"Hey that's good, where did you hear that?" Jaune furrowed his brow as he thought about the words.

"I…I don't know? It's been with me ever since I was a kid. I don't remember who said it, but for some reason, it always stuck with me." He could see blurry faces in his memory, but shook them off when they didn't clear up.

"But I think we've wasted enough time here. We should probably head over to where everyone else is."

* * *

Beacon Auditorium

* * *

In no time at all the two of them found the large auditorium as every hopeful new student awaited eagerly for their first day to begin. "Hey!" they heard as Ruby and Jaune looked over the crowd to see Yang waving. "Over here! I saved you a spot!" she called out.

"Hey there's Yang, I got to go. See you later Jaune." Jaune nodded as she walked away.

"Okay, now I just got to find a spot of my own…" he looked over the large crowd and sighed when he couldn't see an opening. "Well, I'll guess I'll just stay here in the back then." He walked over to one of the pillars against the wall. Right next to a young vibrant red-haired young woman.

"Is this spot taken?" he asked as the redhead looked at him and to the spot next to her.

"No, please help yourself"

"Thank you." He leaned against the wall. "I'm Jaune, Jaune Secura." He held out a hand to which the redhead smiled and shook.

"Pyrrha, Pyrrha Nikos." He nodded.

"A pleasure to meet you, Miss Nikos." He turned his attention back to the stage, but felt eyes on him as he looked over to see her green eyes staring at him. "Can I help you?" she jumped a little and held up her hands.

"Oh, sorry. It's just…"

"Just what?"

"Normally when I tell people my name, they start to act…differently around me." She admitted as he just raised an eyebrow.

"Different how? Am I supposed to know something?" she blinked a little at this before shyly admitting.

"I'm kind of a celebrity." She admitted as Jaune hummed for a second.

"Really? What of? I'm new around here and I don't know a lot of what's going on. So, I'm sorry if I don't recognise you." She gained a hopeful smile on her face before she waved it off.

"It's nothing. Forget I mentioned anything." She said with a smile, while Jaune raised an eyebrow at her.

"You're a strange woman, Miss Nikos…But I'm a little strange myself." She chuckled before shaking her head.

"Please, call me Pyrrha."

"Okay, Pyrrha. It's very nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too, Jaune." A microphone sounded out as Ozpin took to the stage, Glynda Goodwitch to his left. "Oh, it looks like we're starting."

"I'll... keep this brief. You have travelled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction." the students whisper among themselves, while Jaune narrowed his gaze.

"You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." He finished as he walked off and Goodwitch took the mic.

**"**You will gather in the ballroom tonight; tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed." She instructed as everyone began to pair off.

"He seemed a little…hollow, didn't he?" Jaune asked as Pyrrha nodded.

"It was almost like he barely cared. But he is the Headmaster of Beacon Academy, it must be a very taxing job that requires all of his attention. The paperwork alone must be a nightmare." Glynda felt her eyebrow twitch as she dreaded going over Ozpin's paperwork. Which should be his job!

* * *

Later – Beacon Ballroom

* * *

Rows upon rows of sleeping bags lined the ballroom's floor, as the eager students began to settle down for the night. Eager for the following morning when they would take part in the Initiation test. Ruby was happily writing in her journal before she felt a plop next to her.

"How's my favourite sister, doing?"

"I'm your only sister, Yang. And I'm just writing a letter back to everyone on Patch. It's the only thing that will distract me from all the boys." She pointed to all the shirtless boys.

"I don't mind, rawr!" She purred as all the guys were flexing or posing.

Except for a black-haired boy, who looked like his ear was being talked off by an orange-haired girl and that Jaune boy, who was meditating? With only his jacket and armour removed, revealing a white shirt that clung to his rather moderately impressive physic.

"Hey, what do you think of Jaune?" she asked her sister. "You met him last night, right. What do you think about him?" Ruby stopped writing as she looked over to the boy meditating at the far side of the room.

"I don't know. He's nice, and he's good in a fight. Oh, and he stopped a fireball! Which was cool!" she stopped when she gazed at him. "But when I look at his eyes, I see this…sadness inside them. He tries to bury it, but it's there. He acts older than he looks, seems wiser than most people our age. He's…odd." Yang stared before she grinned

"Sounds like you have a crush on him?" Ruby's blood-red face shot to her.

"What! Ew! Yang that's gross! I don't boys like that! Get your filthy mind out of the gutter!" she slammed her pillow in her face, while the blonde just laughed.

Meanwhile, Jaune was busy meditating as he reached out and connected with the Force. He could feel the life Force of everyone around him, and just like with Ruby, they were all connected to the Force differently.

_'Being this close to these people, I can feel them drawing power from the living Force inside them. They draw this energy outwards and shroud themselves in it like a force-field. I've heard of similar techniques where Jedi can produce a Force barrier around themselves. But that technique requires a lot of concentration and practise. These people seem to be able to fully cloak themselves in it and call upon it almost instinctively.' _

He remembered watching Wiess and Ruby blow up, but remained perfectly intact with no sign of injury.

_'Not only that, they change the nature of the Force into different abilities, I can sense that inside them. If seeing Ruby moving faster than humanly possible is anything to go by. I remember Master Secura talking about the Nightsister Witches of Dathomir, who could use the Force to create 'Magick Rituals' and spells. But that relied on the substance of their homeworld and knowledge of the Dark Side. Yet from what I understand, aside from me, there has been no interaction from any Force Wielding race.'_

_'Could it be because of their natural connection to the Force Nexus' on this planet? Or is there something else I'm not seeing?' _he opened his eyes as he looked around.

_'Not only that, but since landing here I feel my connection to the Force growing stronger. It's almost as if the Force is calling out to me. I know us Jedi are supposed to listen to the Force and trust its guidance…but for some reason, I feel…a deeper connection…why is that?'_

He was interrupted as he heard Weiss, Yang and Ruby bickering amongst themselves, while Blake looked mildly annoyed trying to read her book.

_'Oh well, guess I'll figure it out another time. Remember Jaune, trust in the Force.'_

He lay down and closed his eyes as he wondered what would happen the next day.

* * *

13 Years Ago – Jedi Temple – Coruscant

* * *

Large blue eyes stared up with both nervousness and awe as the shuttle touched down before the large temple. Thousands upon thousands of ships and shuttle flying by, as this large Temple stood in the centre of all this commotion. He looked to the blue hand holding his own, as a young blue-skinned Twi'lek smiled at him.

"It's okay, little one. There is nothing to be scared of." She reassured him as Aayla Secura stood with her master, Quinlan Vos, beside her.

The man had black dreadlock hair, brown eyes and a yellow mark going across his face just under his eyes. His robes were different from the others that walked by, as he wore less traditional robes with bits and pieces of armour attached.

"Well come on, might as well tell the Council what we found. Argh…I hate reporting." He said as they walked towards the large temple.

"Well, it has to be done, master."

The small boy looking all around as many men, women and strange alien creatures walked by. All of them dressed in robes and carried strange devices on their belts. He spotted multiple children walk around, as they too were dressed like the adults and carried similar, if only smaller, devices. He looked around as he gazed in awe as some of them were swinging around glowing swords of light. Lights that shone in green, blue and the occasional yellow.

The blue Twi'lek chuckled when she saw his awed face. "Yes, that is the usual reaction when one sees a Lightsaber for the first time."

"Who knows kid," Vos spoke as he smirked. "If all goes well, maybe you'd get one too?" Jaune's eyes widened as he smiled.

"Really!?" he asked with childlike glee. Vos smirked at his eagerness.

"Master, I wish you would show a little more decorum, especially for a Jedi of your standing," Aayla remarked as the man shrugged.

"Eh, I've never been much for decorum. I believe our time would be better helping the people, then sitting around and being 'philosophical' in an over-glorified temple." He shook his head. "Well let's go, the sooner we report the better."

They rode a long elevator up to the top as they soon stood above the rest of the city. The doors opened up as the three walked into a large circular room, with multiple chairs encircling the room. Each one had a different master seated. Some looked human, others looked alien and two were small and green. The oldest one giving a warm smile as they stood in the centre.

"Welcome, Master Vos and young padawan Secura. Hmmm! The mission go, how did?" the small green alien asked as Vos bowed.

"We succeeded in stopping the Zygerrian slavers near the outer Rim, Master Yoda. They weren't as formidable as they used to be in the old days, but that's what happens when your entire slave empire crumbles down." Vos reported.

"And all the captured children, were they returned to their homeworld?" a dark-skinned man asked with an air of authority.

"Yes, Master Windu. We returned all the children to their homeworlds. However, we encountered a small problem…" Aayla stepped aside as Jaune looked timid before them.

"Ah, and who is this young one?" a red-skinned togruta asked as the boy shuffled nervously on his feet.

"J-Jaune. My name is Jaune."

"Nice to meet you, Jaune. I am Master Shaak Ti," she told him to calm him. Which seemed to work.

"And what is your last name, little one?" a man with a long head and white beard asked as he smiled softly at the child.

"I…I don't know…I, I can't remember. I only just learned my first name," he replied timidly as the man nodded.

"Why was this one not returned to his homeworld? His parents must be missing him?" Shaak Ti asked.

"That's the thing, the kid doesn't know anything about his homeworld. In fact, from the looks of it, he didn't know anything about space travel or other aliens." He informed them. "But it's strange, he understands Basic, yet when I tried to show him the planets in the system, he couldn't make out the words."

"Well, he is a youngling. He must not be as strong in literacy, and most children usually believe their home is the only one in existence until they are older." The large forehead alien reasoned.

"That may be, Master Mundi. But nowadays most kids have some knowledge of the universe. This kid acts like he's never even heard of us." The council looked between themselves.

"Did you attempt to use your _psychometry_ on the little one. Learn what you could of his homeworld?" an insect looking alien with a black mask, eyes and orange-skinned question.

"I did, Master Plo Koon. But the boy's memories are young and unfocused. I believe his abduction may have affected his memories. And from what I could see, it was a very generic looking world. But one that I've never been to before."

"And what of this ship's logs? Couldn't they have been used to track down his homeworld?" a small alien with large ears and a scar over his eye asked.

"We attempted to, Master Piell. But the Zygerrians took great lengths to obscure their co-ordinates. They erased all the logs, fuelling or otherwise and took their own lives before we could question them." Aayla explained as the short Master nodded.

"Master Vos, I assume there is another reason that you brought this child before us?" Master Windu asked.

"I did, surely you all can feel it. The Force, it's strong in him." He folded his arms. "He's not insanely powerful as Obi-wan's apprentice, but he is notably strong. I've never really felt anything like it before." The council looked between themselves.

"What do you think master Yoda?" Windu asked as the small alien hummed to himself.

"Hmmm…" Yoda spoke as he closed his eyes and focused on the boy. "Shrouded in mystery, this boy's past is. Within him, doubt and fear dwell. Yet I sense a greater purpose for him. Unclear what his future will hold…" he smirked with a little laugh.

"But a Jedi you want him to be, hmm?" he asked Aayla who nodded.

"I believe he can be." The council looked between themselves as they pondered.

"We will need to discuss this at further length. For now, I believe young Jaune needs rest. Take him to one of the Dorm rooms. We'll let you know of our decision later." Windu advised as both Secura and Vos bowed before leaving.

"So…What happens to me now?" Young Jaune asked as Aayla smiled and kneeled before him.

"The Council is going to be discussing for a while. But I have confidence that you will become a Jedi, just like us."

"Really?" he asked with childlike enthusiasm as she smiled and ruffled his hair.

"Of course. Like Master Yoda, I sense greatness within you. Never forget that Jaune." The world started to fade as the memory of his first day at the Jedi Temple Came to an end.

* * *

Jaune woke up as he stared up at the unfamiliar ceiling. He breathed a calming breath as he felt a small tear at the corner of his eye. He brushed it away as he sat up. It had been a long time since he dreamed about the Jedi Temple. Maybe it had something to do with coming to Beacon and seeing all the students and teachers that just reminded him of his past. But the past was gone, he had to accept that.

"Might as well get ready." He looked around at the multiple sleeping students slowly waking up.

After having breakfast, he marvelled at how similar the food was, He eventually found himself in the locker room and searched for his locker. He may not be able to read the numbers and words right off the bat, but he was good enough to match the numbers to the piece of paper in his hand.

_'Okay so, I just need to look for these 'numbers' and I've got my locker. You know this would be so much easier if everything was written in Galactic basic. At least then I could make out half the things written here.'_

He walked over as he finally spotted the 'Numbers' that matched the ones on his piece of paper. He opened the locker as he drew out his armour and holster, before placing his blaster in its slot and the red sword into the improvised sheath he made. He paused at the last object as he grabbed his Lightsaber and held it gently in his hands.

He debated whether or not he should take his signature weapon, worrying that using it could expose him if this all turned out to be a rather elaborate and convoluted Empire plot. But he knew he couldn't leave it alone in the locker, no telling who could steal it and those Grimm creatures were tough.

He may have to use it regardless.

"Back into the fray, old friend."

He clipped the blade to his belt as he closed the locker door and began to make his way out. But he paused when he saw Pyrrha chatting with that white themed girl from yesterday.

"So, Pyrrha, have you given any thought to whose team you'd like to be on? I'm sure everyone must be eager to unite with such a strong, well-known individual such as yourself!" Weiss asked as Pyrrha smiled a little.

**"**Hmm... I'm not quite sure. I was planning on letting the chips fall where they may."

**"**Well... I was thinking maybe we could be on a team together?" she asked with a confident but hopeful tone. To which Pyrrha just smiled, with a bare trace of hesitation in her voice.

"Well, that sounds grand!"

"Great!" The background disappears into a thundercloud as Weiss turned away from Pyrrha and adopts a scheming pose with a manic smile in her head.

_**'**__This will be perfect! The smartest girl in class combined with the strongest girl in class! Together we will be unstoppable! I can see it now! We'll be popular! We'll be celebrities! We'll get perfect grades! Nothing can come between us now!'_

"Good morning, Pyrrha. How are you?"

Sorry Wiess, but it appears that the Force has other plans in mind.

You could practically hear the crack as she snapped her heard to Jaune, who was pleasantly chatting with Pyrrha, who seemed to be smiling much brighter than when she was talking to her.

"Oh, good morning Jaune. How did you sleep last night? I notice you didn't bring a sleeping bag, were you alright?"

"I was fine. I've slept in much harsher conditions. Sleeping on the floor of a Ballroom was a lot more comfortable."

"Okay, so long as you'll be fine for the exam." She asked with a bit of concern.

"Don't worry about me. I'll be just fine. But thanks for the concern."

"Hold it!" Wiess finally kicked in as she glared at the boy. "Excuse me, Jaune is it?"

"Yes, we spoke yesterday, remember."

"Hard to forget." She added with a heavy amount of underlining venom in her voice. "Anyway, do you have any idea who you're talking to?" Jaune looked over to Pyrrha.

"Um…Pyrrha? I mean we just met yesterday, so I'm still getting to know her but-!"

"Exactly! She is the Pyrrha Nikos!"

"Yes, I believed we've established that." He joked as he got a small chuckle out of Pyrrha, but a glare from Wiess.

"Pyrrha graduated top of her class at Sanctum!"

"Never heard of it," Jaune admitted.

"She's won the Mistral Region Tournaments four years in a row! A new record!"

"Oh yeah, she did mention she was a celebrity of some kind. Um…congratulations, I guess?" he asked as Pyrrha smiled and nodded, while Weiss got even more infuriated.

"She's on the front of every Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes box!"

"…I'm sorry, but what the kriff is Pumpkin Pete. Is that like a food or something?"

Pyrrha and Wiess just stared at him as the boy looked utterly confused.

Weiss looked like she was about to pop a blood vessel as she could not believe the ignorance of the boy, not knowing who Pyrrha Nikos was! She was a celebrity! One of the most gifted and aspiring huntresses in their entire age group! How could this moron not know who she was!?

Was he living under a rock or something!?

Technically he was from outer space, but we digress.

Pyrrha, on the other hand, felt a wealth of joy as she had finally met someone that had no idea who she was.

Ever since she moved from Argus to Vale, she had hoped that she could start a new life away from the popularity and fame that had isolated her for so long. Yet unfortunately, fame travels far, as those that thought they weren't good enough to be in her presence, were already avoiding her. Hounded by those that wanted her fame, or envied for her accomplishments.

Once again, she had found herself alone.

Yet suddenly, out of nowhere, she found this strange boy who did not know about her past. And even when he found out, still treated her just like anyone else. And that made her happy.

Weiss managed to calm herself as she glared at Jaune. "So, after hearing all that, do you honestly think you're worthy of being on the same team as her?" Jaune thought for a second.

"Well, I don't think it's up to us now, is it?" Weiss grew angry as she was about to remark when he stopped her.

"From what I understand the methods of choosing a team change every year. Most likely it's a random assigning. So, I do not believe it will be as simple as choosing your own partner for yourself. Life has many different twists and turns. Some things won't play out the way we want them to." he held up a finger.

"But it is our ability to overcome this and work with what we have is what will make all the difference in the long run. So, if you ask me: am I worthy of being on Pyrrha's team? My answer is this...I do not know? I just follow the will of the universe. If Pyrrha is to be on my team, then so be it. But I do know that I would be happy to have a friend like her on my team."

Pyrrha smiled happily, while Wiess looked incredulous at him.

_-"…Attention, all Students please head to the Cliffs for the Entrance Examination, I repeat, all students please head to the Cliffs for the Entrance Exam…"-_

Glynda's voice interrupted, as Weiss sighed and palmed her face. "…You know what, I don't have time for this. Come on Pyrrha, let's go." Weiss grumbled as she began to drag Pyrrha away.

"It was nice meeting you again, Jaune!" she called out.

"You too Pyrrha!" He waved back until he heard a whistle from behind him as Ruby and Yang walked up to him.

"Look at you, being all Mister Lady-killer. Already charming the pants of P-Money over there." Yang grinned as Jaune merely rolled his eyes.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Yang. I was just being friendly to Pyrrha, that's all." She smirked.

"Sure, whatever you say. Now come on! We've got a test to ace!" she fisted the air as both Jaune and Ruby smiled and followed her out.

* * *

Later – Beacon Cliffs to the Emerald Forest

* * *

Jaune stared out at the vast green ocean of forest as the breeze drifted across the treetops and created a wave-like illusion. Like the entire surface was just a large body of water. It was truly a beautiful sight.

"Hey Jaune!" a voice suddenly spoke, as Ruby came walking over to him.

"Oh, hey Ruby, ready for the exam?" he said, as she nodded and stood next to him.

"Sure am, I just hope I get a partner that's nice?" she said, as Jaune nodded.

"You and me both," he offered as he looked to his left.

He spotted everyone lining up on the tiles that were strangely placed on the cliff, he noticed the black-haired boy and orange-haired girl talking about what sounds a sloth made, that white wearing girl Weiss and the nice girl Pyrrha as they stood down further from him.

A little closer was Yang and her sister Ruby, who stood right next to him as she smiled at him. The Yang girl didn't seem to care much for him, as she just looked out at the forest while playing with a pair of Aviator glasses in her hand. He spotted a few more, like a boy with heavy metal armour with a gold bird on the chest, to a kid with a Mohawk and sleeveless vest.

Ozpin cleared his voice as he stood before the young hopefuls.

"For years, you have trained to become warriors, and today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." The man said as he stretched his hand out to the Emerald Forest.

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumours about the assignment of 'teams.' Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates... **today**." Glynda said as Ruby spoke.

"What? Ohhh..." she groaned, as Jaune felt the anxiety grow within her.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So, it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well." Ozpin finished as Ruby looked over to Weiss and gulped.

"That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years."

The World Around Ruby Rose suddenly cracked as it shattered into a million pieces.

"WHAT!" she screamed, as her shoulders then slumped and a cloud of depression hung over her head.

"See, I told you!" Jaune heard coming from the orange-haired girl as he only shrugged his shoulders.

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path... or you **will** die." He said as some of the students became nervous at this.

_'So, it's almost like the __**Gathering**__ on Ilum…Although, we only had to face our fears and personal demons. I don't think we ever had to face actual monsters made of the Dark Side…Is this whole planet insane?'_ Jaune thought to himself.

"You will be monitored and graded through the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. You will guard that item, as well as your standing, and we shall grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?"

"Yes, how are we going to get into the fore-"

"Excellent, we shall begin." Then one by one, from the furthest end of the line, students were suddenly launched into the air, as Jaune understood how they would be getting into the forest_._

_'Okay…not like the Gathering. But still just as difficult.'_

He sensed a small amount of nervousness from Ruby, as he gave her a sympathetic smile. "Relax Ruby, everything will be fine," he told her as the line got closer.

"I know just…be careful okay?" Jaune nodded.

"Don't worry I will be fine…" he looked back to the forest and began to mentally recite the Jedi code.

_'There is no emotion, there is peace.'_

An Orange haired girl and black-haired boy were lunched outwards, while the orange one soared into the sky, she could be heard laughing the whole way.

_'There is no ignorance, there is knowledge.'_

Blake pulled her weapon from her back and squatted slightly as she was launched into the air.

_'There is no passion, there is serenity.'_

Pyrrha was shot off into the Forest, followed by Weiss.

_'There is no chaos, there is harmony.'_

Yang smirked to her sister before being launched into the sky, followed by Ruby as she was sent flying.

_'There is no death, there is the Force.'_

Jaune was launched into the air as for a moment, he felt truly connected with the Force as he sailed into the sky and down to the forest. Wondering who would be his partner and how he would keep his past secret. But decided to put his faith in the Force.

_'I am one with the Force…the Force is with me.'_

* * *

**And Scene. Well here is Episode II of RWBY: Knight of the Fallen Order. As I write this, it is only a few more hours until I can play Jedi Fallen Order and I am so excited, that I can't sleep and needed to write another chapter for this story. If anyone has suggestions for me, let me know. Working out timelines and powers for this story is a lot of work and I could use the help. Also, as for pairings, they are up in the air.**

**And no, Jaune won't take on an apprentice for a while. Also, Jaune will probably use his Lightsaber in the next chapter, and I want to deviate and fight against a powerful Grimm, any suggestions would be appreciated.**

**As for the Inquisitor, she will return. I just have to write the chapter. So, stay tuned for the next exciting chapter in...**

**Episode III: The Emerald Trials**

**Good luck everyone, and may the Force be with you.**


	3. Episode III: The Emerald Trials

RWBY: Knight of the Fallen Order

He could not remember his home planet, or even his family, only his name. He was found, raised and trained by the Jedi Order. As a Padawan he fought in the Clone Wars, survived Order 66 and escaped with his life. Now he has crashed on a strange alien planet that has never heard of the Empire, space travel, the Jedi or even the Force itself. What will Jaune Arc discover on the world of Remnant?

* * *

**A/N Real quick question for everyone, what is a bullet made of in the RWBY universe, lead? Pure dust or a combination? Cause according to Weiss Dust is energy. Lightsabers can deflect energy blasts, or at least Plasma. From what I understand a Lightsaber would only melt a regular bullet into slag, and that would harm the Jedi. Unless they were skilled enough to angle it the right way. **

**But, if it's just a bullet made of Dust, maybe a Lightsaber could deflect it. Let me know.**

* * *

A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away….

**RWBY **

**Knight of the Fallen Order**

Episode III: The Emerald Trials

Having evaded the Empire for the past Two Years and a recent close encounter with the Eleventh Sister, Jedi Survivor, Jaune Secura has found himself on Remnant.

A strange Alien planet with no ties or connections to the Empire yet filled with unusual Force Sensitive beings.

After stopping a Dust Store Robbery with Ruby Rose, Jaune has entered Beacon Academy. Where he has encountered new friends.

Such as the firebomb, Yang Xiao Long. The Cold Heiress, Weiss Schnee. The Mysterious, Blake Belladonna and the Gladiatorial Champion, Pyrrha Nikos.

Now embarking on a new Journey to secure a place of residence and knowledge, former Padawan Jaune Secura, heads into the Emerald Forest. Unsure of what he will find within…

* * *

9 Years Ago – Jedi Temple – Coruscant – Training Arena

* * *

An 8 years old Jaune looked down to the floor, as he stood at the edge of the training room. His appearance was that of a Jedi youngling with his hair cut short and a padawan braid at the right of his ear. Jedi robes adorned his body as all trainees of the Jedi of Order wore when they began their training. Today was one of the many lesson's he had to learn in order to become a Jedi Knight.

Overcoming fear.

"Now, jump." He looked to master Yoda, as he stared at the little green alien.

"Jump?"

"Stutter did I, hmm?"

"N-No Master Yoda, it's just…We're high up." He looked down, noting they were at a good distance from the ground. "Are you sure we have to do this?"

"Hmmm. Necessary, for you to become a Jedi, it is. Use the Force you must, to slow your descent." Jaune looked down as he wondered if the Grandmaster was growing a bit senile in his age. Whose usual response was _'when 900 years old you reach, see how good you will'_. He looked over as he swallowed his fear.

"Do I have to do this?"

"Do or do not, there is no try."

"You say that, but I still don't understand what that means." He muttered under his breath as he continued to look down. "But master…I-I don't believe that I can do this…" the master tapped the boy's chest with his cane and looked him in the eye.

"And that is why you will fail. Fear clouds the mind and weakness your connection to the Force, these are just illusions. Push past your fear and believe in yourself. Your greatest ally, the Force will be. But do not fear. Failure, a part of life it is. Overcoming failure, true strength of a Jedi, it is. Remember…do or do not…there is no try." Jaune thought about what he said before nodding and turning back to the ledge.

'_This is crazy, this crazy, this crazy.'_ He mentally prepared himself before he jumped off the ledge.

The ground rushing towards him as he felt the weightlessness of the free fall and the rush of adrenaline in his veins. He felt a surge within him as he thrust his hand forward and urged the Force to push against him. But a moment of doubt was enough to cut the energy off, as his eyes widened in shock.

Fear gripped his heart as his connection was muddled and he screamed down.

"NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! OOF!"

His screams were cut off as he landed on a soft mattress that cushioned his fall. His small weigh sinking into the material until he heard a small chuckle, as he looked up to see Master Yoda slowly landing in front of him.

"Impact mattresses. For first-timers, always helps, of course." he tapped the mattress with his cane and a released a small chuckle.

"Now, again." He said one last time as Jaune stared before flopping back on the mattress

* * *

Present Day – Remnant – Emerald Forest

* * *

Jaune smirked as he flew through the air with the several dozens of other students. He had come a long way since then, and now had full confidence in his abilities. He looked around, as every one of them was using a different method of slowing down. Some used recoil to stop, others momentum, and others brute force.

For Jaune, his was the Force. His truest and most reliable ally.

Removing all doubt and fear from his heart and mind, he focused as he 'pushed' back against the world and began to slow down. He felt himself slowly float to the closest branch as he grabbed on to the wooden limb. He spun himself as he jumped from one to another before landing on a firm branch. He felt a small stir in the Force as he looked over to see Pyrrha from a distance, who gave him a small wave.

He gave a small wave before dropping down to the forest floor. The forest was eerily quiet as not a single critter or insect seemed to stir.

"This isn't creepy at all." He reached out his hand as he connected with the Force as this time, he was specifically searched for the creatures called 'Grimm'.

_'I can sense them more clearly now. They're filled with all the negative emotions of this planet. All those feelings that Master Yoda told us are a link to the Dark Side. The Fear, The Anger, The Hate, everything we were taught to guard against…but these creatures, it's like they're made of the stuff.'_ He focused as he felt them all around.

'_They're everywhere. Not just here, but all over the planet. How have these people survived for so long, or at the very least not succumbed to the Dark Side?'_ he felt them move as several of these creatures was moving towards him.

"They're coming." He pulled the blade he 'borrowed' from his belt as he slid all too naturally into his Jedi Stance.

Blade held horizontally across his body, feet apart and mind focused as he waited for the beasts to strike. And they did not disappoint.

Two of those 'Wolf' types came rushing out at him, as they growled and snarled. But his blade moved faster than they anticipated, and he sliced them in half. There was more resistance, compared to using his Lightsaber, but the blade produced the necessary result. He twirled around and evaded their strikes, as he allowed the Force to flow throughout his entire body. His blade striking, deflecting and killing when he must.

Normally, Jedi wanted to avoid unnecessary violence and urge less intelligent creatures by showing the dangers of provoking one.

'_But I guess these creatures will not stop, so long as I am alive?' _He sliced the blade along its gut as the creature howled in pain. Smoke spewing from its torso.

He summoned the power of the Force and pushed more of them away. Their bodies flying like rag dolls as they were bashed against the trees of the forest. He turned just in time to evade another, as he rolled away and sliced its legs off. The 'Wolf' crawling towards him, before he thrust the blade into its skull.

He snapped his head to the right, just as another Grimm came rushing towards him. Barely able to move in time as its claws scratched his cheek and left a small cut. He rolled on the ground before using the Force to push the beast away and crush it against a tree. He spun his blade as he deflected their attacks and sliced off their limbs.

_'Okay, this is not like the gathering!'_ he thought to himself as the beasts continued to descend upon him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ozpin and Glynda watched from their post as they observed the teams forming on the scrolls. Currently, they were focused on Jaune, as they watched him battle the Grimm.

"He's been trained. But the techniques and stances are unfamiliar to me." The boy 'pulled' a Grimm towards him, before impaling the Grimm on his blade. "Very unusual methods of combat and we're still not detecting any aura signature whatsoever?"

Glynda pulled the boy's image as the monitors still showered a completely grey bar.

"Negative, no Aura signature detected. How's he doing that if he has no access to his aura? Is there some sort of ability we missed, something a Huntsman has managed to discover and kept to themselves? And if so, why not share it with the rest of us?"

"Assuming Mister Secura did learn it from a Huntsman."

"Then…who could he have learned them from?" He cast his gaze back to the boy as he dispatched the last of the Beowolves.

* * *

Jaune sliced the limb of the last Grimm, spinning around and reversing the blade's grip, stabbing the Grimm in the chest before pulling the blade free and letting the body crumble to the floor. His gaze lingered across the forest as he could still sense them nearby.

They were hard to track and they reacted quickly, even for his Jedi abilities. It was like they were created for the sole purpose of consuming all life.

'_If these things ever got out into the Galaxy…there'd be no life left.'_ He gripped his blade and kept his eyes sharp.

He felt a stir behind him as a Grimm rushed from the bushes and went for his throat. Before he could even react a bronze and red blur shot over his head, impacting the creature and nailing it to the trunk. He quickly spun around and was met with a smiling redhead who waved.

"Hello, Jaune." Pyrrha smiled as Jaune nodded.

"Hello, Pyrrha. Thanks for the assistance." She smirked.

"You're quite welcome. Though I believe you had the situation well in hand." Her hand glowed with dark energy as the spear dislodged itself from the tree and back into her hand.

"So, I guess this means we're partners?" she asked as she sheathed her weapon as he nodded.

"Looks that way." He sheathed his sword. "Ozpin said that the temple should be to the North." He looked up and judged the sun in the sky. "Which means we should start heading that way." He pointed to the North. "The Temple should be in that direction."

Pyrrha nodded, as she too came to that conclusion. "Then we best be on our way."

Jaune nodded as he and his new partner ventured forth into the Emerald Forest. Their feet treading along the grass as they were cautious of any more ambushes. Jaune's senses scanning the forest for anymore Grimm.

"So, Jaune." He looked forward as Pyrrha looked back. "What Academy did you learn that fighting style from? I'll admit I've never seen sword skills like that before. It was rather impressive." Jaune hesitated to answer her question but chose to divulge what he could, so as not to seem suspicious.

"I... never went to an academy. I was found when I was four years old by my Master. She taught me everything she knew." His memory drifting back to his Jedi days. Swinging his practise sabre under the watchful eye of his master.

"I see. She must be an amazing teacher." His eyes cast down was all the sign she needed to know.

"…She was…"

"Oh…I'm sorry, I didn't mean to," he shook his head.

"It's okay. It happened a long time ago. I try not to dwell on it that much." He breathed in a calming breath and focused on his Jedi teachings. Letting go of the sadness and the feeling of loss that came with it. Detaching himself from emotion. Connecting with the Force.

'_There is no emotion, there is peace.'_

He looked back to his partner just as the sounds of gunfire could be heard in the distance. "You hear that?" he asked his partner who nodded.

"Gunfire, which means our fellow applicants have engaged the enemy as well. We should probably keep moving." She suggested as Jaune nodded. She paused when she noticed the small cut on Jaune's cheek.

"Jaune, there's something I've been meaning to ask you."

"Yes?"

"That scratch on your cheek, why hasn't it healed over yet?" he blinked as he touched the cut on his cheek.

"What do you mean? It's a cut, it will heal when it needs to." _'No need to waste Force Heal on a small cut.'_ He thought to himself as he remembered learning the technique from Master Shaak Ti, who taught it to all the Padawan's back at the Temple.

"Yes, but shouldn't your aura have protected you from it in the first place? Or at the very least heal it as soon as you were able?"

"Aura can do that?" he asked, as he became somewhat intrigued of this power.

"Yes, didn't your Master explain all this to you?" she asked as Jaune debated how he should respond to that and possibly run the risk of exposing his lack of knowledge. So, he decided to tell the truth, from a certain point of view.

"My master wasn't all that…_proficient_ with Aura. She instead focused it on other applications."

"But then how are you able to use your semblance?" she asked assuming his Jedi abilities were related to his Semblance.

"She didn't use it as much, but she taught me how to, '_Manipulate'_ it with different means. I don't think she ever considered there were other ways to use it?" Pyrrha looked suspicious as she walked over to him. Wordlessly she placed her hand on his chest as he blushed.

"Uh, Pyrrha? What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to see if your Aura is active, maybe your master didn't fully unlock your Aura when she activated it…" she narrowed her gaze as she felt the boy. "It's strange though, I feel something inside of you, but it's faint. Like it's coming from somewhere else."

Then without consultation, she began to chant.

"_For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all, infinite in distance and unbound by death."_ She placed a hand on his chest. _"I release your soul, and by my shoulder protect thee."_

Jaune felt something strange when she touched his chest and her body glowed red. He felt something inside of him awaken, something that strangely felt like it was always there. It was different from the Force and yet similar at the same time.

She stumbled back as she looked tired. "Pyrrha!" Jaune managed to catch her before she fell back. "You alright!?" she nodded as she got back up, while his body glowed white and he felt a surge of energy resonating from within him. "What did you do to me?"

"I used my aura to unlock the rest of yours." She noticed the cut on his cheek disappear almost instantaneously. "And I have to admit, there was a lot of it. Like nothing I'd ever felt before."

He gazed at the glow on his arms before they slowly faded. "The energy that surrounds you is your own. You should have no problem with your aura now." He looked at her and slowly nodded.

"Yeah…thanks." He looked up to the sky as the sun hung directly overhead. "We should get moving, its already noon and the Temple should be up ahead." She nodded as she continued ahead of him.

Jaune looked back to his hand as he felt strange. Whatever Pyrrha had done to him seemed to strengthen his connection to the Force, albeit he felt the Living Force inside of him was giving him power. He felt the energy of the universe flowing through him more freely and felt more connected than ever before. But it was…odd…it was against everything the Jedi taught him.

And Pyrrha, he didn't know why, but he felt a connection had been formed between them. It was…it was almost like the bond he had with Master Secura. A link between Master and Apprentice.

Meanwhile, Pyrrha was contemplating what she felt when she activated the 'rest' of his aura. It was massive, that much was sure. It had nearly overwhelmed her how much Aura the young man possessed. But there something else. When she connected her Aura to him, unbeknownst to her, she had also connected herself to the Force. And for a moment, a split second, she felt what all Force Users feel every single day.

The weight of everything all around her.

It was startling to her, as well as confusing. She had never felt anything like that before and she wondered if that was what Jaune felt every day, or if it all was just her experiencing a rush of his larger reserves.

Either way, it brought another air of mystery to her partner. "Who are you, Jaune Secura?"

* * *

Meanwhile at the other end of the Forest

* * *

Ruby stared with a bored expression as her partner, Weiss Schnee, paced back and forth. "Will you just admit it, we're lost." Weiss shook her head.

"We're not lost, we've just…taken a wrong turn is all."

"That is the definition of getting lost," Ruby grumbled.

"Well maybe if you hadn't made me miss, we wouldn't have nearly caused a forest fire and we wouldn't have gotten lost in the first place!" Ruby glared as he got back up.

"That wasn't my fault! How was I supposed to know you were there! You needed to telegraph what you're going to do!"

"And you need to pay more attention to your surroundings! Honestly, it's like working with a child!"

"I wish Jaune was my partner, at least he knew how to fight with someone." Ruby huffed as he crossed her arms.

"At this point, I'd take that rock over there to be my partner." Weiss pointed to a rock.

Ruby groaned in annoyance as she began to walk away, while Weiss continued to look for some sort of identifying marker that could lead them back on the path to the temple. Ruby kicked a small rock, which drew her attention upwards as a small lightbulb went off in her head.

"Weiss! Come on! I've got a great idea!"

"What are you?" she trailed off as Ruby pointed up to a large Nevermore rest, which housed the largest Nevermore she had ever seen. Luckily it was asleep and did not notice to the two huntresses.

"Oh, you cannot be ser- and you're already climbing it."

Ruby started climbing the tree as Weiss and sighed heavily. "Now I'm starting to wish I found that blond, instead of this dope."

* * *

Meanwhile, Near the Deathstalker Cave

* * *

Jaune and Pyrrha stood before a large cave with depictions of a large beast fighting off smaller humanoids with long spears. The degradation and staining indicated that it had been here for a long time.

"What do you think, Pyrrha?" Jaune asked cautiously, as he had grown to be since the Clone Wars and Order 66. Plus, he had seen enough Rancor lairs for one lifetime

"I don't think so, this looks more like a Grimm's Lair. Those depictions on the wall could be a warning about a large old Grimm that might be inside. We should be cautious if we decide to go in." Jaune nodded as he raised his hand and focused the Force to enhance his senses.

"You're right. I can feel something inside. It's old and angry, but docile right now. It would be best we don't wake it…"

"That's impressive. You can sense the Grimm inside?" Jaune nodded.

"I can sort of…_feel…_the negative energy coming from the cave."

"You have quite the Semblance Jaune." He smiled a little.

"Right, Semblance…" he trailed off as he felt a 'Whispering' within the Force. It felt cold. And Dark _'There's something else is in there, something…evil'_ Jaune thought as his hand subtly gripped his blade handle.

"We should go…now." He advised as Pyrrha nodded.

Jaune looked back one last time as he was certain there was something inside that cave, something that was connected to the Force.

And reeking of the Dark Side.

Deep inside the cave, a red light slowly glowed ominously as the Deathstalker slumbered in its lair. Resting almost protectively in front of a small object before it was obscured by its large body.

After walking away from the cave, they eventually made their way to a large glade that sported a decaying ruin. In the centre of the ruins were pedestals with black and gold chess pieces.

"This must be the place." Jaune thought aloud as Pyrrha nodded.

"It would appear so; it was a good thing we didn't go into that Cave before."

"Yeah, who knows what could've happened?" In some alternate dimension, possibly watching this dimension, two certain trainees; one a redhead and the other blond sneezed and felt embarrassed for some strange reason. His eyes caught sight of Yang and Blake as they held a gold Knight in their hands.

"Hey, I know those two. That's Blake and Yang."

"You know them?"

"We met briefly. The blond one is Yang, she's the sister of a friend of mine named Ruby. And I also met Blake because of Ruby too…well, after she blew her and Weiss up." he explained as she raised an eyebrow.

"Blew up?"

"It's a long and confusing story. But we should probably head over to them. We need to get one of the Relics and get out of here before more Grimm shows up." he advised as Pyrrha nodded and they walked over to the ruins, as the other two noticed them.

"Hey, looks like we're not the only ones to find this place. How are you doing Lady-killer?" Yang grinned as Jaune raised a confused eyebrow.

'_Lady-killer?'_

"And hey, I see you bagged yourself quite the partner. The four-time champ, not bad Secura." She made tsk noises while elbowing the boy in the chest playfully.

"Thanks, Yang," Jaune merely rolled his eyes as he walked over and grabbed the Rook piece.

"I don't suppose you mind if we take the…castle?" he asked, as he held the piece_. 'Must be this planet's version of Dejarik?'_ he thought to himself as Pyrrha nodded.

"I think it's a good choice." She said as he pocketed the piece. "Hey, have any of you seen Ruby? I haven't seen her since we were thrown in here."

Yang and Blake shook their heads. "Nope, I thought I saw her, but it turned out to be an Ursa Major. That I managed to take down all by myself." Yang said with a small bit of smugness in her voice.

"After I saved you from that second one?" Blake butted in with a raised eyebrow, while Yang merely shrugged.

"Eh, I told you had it under control." Blake rolled her eyes at her partner. "Well wherever she is, I'm sure she's fine."

* * *

Meanwhile

* * *

"I AM SO GOING TO SUE YOU!" Weiss screeched as she clung on for dear life while riding the back of a Nevermore. Ruby paying no attention as she scanned the Forest below for the Temple.

"There! I think I see the temple!" she called out over the Wind. "We're going to have to jump!"

"Jump!? Are you crazy!? We're thousands of miles in the air! Even with our Aura, we won't be able to survive a fall from this - and you've already jumped…" she stared at the vacant spot and then the small red dot falling to the earth.

"…I swear to the Gods that girl is going to give me an ulcer."

* * *

Back at the Temple Blake's ears bow perked slightly as she looked around, slightly curious about the loud noises she had been hearing for the past twenty minutes. "Hey. Do you guys hear that?" she asked.

The other three heard the noise as it drew closer and closer to them.

Jaune felt a subtle stir in the Force, as one of the many things he noticed about this world, was that every individual had a different sort of 'feeling' to them. Much like how Jedi could sense a Dark Side User.

Pyrrha's had a magnetic pull, Yang's felt like a supernova, Ruby's felt like the Wind with the scent of Roses, Weiss had a cool feeling and Blake's felt like a gentle passing shadow. So, who was it that felt like a thunderstorm caught in a Hurricane?

His answer came in the form of a large bear-like monster, that was waving its arms in pain before a loud bang of lightning struck its back and it fell dead to the floor. "Aw! The Teddy broke!" an orange-haired girl complained as she rolled off its back. Behind her was a teen with long black hair with a Magenta streak. He was breathing heavily on his knees as if he had just finished a marathon.

"Nora…Please…don't do that again." He said between breaths until he looked up and noticed 'Nora' was gone.

"Ooooooooo~!" they heard behind them as they all turned to see the organette staring at the other Rook. Before she took the piece and started singing, "I'm Queen of the Castle! I'm Queen of the Castle! I'm Queen of the Castle! I'm Queen of the-!"

"Nora!" she stopped as the black-haired teen walked over with a slightly disgruntled look in his eyes.

"Coming Ren!" she called out as she bounced over to him.

"…Did that girl just ride in on an Ursa?" Blake asked while Yang failed to find an answer.

"I've seen stranger," Jaune said, but silently admitted that was strange.

"Hey, do you hear that?" Pyrrha asked as they looked up.

"…heads uuuuuuuuuuUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUPPPPPPPP!" Ruby screamed as she fell from the sky.

"Ruby!" Yang yelled as she got ready to catch her sister, but with how fast she was falling, she feared that she wouldn't make it in time. Ruby closed her eyes and expected to hit the ground. When suddenly she felt herself stop and float.

"Huh?" she opened her eyes to notice she was floating just an inch or two off the ground.

She and everyone else turned to a small grunt as Jaune held his hand out, a small vibration surrounding his left hand, as he used the Force to hold her in place. He held the girl in place until he cut off the energy and the girl landed softly on the ground.

He breathed a sigh as he wiped his forehead.

"That was a close one," he suddenly felt a light smack on his back as he turned to a grinning Yang.

"Nice catch, Lady-killer." Yang joked as she started walking over to her sister, while Jaune rolled his slightly sore shoulder.

"You're welcome…I think?"

Ruby dusted herself off until her sisters' hand was in front of her as Yang pulled the little reaper off the ground. "Hey, sis."

"Hey Yang, when did you get here?"

"Before you, dingus. Obviously. You're lucky Jaune caught you with his Semblance. Otherwise, you'd be a pancake by now." She looked over her shoulder and waved.

"Thanks, Jaune!"

"You're welcome!"

"So, where's your partner?" Yang asked as Ruby's eyes blinked then widened as she looked up bashfully.

"Um…"

The group followed her gaze as they could barely see a small white dot, on the back of a large Nevermore that flew overhead. "How could you leave me, you dunce!?" Weiss's voice yelled over the wind.

"I told you to jump!" Ruby called back as she and the rest looked up.

'…_That is one big bird.'_ Jaune thought. "Is she going to be alright?"

"She'll be fine!" Ruby said nonchalantly.

"She's going to fall." Blake guessed as Ruby blew her off.

"No, she won't."

"She's falling." The boy, now known as Ren, stated as he watched the white-haired girl fall.

"Oh my gosh!" she sped forward, desperately trying to predict her flight path and attempt to catch the heiress. "I got you! I got you! I got you! I got you! I got you! I got you! I got you! I got-!" Weiss came to a sudden halt. Her whole body seemingly vibrating, as she moved slowly to the ground.

"What the?" Ruby looked confused before she looked back to Jaune as he had thrown a Force Slow and slowed her decent.

Jaune struggled to maintain the slow until he stopped using the Force, and she landed on top of her.

"…Thanks, Jaune!" Ruby groaned out from underneath the Heiress.

"Yeah…Thanks a lot." Weiss also groaned, with what little sarcasm she could muster at the moment. They both got up as they made their way back to the Temple.

"Well…that was something…" they all looked up as the Nevermore flew high in the air. "And now we have a birdbrain up above." Yang summarized.

Ruby grinned as she deployed her rifle and was prepared to shoot at the beast. "I got this." But before she could get a shot off, Weiss pushed the barrel down and glared at her.

"Are you kidding me? You want to antagonise it!? It's not bothering us right now, and this is probably our best chance to grab the Relic and get out of here" she stressed, but stopped when she noticed her sad face. "Look, can you maybe stop acting so childish for five seconds and listen to other people. Do that, and I promise I'll be nicer." She asked Ruby nodded.

"Yeah…yeah you're right. This will probably be our only chance to get to the Cliffs without any other obstacles." Jaune nodded at this.

"A strategic retreat is the best option for the moment. Remember, there are alternatives to fighting." He sagely suggested as they all nodded, grabbed their relics and left.

* * *

Meanwhile, lumbering across the Forest was a large humanoid-like Grimm. Its body pushing aside trees with ease as its single red eye combed the forest for signs of prey. The sound of gunfire and the scent of human filth caught its attention in the air, as the creature turned its attention to the old temple. Its single eye narrowing before it lumbered, then ran through the forest. Eager to fill its belly with the flesh of human flesh.

* * *

Back with the group, they eventually made their way to a large ruin situated over a large chasm covered in mist.

They were so close to the end. But unfortunately, the large Nevermore had followed them and was now perched on top of the Ruins. Its beady red eyes scanning the floor below, waiting for the Huntsman, and Jedi, to reveal themselves. Not only that, but several Beowolves and Ursa that had been pushed out of the Forest by the small forest fire had gathered around the Temple's only bridge and barred their escape.

"Well, …that's not good," Yang said as she and the others hid behind the pillars.

"Understatement of the year, Yang." Blake dryly commented as she observed the Grimm. "There has to be at least 30 Grimm in front of us. Not an easy fight." She checked the magazine in her weapon.

"Even if we got past those Grimm, there's still the Nevermore to deal with." Ren looked up to the Grimm as it reminded him of the one that attacked his home village years ago. "It's a particularly large Grimm at that. Not going to go down without a fight."

"So, we need to draw those other Grimm away, then make our way to the Ruins where we can take cover," Jaune observed, as his mind was already formulating a plan. "Which means some of us are going to have act as bait."

He pulled out his blaster and checked the charge. Full battery, good. He considered using his Lightsaber but decided to stick with his sword for the time being unless the situation called for it.

"Okay, Pyrrha and I will draw the Grimm away from the bridge, allowing you guys to get across." He drew his sword from his belt. "Once you get into a good position, provide us with cover fire. We'll retreat back and once we're across, blow up the bridge. Once the Bridge is gone, those other Grimm won't be able to chase us. Which means we can then focus on the Nevermore. Does anyone have experience with Explosives?"

Nora raised her hand with a bright smile on her face.

"Do you think you can rig the bridge to blow behind us?"

She deployed her grenade launcher as she grinned. "Oh, I can manage that." She grinned as Jaune nodded.

"Okay, Pyrrha, you good with this?" he asked as the redhead nodded. "Alright…Good luck, and may the Force be with you." Jaune instinctively said as he ran from cover while the other stared for a moment.

"What the heck is the Force?"

"Must be a religious thing?"

Pyrrha merely shrugged as she followed her partner.

Jaune shot his blaster as the red bolt impacted against the beast. Luckily for him, red blaster bolts were almost indistinguishable from other weapons used by Huntsman, so it wouldn't draw any unwanted attention. His blast bolts stuck the beasts, as the Grimm roared and turned their attention to the pair as they fired on the packs.

"Go! Now!" Jaune ordered as he fired and drew the Grimm away.

The rest of the teens nodded as they quickly rushed to the bridge. The Nevermore spotted them from above as it released a mighty squawk and soared into the air. The Nevermore dived as its feathers launched from its wings, striking the earth below.

Luckily the teens were quick to react, as they easily avoided the razor-sharp feathers.

"Nora! Distract it!" Ren yelled as the girl nodded.

"Okie Dokie!" she rushed and dodged the feathers with ease before she drew her grenade launcher from her back and rapidly fired heart-shaped grenades at the winged beast. The grenades exploded against the large Nevermore as it was forced to retreat.

"Now! Over the bridge!" Ruby yelled as she and sped towards the bridge, stopped just shy of it and deployed her rifle mode to provide cover fire. The others closing in behind her as they ran across the bridge. "Nora, get some charges on the bridge!" she ordered as Nora nodded and took out three grenades.

Meanwhile, Jaune and Pyrrha were forced to hold off the Grimm as Jaune used Form VI to both kill and keep the Grimm away. With the Force as his ally, he gripped one with the Force and threw it over the edge of the gorge. While Pyrrha used her agile speed and blade to finish off the beasts. Her shield blocking incoming attacks, while her sword slashed across their bodies and reduced them to dust.

A beast jumped her from behind when suddenly it was pushed back by an invisible force and off the side of the cliff. She gave a brief nod to Jaune who blocked with his blade, moving expertly around the beast and sliced it's back wide open. A large Ursa roared as it attacked the Jedi, only for Jaune to slice off its arm, spin around and reverse his blade to impale its chest.

Sniper fire suddenly started hitting the Grimm as they both turned to see Ruby peering down her scope. "Jaune! Pyrrha! Get over here!"

"That's our cue. Get moving, I'll cover you!" Jaune ordered, as he pulled out his blaster and fired at the beasts.

Pyrrha nodded as she rushed for the bridge. Jaune fired a few more bolts as she made it across the bridge and turned to follow her.

Suddenly he felt a disturbance in the Force, as he looked back to the forest as tree upon tree was knocked over.

"What in the…"

A large humanoid-like Grimm with bulging muscles, thick black skin and heavy bone-white armour emerged from the forest as its single red eye glared at the young man. Pyrrha's eyes widened.

"Jaune! Get out of there! That's a Titan!" the beast roared as it charged at them.

"Ah, Karabast!" Jaune cursed slightly, as he turned back and ran to the bridge.

Pyrrha made to help her partner when the Nevermore screeched from above and flew towards the bridge. Colliding with the stone structure and separated them from the Jedi. Jaune looked over the edge as he watched the stones tumble into the abyss.

"Jaune!" he looked up to see Pyrrha at the other side, just as she had to dive for cover from the Nevermore above.

A roar brought his attention back to the Titan, as its large fist sailed towards him, only to strike the dirt, as Jaune rolled out of the way.

"Don't worry about me! Just take care of that Bird!" Jaune ordered, as he held his sword defensively.

Pyrrha was reluctant but nodded as she rushed back to the others.

* * *

Back with the rest, Ruby, Nora, Ren, Weiss, and Blake shot at the Nevermore as hails of dust rounds soared towards the large Grimm. It ducked and weaved between the blasts as its large form crashed through the decaying stone and knocked the teens away. Each one landing with expert precision, while Yang somehow managed to climb on the Nevermore's face and unloaded shell after shell into its mouth.

"Eat this buzzard boy!" she yelled with each bang.

She jumped off just as the Grimm crashed into another tower and toppled the ancient stoneware. Yang landed with expert ease as she fired at the beast.

"Where's Jaune!?" Ruby asked as she fired at the beast, while Pyrrha aimed her rifle.

"We got separated. Jaune's fighting off a Titan all by himself!"

"Okay, we'll handle the Nevermore, you Nora and Ren go help Jaune! We'll catch up as soon as the Nevermore is down!" Ruby ordered, as Pyrrha and the others nodded, while she looked between the pillars of the temple and the large Nevermore that flew above.

"I have an idea! Get the Nevermore over to those towers! Blake, Yang! Draw him over this way! Weiss, get some dust ready! I've got a plan!" The other girls nodded as they began their counter-attack.

First, they blinded the beast with multiple shots to the face, this caused the beast to swerve off course. Next, Yang jumped at the beast as she landed inside the avian's mouth, holding its jaw open with her strength. She then unloaded every shot into its mouth, before it crashed into the wall. Finally, Weiss instantly froze its tail in place as Blake and Yang used Gambol Shroud as a slingshot.

"Now sis!" Yang yelled as Weiss catapulted Ruby to the Nevermore, who hooked her blade under its neck and dragged the beast up the wall. With a click and a bang, she severed its head from its body as the headless Nevermore fell into the abyss.

"Alright! Now we go help the others!" Ruby commanded as she jumped down and ran to help the others.

Jaune ducked and weaved past the large fists, as the 'Titan' Grimm continued to unleash its wrath upon the boy.

* * *

Meanwhile – at the Cliffs

* * *

Back at the Cliffs, the Headmaster and Vice-headmistress watched as the students faced off against the Nevermore and the humanoid Grimm, known only as a Titan: a species of Grimm that was similar to the mythological beast the cyclops. These Grimm were particularly known for their brute strength, hardened defensives and their improvisation of using what's available as a weapon.

However, their large sizes made them slow and easy to avoid. It was not advisable to be hit by one of these.

"Should we be concerned Headmaster? That Titan looks particularly old and seems to know how to use objects as a weapon. It may be too much for the students to handle." Glynda asked as the man pondered.

"Maybe…but I want to see what these students are capable of. And it may give us a better look at what else Mister Secura is capable of." He narrowed his eyes to the Jedi Padawan. As he used his 'Semblance' to throw rocks and boulders at the beast.

"There is more going on than we realise. And I intend to find out what."

* * *

Back at the Ruins

* * *

The Titan roared in anger as it charged at the boy, who only manage to slow it down with Slow, while he got out its way. His blade swung through the air as it nicked a sliver off its bone-like armour. Only for the slow to wear off and the Grimm to roar in anger.

'_It's armour is too thick! No way this blade will be able to cut through its armour!' _he looked down to the blade as cracks had begun to spread from the edge. _'I have to use my Lightsaber, but I still can't risk exposing myself. But at this point, I don't think I'll have many choices!'  
_

He jumped back as the Titan roared and grabbed a large chunk of stone and wielded it like a large club.

"That doesn't look good." The Grimm roared as it swung the pillar, forcing the young Jedi to evade its swing.

He ducked and dodged and weaved past its blows while firing with his blaster. Only to prove ineffective against its hardened bone plating. He jumped high onto the pillars as the beast roared and smashed the column to rubble, forcing the young Jedi to run along its length and jump to the ground. The Titan lifted the large pillar over its head as it swung down on the boy, but was stopped, as he managed to hold it back with the Force.

The ground beneath him beginning to crack and crater, as he used all he had to keep the giant from crushing him. He struggled to maintain his control as he focused all of his willpower into holding back the giant pillar.

The Titan almost seemed to grin as it prepared to end the young boy, and subsequently, one of the last remnants of the Jedi Order.

Until a bronze shield slammed into its face and caused the beast to lose its balance and veer the pillar off course. Something that Jaune took advantage of as he rolled out of the way. He looked over as Ren, Nora and his partner Pyrrha shot at the monster. Whose shield returned to her. The beast stumbling back as they continued to fire upon it.

"Eat this!" He heard Ruby yell as she and the others supported them.

"Jaune! Get out of there! We'll cover you!" Pyrrha yelled across the cavern, as he nodded and sprinted for the cliff.

The gap was wide, but with his Force Abilities, he could easily make the jump. But the Titan grew furious with the interlopers and threw its pillar at the shooters.

"Move!" Ren yelled as they managed to evade the pillar, only for the platform they were on to crumble and break away under their feet.

"No!" Jaune yelled as he summoned the Force into his hand and held the platform in place. It was far heavier than expected, but he could not break his connection. "Get off, now!" he yelled as they quickly made it to the safer footing.

Jaune cut off his connection, just as he sensed the Titan barrelling towards him, and he instinctively held his sword defensively while channelling the Force. The Dust blade shattering upon impact as he went sailing far from the beast and slammed into the stone wall. Air quickly exiting his lungs as he fell to the floor.

"Jaune!" Pyrrha's voice called out to him as he shook the fog from his brain.

He looked up to see the Titan roaring as now focused on the individuals that were shooting at him. His large hands grabbing chunks of stone and throwing them with incredible strength and speed. He looked at the broken remains of the blade before he felt the Force reverberate within him.

"I see…" he stood back up as he held the broken blade in his hand. "It's going to be like that. All right…let's do this."

Ruby and the others continued to fire on the beast, as the bullets bounced off its hardened bone plating. "Damn it! That thing is tough! Our bullets aren't even affecting it!"

"Argh! If only I could get closer!" Yang growled as she fired more rockets at the beast.

"We're too far to jump and we're low on ammo. Our best bet is to keep it distracted while we figure out a way to help Jaune." Blake reasoned as she shot with her gun. The Titan roared as it held its armoured arm to defend itself from the barrage of bullets. Until their guns went click and they used up the last of their Dust.

"I'm out!"

"Same here!"

"Ditto!"

"Not good. We need to get across."

Pyrrha looked to the Grimm as it grinned and picked up a large boulder, prepared to throw it at the students. While their weapons shifted to close combat mode and prepared to make a desperate jump across the gap. It threw its arms and chucked the boulder at the teens…

Only to stare in confusion, as the boulder never left the space above its head as it floated in the air. Then dropped and smacked the beast in the face as the Titan tumbled to the ground. It slowly got back up as it shook its head and roared at the teens.

Until the broken blade smacked the back of its head and the beast halted.

It turned his head over to Jaune as he stood by the ruins it pushed him at. A calm demeanour overcoming the boy as a strange 'aura' reverberated off him, not like the ones that shrouded the other humans.

"Jaune! You can't face that thing without a weapon! Get out of there!"

"It's okay, I've got this." He responded much to her confusion

He reached behind his back as he pulled out his Lightsaber. The handle was around 27cms with a leather-bound grip and two small prongs around the emitter, almost like a primitive cross guard. He gripped the handle as he breathed a calming breath.

'_I am one with the Force, the Force is with me.'_ He mentally chanted as he prepared to expose himself to the others. He sparked the Lightsaber as the blade glowed its dark blue hue.

Eyes widened at the blade as both students, and teachers stared in awe of the glowing blade in the boy's hand.

The Titan stared at the glowing blade before it roared and charged to the boy. Its massive figure pounding across the dirt as its very presence caused the ground to shake. Jaune held his Lightsaber in his hand as he waited for the right moment to strike as the Titan roared and swung its fist. The familiar hum of the blade resonated as he ducked under the fist and slashed against its ribs.

The plasma blade striking hard against its chest, releasing a loud noise, as the beast roared and narrowly avoided the blade striking deeper.

The Titan roared in pain as it stumbled forward. Looking down at the glowing mark on its ribs before looking back at the young man as he held his glowing Lightsaber in his hands and held it defensively. It growled as it swiped again, only for the Jedi to avoid its hits and strike the blade against its back leg. The plasma easily cutting through its thick bone armour like a knife through hot butter.

Jaune spun the blade as its hum reverberated with each swing and he struck the blade against the armoured hide of the beast. Large hot gashes lined its body as the old beast began to realise the danger of the glowing blade and attempted to evade its sting. Moving back towards the ruins. Knowing that it might very well be its end.

But it would not go down so easily.

Meanwhile, the others stared in awe as the Jedi fought the beast. "W-What the heck kind of weapon is that!" Nora asked as she stared at the Lightsaber.

"I have no idea…" Ruby muttered as she stared at the glowing blade, her eyes slowly widening further as they began to sparkle. "But I think I'm in love."

"Well whatever it is, I've never seen anything like it," Weiss said as she tried to wrap her head around what the weapon was. "Did you know he had something like that?" she asked Pyrrha who shook her head.

"No, he never mentioned it." She watched as the beast swung its fist, only for the blade to slice deep into its shoulder and caused it to scream in pain.

"Wait, if Jaune had that kind of weapon…why didn't he use it earlier?" Yang asked, whilst keeping her eyes on the fight, too mesmerised by the glowing blue blade. "It looks like it could've helped us out earlier."

"I think there is more to this 'Jaune' then we know." Ren only said as he too was entranced by the blade of the Fallen Order.

* * *

Ozpin and Goodwitch watched in amazement as well as the boy expertly swung the Lightsaber at the beast. "Headmaster, what is that? I've never seen a weapon like that before in my life. Is it something new from Atlas?"

"…I have no idea, Miss Goodwitch. While I do not doubt Atlas ingenuity and creativity, something tells me that they would not have the technology to create something like that. Or, at least that we know of. But whatever it is, it seems to be highly effective against the Grimm." He narrowed his eyes as Jaune held the Lightsaber in his hand while using the Force to throw a large boulder at the beast.

"But it does raise more questions about Mister Secura…" he narrowed his vision to the handle of the Lightsaber as he wracked his brain around it.

'_I feel like I've seen that design before. But where?'_

* * *

Jaune jumped back as the Titan swung its fist and slashed at the Grimm's arm, lobbing the appendage from its body as it roared in anger and pain. Its stump still glowing red hot as smoke began to spill from its wound.

Jaune held his stance as his Jedi training told him to defend and react to what his opponent would do next. From the looks of it, he knew that this was an old Grimm and the way it fought suggested it had intelligence from the way it avoided his attacks. He held the blade across his body as he glared at the beast who growled at him.

It was clear that the blade was more dangerous then it initially assumed, if the burning marks in its body weren't evident enough. Its only options now were to either continue to fight or run and return stronger.

Its eye shifted over to the ruins where the other 'humans' stood as it drew upon its instincts. Grabbing a boulder with its undamaged arm, it picked up the heavy stone and threw it at the teens. Jaune's eyes following it as they widened upon seeing the stone flying towards the others.

Instantly calling upon the Force, he 'froze' the stone as it moved to a crawl in mid-air. This gave them enough time to snap the others out of their daze, as they quickly moved out of the way. Just as the boulder resumed its speed and slammed into the stone walkway.

He breathed a sigh of relief before he felt the Force scream at him, and he turned just in time to see the beast throw its fist towards him.

With little time to bring his sabre up, he held his spare hand towards the beast and called upon the Force to protect him. The beast's fist colliding with the invisible force and sending the boy back. His Lightsaber dropping from his hand as the blade deactivated and rolled across the ground.

"Jaune!" he heard his name being called out as the beast held his neck, fully intent on snapping the Jedi's head from his torso. Right before a red and bronze spear lodged itself into its shoulder and it roared in pain.

But that was all he needed as he used the Force to summon his Lightsaber back into his hand as the blue blade ignited. He swung the blade upward and detached its remaining arm from its body, dropping the padawan. The beast roared as its limbless appendages spewed smoke. But that was all he needed as Jaune spun around and sliced the beast in half at the waist.

The beast's body fell apart in two as its cut edges burned red before disappearing into the smoke. Jaune breathed a calming breath as he stood upright and deactivated the blade of light.

He looked at the smoking corpse, staring at the large creature. Already he could feel the presence of the others running towards him, as he gripped the handle.

_'So, now they know. And now time to see if these people truly know nothing of the Jedi Order...Or if It was all an elaborate hoax and are servants of the Empire…'_ he closed his eyes and slowly turned.

_'Whatever happens, I'm prepared for anything…'_

Only to stare in the wide sparkly eyes of Ruby as she had gotten right up close to him and had her gaze fixated on his Lightsaber.

"WHAT IS THAT!" Ruby yelled as his eardrums near burst from the yell.

_'Okay wasn't prepared for that-!'_

"I HAVE NEVER SEEN ANYTHING LIKE IT! IT WAS SO BEAUTIFUL! SO ELEGANT! SO POWERFUL! TELL ME ITS SECRETS!" she suddenly latched herself to his body as she reached for his Lightsaber while he held it from her grasp.

"W-What the kriff! G-Get off me!"

"No! Not until you tell me everything about this weapon! Where did you get it! Did you make it yourself!? Can you teach me how to make one!? I must know!" Ruby exclaimed as Jaune had a rough time trying to balance his weight and the suddenly hyperactive redhead trying to reach for his only possession.

"Ruby get off me!"

"NEVER!"

Finally, the others snapped out of their daze as Yang grabbed her sister by her hood and easily detached her off her fellow blond. "Whoa! Easy there, sis! You're going full Weapons Geek Mode! Geez, the only time I ever saw her like this was when she started weapons shop!"

Ruby clawed and struggled in vain as she continued to go for the Lightsaber. Jaune looked more concerned as Yang was trying to coax her sister out of her obsessed phase. Until a gloved hand was held in his face as Pyrrha held out a hand to him.

"You okay Jaune?" Pyrrha asked as she helped the boy up.

"I'm okay. Just wasn't expecting…that." He pointed to Ruby as she struggled in Yang's grip.

"But seriously, Jaune. What kind of weapon is that?" she asked as she pointed to his Lightsaber. "I've never seen anything like it before."

"Indeed. What type of Dust do you use to power it?" Weiss asked trying to get a closer look when he moved it out of her reach. "Is it an Atlas design. I'll admit I wasn't aware we were making such a weapon?" he shook his head.

"No, I made it myself with help from my Master…and an old friend."

He briefly thought back to the day he constructed his Lightsaber with the help of the Architect Droid – Huyang. The old droid and his knowledge of the Ancient Weapon of his Order brought a warm smile to his face. He only hoped that he and others had escaped the Purge.

"Not to be rude, but if you had a weapon like this. Why didn't you use it earlier?" he looked over to the raven-haired boy with the magenta streak.

"The reason I did use it before, uh-"

"Ren"

"-Ren. I figured at the time I wouldn't need to use it. But I misjudged how powerful that Grimm was, and it was a stupid lapse in Judgment. It will not happen again. Besides, it looks like I'm going to use it for a while now."

"Could you teach me how to make one?" he looked over to Ruby who had managed to calm down, though there was still the glint and stars in her eyes. "Because I would love to add those features to Crescent Rose. It would be so cool!" she jumped slightly. Which disappeared as he shook his head.

"The exact process is difficult and nearly impossible to recreate. The original blueprints and materials were lost ages ago." He looked at his weapon.

_'Not to mention I highly doubt there are Kyber Crystals anywhere on this planet.' _

"Well, maybe if you let me have a look at it, I might be able to-"

"No…" she blinked in confusion as he held the Lightsaber. "This is all I have left. I'd rather not have it taken apart."

She was about to argue when Yang placed a hand on her shoulder and shook her head. It was clear she understood what the boy was thinking and decided to best leave it alone.

"Hi!" he jumped back slightly from an orange-haired girl. "Names Nora, Nora Valkyrie. What do you call it anyway?" she asked as he looked confused.

"Call it? What do you mean?"

"I mean, I call my Hammer Magnhild. Renny named his StormFlower, we know, Ruby right?" Nora asked as Ruby nodded. "Named her's Crescent Rose. But what do you call yours? Glow? Laser Sword? Oh! Blue Light!" Jaune shook his head.

"No…I just call what it is…a Lightsaber."

"Lightsaber?" Ruby hummed. "Doesn't give it much flare…but straight to the point. I like it!" he smiled a little as he clipped the Lightsaber back on to his waist.

"I hate to break this up, but maybe it would be best if we head back to the Academy now? We got what we came for and both Grimm are Dead. It wouldn't be wise to linger here any longer than needed." Blake interrupted.

"Good idea, we should head back." The others nodded while Ozpin and Goodwitch watched from the cliffs.

"So…what now headmaster?" Glynda asked as the man pondered before shutting off his scroll.

"Now…we wait."

* * *

Beacon Academy – Atrium

* * *

The initiation graduates gathered on the stage as Ozpin stood before them, while a holographic screen projected their images. "Russel Thrush. Cardin Winchester. Dove Bronzewing and Sky Lark." the screen of the auditorium show each of their profiles as the boys are lined up for the applauding audience to see as Ozpin continues.

"The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team CRDL, led by... Cardin Winchester!"

The audience gives one more wave of ovation, while four students walk up to the stage to take their places in front of the headmaster as their faces fill the screen.

"Jaune Secura. Lie Ren. Pyrrha Nikos. Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team JNPR." Amid the clapping, Nora laughs and hugs Ren. "Led by... Jaune Secura!"

"Led?"

"Congratulations, young man." Pyrrha offers a friendly shoulder bump to Jaune, who nods in thanks.

"And finally: Blake Belladonna. Ruby Rose. Weiss Schnee. Yang Xiao Long. The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team RWBY. Led by... Ruby Rose!" Weiss looks outright surprised, while Ruby was obviously in shock as Yang hugged her sister.

"I'm so proud of you!"

"It looks like things are shaping up to be an... interesting year." His eyes were then cast to Jaune and the Lightsaber on his waist.

* * *

Later – Deep within the Beacon Vaults

* * *

After the graduates were escorted to their rooms, and the lights were hushed. An elevator descended to the lowest parts of the school as Ozpin emerged. Green flames lighting the pillars of the hallway as he made his way deep into the Vault. His footsteps echoing out as they trod on the stone floor.

He paused momentarily as he stood before a set of casket-like devices, with one currently occupied. He brushed a hand across the glass before he turned to the other side of the room and walked over to a set of pedestals. One of which held a familiar cylindrical object. However, this one had two 'ports' on the side of the hilt. Giving it an almost sword-like shape.

He picked up the object as his thumb brushed against the rust and decay upon the object. He pulled out his scroll as he watched Jaune Secura light up his Lightsaber. He then flicked what he assumed was a switch, yet nothing happened.

"Hmm…" He looked at the footage of Jaune fighting with the Force and wondered. "Who are you, Mister Secura?"

* * *

Meanwhile – Somewhere in the Ocean

* * *

Captain Edward Blackbeard was a notorious Pirate who, unlike most bandits, believed that he could make his fortune by robbing the boats that dared to cross the open waters. It wasn't as glamorous as other bandit tactics, like the Branwen Tribes. But it brought in a nice profit. Enough to keep himself and his men filled.

Their usual tactic was to attack during early morn, right when the fogs would be thick then cripple their ships. Any survivors would have to deal with the underwater Grimm that would surface afterwards, leaving no trace of their existence.

Alternatively, they would dive for salvage from wreckages of said Grimm attacks that weren't' lucky enough to deter the Grimm.

It paid less and was more dangerous venturing into Grimm infested waters. But it was the only viable option.

This week however there weren't enough ships passing through, due to recent weather. It would pick up eventually when the storm passed. But until then, they were stuck doing salvage. Some of his men emerged from the waters as they removed their gear.

"Anything!?" he called out as they shook their heads.

"Nothing! Not a single scrap!" they replied, as they pulled themselves in. "We haven't seen a single ship in days. If we don't find something soon, we're going to starve!" Edward sighed as he rubbed his forehead.

"Don't worry lads, something will come our way. But we must be patient, I mean it's not like something is just going to fall from the sky?"

"Hey look! Something's falling from the sky!"

He looked over as his first mate turned to the clouds as a flaming object came tumbling from the sky. It crashed with a huge splash in the ocean. The pirates stared before a metal object floated to the surface. They blinked before a grin spread across his face.

"Boys, I think our prayers have just been answered!"

Their ship pulled up alongside the object as their crane plucked it from the water and landed it on deck. "What the heck is it?" one of the crewmen asked.

"Don't know. Ya think it's one of them Atlas ships? Trying to send something into space again?"

"A fat lot of good that will do. Nothing with Dust leaves this wreck of a planet."

Edward walked over as he inspected the pod. It wasn't Atlas tech. Looked too advanced, even for the most technologically advanced Kingdom in the world. There was no way this thing was one of theirs. So, whose was it.

"It doesn't matter whose it is. But it might have us one of them Atlas Soldiers. So, get the cattle prods ready then open her up boys. See if we can make a ransom out of the poor sap inside." His men nodded as they jammed their pry bars into the door and forced it open.

A loud hiss and steam exited the pod before they peered inside. "Whoa, it's a chick!"

Inside the 11th Sister groaned. Her helmet cracked and her head still spinning after spending two days in the Escape pod. Her memories starting to come back to her as she slowly looked up to see burly men staring at her. Edward grinned as he held a cattle prod behind his back.

"It's okay now." He held out a welcoming hand.

The Memory of the Jedi passing through her mind as her rage flared.

"You're safe with-Gah!" he stopped mid-sentence as an invisible force wrapped around his neck. The Inquisitor held her gripped hand out as she held the Captain with the Force, using it to choke the life out of him. An angry growl escaped her throat, as she slammed the man into the deck and then to the back of the ship.

The men looked back in horror and fear as she stepped out of the escape pod.

One of them tried to hit her, but she used the Force to lift him and throw him into the others. She reached behind for her Lightsaber but cursed as it was missing. She then dodged, ripped the electric prod from his grip, and jammed it into another man's face.

She then used the prod to zap, spark and electrocute anyone that stood in her way.

The others drew their swords as they rushed at the woman, who expertly and brutally defeated them with powerful blows and unbridled Force powers fuelled by the Dark Side until finally all the pirates were defeated, as they lay in a defeated heap.

Edward groaned as he attempted to stand, only to feel his body levitate and float towards the red masked woman as she glared at him. She held him in place as he hovered in front of her, unable to move.

"**You, where am I?"**

"Y-You're on my ship, near Anima! W-We pulled you out of the wreckage!"

"**What system am I in? What planet is this and where is the closest Imperial Settlement?"**

"P-Planet? Imperial? What are you talking about!? Y-You must've hit your head on something! Gah!" the Force tightened around his neck as he struggled to breath.

"**Do not lie to me! ****What planet is this!"**

"Remnant! This is Remnant! and I have no idea what a system is or what the hell an imperial Settlement is?! Are you talking about the Kingdoms!? T-The closest one is in Mistral! I swear!" 11th Sister glared as she looked around the ocean while holding the man with the Force.

"**No imperial Settlement...Is this an undiscovered planet?"** she looked back and glared. **"Next Question. The Jedi, where is he?"**

"J-Jedi? I don't know what you're talking about!" she dropped him to the floor as he held his neck tentatively.

"**We'll see."** She held her hand to his face as she used the Force to probe into his mind. He felt something crawling into his mind as he gasped and grunted in pain. The Force reverberating in his skull as she dug through the man's thoughts.

"**I sense…you're telling the truth. You truly have no idea where we are. No clue of the Empire or the Galaxy itself…interesting."** She forced deeper as she shifted through his mind. **"And these creatures, these 'Grimm'. They are like the Dark Side made flesh…" **she let him go as he breathed heavily.

"**So, I'm on an unexplored planet with no connection to the Empire, with creatures made of the Dark Side?"** she felt out with the Force as she could feel everything.** "The Jedi is here; I can sense it. But the planet is so rich in the Force I can't pinpoint his location." ** She turned back to the Captain as she stood before the man.

"**You. Take me to this…Anima, you spoke of. And I promise I will let you and your crew live. Refuse…" **she held up one of his men with the Force as the man struggled before she gripped her fist and his neck snapped.

"**And there will be consequences."** He and the others quickly nodded as they scurried to get to work. 11th Sister smirked under her helmet as she moved to the bow of the ship.

"**You can't hide forever Jedi. Once I find you, the Jedi will be no more, and this world will fall under Imperial Might."** She grinned as her cape billowed in the wind. An ominous feeling draping over the world as the Inquisitor set her sights on the untapped world of Remnant.

* * *

**And Scene. Well here is Chapter III of Knight of the Fallen Order. Sorry for the long wait, been busy with work and family stuff. Also, seen Rise of Skywalker and Mandalorian. Enough said. Anyway, I'm still working on my other stories, including some of my older ones. As well as some new ones that popped into my brain. They won't leave me alone!**

**..Ahem, But it takes time and I hope to make them just right.**

**So anyway, the 11****th**** Sister is on Remnant and hellbent on finding Jaune and enacting her revenge.**

**Will Jaune be able to hold off the Inquisitor and stop her from contacting the Empire? And what is an old Lightsaber doing in the Vault? Find out next time, when I've worked on it, in…**

**Episode IV: Jedi at Beacon**


	4. Episode IV: A Jedi at Beacon

RWBY: Knight of the Fallen Order

He could not remember his home planet, or even his family, only the name stitched to his clothes. He was found, raised and trained by the Jedi Order. As a Padawan, he fought in the Clone Wars, survived Order 66 and escaped with his life. Now he has crashed on a strange alien planet that has never heard of the Empire, space travel, the Jedi or even the Force itself. What will Jaune Arc discover on the world of Remnant?

* * *

**A/N many ask why I don't put this in the cross-over section. Well, it's because if I did then not as many would read it. Crossover sections rarely get visited and there aren't many stories that think of combining the two. So that's the reason.**

**Also, after much consideration, I've decided that certain Dust Ammo can be deflected by a Lightsaber, but some will be difficult, such as Gravity Dust, Ice or area affect-based Dust. Gravity would push a Jedi back unless countered with the Force. Also, some I've noticed fire beams of energy, so they could be deflected.  
**

**Regular bullets melt on contact that has been proven to harm Jedi. In Legends and Canon, there are weapons called Slugthrower's, primitive bullets that used kinetic energy. But for this story, Dust bullets are dust made ammo with metal casings. Unless someone can give me a better understanding of Dust effects against Lightsabers. **

**Also, need suggestions for what alien species the 11****th**** sister should be. Need a species that's alien enough but humanoid enough not to be confused for a Faunus, suggestions would be grateful. Also, ****WearyCurmudgeon, if you could message me, I hope to get your help as an editor, that would be great. **

**So yeah. Enjoy!**

* * *

A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away….

**RWBY: Knight of the Fallen Order**

Episode IV: A Jedi at Beacon

A team is born!

After surviving perilous trials Jedi Padawan, Jaune Secura successfully passed the Beacon Initiation and has found shelter within the walls of the illustrious Beacon Academy.

Having partnered up with the Gladiatorial Champion - Pyrrha Nikos, the Thunderer - Nora Valkyrie and the Mysterious - Lie Ren, the four have formed the newest freshmen team – Team JNPR alongside their sister Team of RWBY!

But as the new students celebrate their victory, the 11th Sister has crashed landed on the planet and has taken the crew of Edward Blackbeard under her command! Now the two Force Sensitives attempt to navigate the strange world that they had landed on, and may uncover lessons that both sides should learn…

* * *

8 Years Ago – Jedi Archives – Coruscant

* * *

Blue eyes scanned the datapad before him, as a 9-year-old Jaune was buried nose deep in the many tomes of the Jedi Order. Around him, others were busy reading or discussing matters of philosophy with the Force or the recent politics in the senate. Jaune really didn't hear them. Politics were not his thing, history, on the other hand, that was something he was interested in.

He was currently reading up on the History of the Jedi Order, as well as navigation charts.

The Birth of the Jedi Order on the planet Tython. The Formation of the Old Republic. The First and Second Great Schisms that split the Jedi Order and forged the Sith. The Great Hyperspace Wars. The Sith Empire. The Scourge of Malachor. The Mandalorian-Jedi War. The Battle of Malachor V. The Jedi Civil War. The Fall of the Old Republic, the Rise of the current Republic and the Destruction of the Sith Order.

Hundreds of thousands of years of Galactic History. Things that were known to most of the Galaxy was strange and new to him.

He always wondered why he was not privy to this knowledge as a child. Either he was going to learn it before the Jedi would take him, or he was from a real backwater planet that had no knowledge of the Galactic community. That one was unlikely seeing as most of the known Galaxy had been explored, with the unknown regions still unexplored.

"Though I highly doubt I'm from the Unknown Regions." He set the datapad down as he picked up another and searched the planet's history.

"Hello, Jaune. Still have your nose buried in those data-pads I see." he looked over as he looked to a man with long brown hair, a matching beard and a kind smile on his face.

"Oh, greetings Master Kenobi. Yes, I was just busy catching up on History. There's so much I don't know about and I really want to learn it before the Gathering." Kenobi smiled at this.

"That's good to hear, young one. I wish my student was more like you. Anakin is impulsive and reckless, but very gifted and strong with the Force. I believe he will become a great Jedi one day. If only he would learn patience. But do not spend all your time in the Archives. The physical practice is just as important as knowledge after all." Jaune nodded.

"Thank you, Master Kenobi, I will remember to keep that in mind." He returned to his reading but Obi-wan could sense something.

"There's another reason you're researching the Archives, aren't you?" Jaune remained silent and turned his head away. "Whatever is troubling you, do not be afraid to share it." Jaune sighed as he lowered the pad.

"Master Kenobi…do you know where you came from?"

"Of course. I don't often talk about it, but I was born on the Planet Stewjon. Though my memories of it are scarce, as I was inducted into the Order at a young age, I've heard it's a beautiful planet." He raised an eyebrow before adopting an understanding look.

"Ah, I see where this is going. You're still trying to find your home planet, aren't you?"

"Yes, Master…everyone in this temple knows where they came from. Master Secura told me she grew up on Ryloth. Anakin said he was from Tatooine, even my upper classmate Ahsoka knows she was born on Shili, but me…I don't know where I came from." He showed him the charts.

"I've checked every planet with humanoid lifeforms but none of them matches up to what I remember."

"And what do you remember about your home?" Obi-wan asked curiously as he sat next to the boy and stroked his beard. Jaune furrowed his brow and closed his eyes.

"I remember…a green forest and a stream near a campfire…I remember this feeling like…I don't know how to describe it, but it was warm and welcoming. And faces…faces I can't place…but aside from that, I can't remember anything else. I was too young to remember anything and the Zygerrians destroyed any navigational data that could help me find my home." He sighed as placed the pad down.

"I know I should let go of attachments and focus on my Jedi training…but how am I supposed to focus on my future as a Jedi…if I don't even know my own past?" he asked as Obi-wan nodded and he thought for a moment.

"I cannot say I understand not knowing where you came from. But being a Jedi isn't about where you came from, it's about where you're going. Our Duty as Jedi Knights is to protect the People and the Republic. To defend truth, justice and maintain the Peace that took centuries to create." He placed a comforting hand on the youngling's shoulder.

"My old master, Qui-Gon, used to tell me about his theory on 'The Living of the Force'. How we shouldn't focus on the future but on the here and now. Your past is shrouded in mystery, but all things of the past have a way of revealing themselves in time. Trust in the Force and one day you will find your answer. For now, focus on the present."

Jaune looked hesitant but nodded all the same. "Yes, master."

"Very good. Now best be off, if I recall you and your classmates will take part in the Gathering soon and begin building your own Lightsaber." Jaune peeped up a little as nodded and began to leave. "And remember, youngling." He looked back as Obi-wan smiled.

"The Force works in mysterious ways. Trust in it and your past will be revealed…" he walked away as Jaune stared at the Jedi Master then back to the pad that displayed a random star system, still wondering where he came from.

And if he would ever find his home?

* * *

Beacon Academy – Present Day

* * *

In the early morning, when the sun began to rise over the mountains that surrounded Vale, a young man sat in a meditative posture on the rooftops. His pose was still and calm as he focused on his connection with the Force. His Lightsaber hovering before him as he focused on floating the weapon and the crystal in his meditation. The Blue Kyber Crystal glowing with the Force as Jaune concentrated.

His mind drifted back to his days at the Jedi temple and he smiled.

"Ha, I remember Ahsoka telling me when young Petro first built his Lightsaber. So eager that he nearly blew himself up…I hope he and the other younglings survived." He opened his eyes as his Lightsaber floated back to him as he held the weapon in his right and the Kyber Crystal in his left.

"Still can't believe it's all gone." He looked over to the planet he was on and marvelled at its bizarre nature. "And now I find myself on a strange planet, lightyears away and hiding out in a Highschool... What would master Secura think of that?" he smiled softly.

Beep, Beep. Beep, Beep.

He looked down to his comm-wrist, placing the Kyber Crystal back in his necklace, before answering the call. "BT, what's up?"

"_Oh, finally he answers. This damn astromech wouldn't stop bugging me, asking if you were all right."_

"_Beweep, Boop. worp, worp!"_

"_I-I was not worried! I was just…concerned that we had been discovered because he failed to report in on time! I certainly wasn't worried about a Jedi scum!"_

"BT! Focus!" he heard a sorry as he sighed shaking his head. "Alright. Give me an update, what's the status on the Ship repairs?"

_"Well, we've managed to repair the internal systems, which means communication will not be as…unresponsive as a certain Jedi."_

Jaune chuckled a little.

"_The Hull breaches were not as bad as we thought and have been patched up. Which means that as soon as we find the parts, the Rustbucket will be space worthy. There is cosmetic damage to the outer hull, but that can be addressed later. However, there is a problem..."_

"What kind of problem?" he dreaded as the Droid showed him a diagram of the ship via hologram.

"_While the Fuel Lines for the engines were undamaged, we discovered that the supply lines for the Coaxium was damaged and we've lost all of it."_

Jaune frowned at this. "So, what you're telling me is that we can't go into Hyperspace?"

"_Correct. While the ship will fly, once we find suitable thrusters, we cannot go into Hyperspace until we find more Coaxium. At most, it would take us months before we would be able to leave the system and find a space fairing planet. Unless you know where to find more Coaxium on this backwater planet?"_

Jaune cursed a little as he ran a hand through his hair. But he remembered his Jedi Training and let go of his frustrations. "One problem at a time. Has anyone come looking for you guys, has anyone found the crash site?"

"_Negative. I've managed to fashion a 'primitive' cloaking device over the Rustbucket. Should anyone find us, all they would find would be a cleverly disguised spacecraft."_

"So…you basically covered it in leaves?" no response came over the comm, as he chuckled. "All right well, if anyone comes just stay hidden and report to me as soon as you can. We'll try and figure out how to move the ship away later. And BT…try not to kill anyone and draw any attention? This may not be an Imperial Controlled world, but we still have to be cautious."

"…_This coming from the Jedi attempting to hide in a school?"_

"Ha, fair point. Keep me posted."

He shut off the comm as he stood back up. The sun beginning to rise over the Academy as Jaune breathed in a calming breath before looking at his gloved left hand and gripping it tightly.

"Wish me, luck master. I get the feeling I'm going to need it."

He made his way back to his dorm room as he quietly opened the door, his teammates still asleep as they rested peacefully. He softly closed the door behind him as he decided to ready himself for the day. After showering he looked at the 'uniform' before him as he just stared at it.

'_It's certainly different from the Jedi Robes I used to wear. Looks more like civilian clothes. But this is what the students have to wear…'_ he held up the tie as he observed it. _'Course I don't think I would ever see master Windu wearing a tie?'_ he chuckled internally before getting dressed.

Pyrrha began to stir when she heard some grunting as she rose up from her bed to a rather amusing sight.

Her partner, the mysterious Jaune Secura, fiddling with a tie as he tried to wrap it around his own neck with a great amount of difficulty. "Dang it, I can take on Weequay Pirates, but I can't figure out a stupid tie? Well, to be fair they never taught this stuff back at the temple."

She was a little confused about what Weequay meant, but she assumed that it must've been the name of a pirate gang he and his master fought a long time ago. But what did he mean by the temple, she wasn't aware of any temple? There was more mystery to the boy then she originally thought.

But everyone has their secrets she supposed. She smiled a little when he continued to fight the tie.

"You need any help there?" she asked as he nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Pyrrha! Kriff you startled me. I didn't mean to wake you up." She blinked at the strange curse word but shook it off.

"It's okay, we should be getting ready for class anyway. Do you need help with that?" she asked as he reluctantly nodded.

"…Yeah…I don't normally wear stuff like this. I'm used to more _comfortable _clothing. I've never been one to wear a tie." She chuckled as she got out of bed. He blushed a little at her red nightgown as she grabbed the tie.

"It's simple really, here let me show you: _The Rabbit Bounded away with the Fox snapping at his cottontail. Once around the tree, the Fox chased the Rabbit. Twice around the tree they ran, the Rabbit scurried away from the fox and the little Rabbit got away_." She rhymed as she tied the cloth around his neck. "There, all done!" she smiled as he looked at the completed tie.

"Wow, thanks. But what was with the rhyme?"

"Oh, it's what my mother taught me, helps me remember. She always sang it for my father whenever he asked. I think he knew how to do it, but he always enjoyed her tying it for him." She smiled in fondness. He smiled as well, wondering what it was like to have a family.

"Showers free, so better get in before the others get up, partner." She nodded with a smile.

"Thank you, partner." She walked past him, clothes in hand as she got ready.

Jaune took this moment to meditate, as it was one of the few things that helped him focus. And it was a good means of passing the time. He pondered on his new role at this school, the strange feelings of familiarity he felt with the planet and what to do with his Lightsaber.

He had been instructed to place it in the lockers provided by the school. But he managed to convince them that he could not part with the weapon.

* * *

After the Initiation Test – Headmaster's Office

* * *

"Mister Secura, I would like to once again congratulate you on being selected as Team Leader," Ozpin said as he sat at his desk, Glynda on his right while Jaune stood before them.

"Thank you, Headmaster…but I get the feeling I'm here for more than just my leadership role?" He asked as the man nodded.

"Quite, you see it has come to our attention that your weapon was unregistered when you were enrolled. At first, we assumed it was a flashlight of some kind, but as we have just witnessed…that is not the case." Jaune narrowed his eyes as placed a hand on the hilt of his sabre.

"Mister Secura, as you may recall we asked all students to hand in their weapons to the Beacon Lockers upon arrival. It was to safeguard both the students and the faculty as well as ensuring your weapons were cared for. Had we known about it we would've insisted that you hand in your weapon." Ozpin explained as Jaune continued to eye the pair.

"So, what are you saying?"

"We're asking, Mister Secura, is why didn't you tell us about your other weapon?" Glynda asked with her patented 'Glynda Glare'. "You may not seem like it, but for all, we know you could've unleashed your weapon and killed everyone in the ballroom last night. Or Gods forbid, one of the students stealing it from your sleep and injuring others."

"That wouldn't be the case, Miss Goodwitch. My master taught me to never give in to anger and never harm innocent people. And as for stealing it, my…_Semblance _makes it near impossible for anything to sneak up on me. There's no way I would allow my Lightsaber to be taken while I was asleep."

'_So, he calls it a Lightsaber, interesting…' _Ozpin gazed at the weapon hanging from his belt.

"Be that as it may, Mister Secura, due to you lying about your weapon we would like you to hand it over to the faculty until further notice. We will place it back in your locker promptly." Jaune instantly shook his head.

"Not going to happen."

"That wasn't a suggestion, it was an Order," Glynda demanded as the boy shook his head.

"And like I said, not going to happen." He held his sabre as he brushed his thumb over the leather grip. "This weapon is all I have left; it is literally the only possession I have of my old life. To take it away would be like taking a part of myself away."

"Don't you think you are being a little overdramatic? It's just a weapon. We promise nothing will happen to it; it will be placed back in your locker completely untouched. You have our word..." Glynda tried to reason with the boy.

"No offence, but I don't trust you at all. I see the way you're looking at it. You don't know what it is, and you want to take it apart, find out how it works. I wasn't born yesterday. And I'm not being overdramatic…it's how I was taught. My master raised to believe that this weapon was my life. It is literally a part of me."

"Mister Secura if you keep this up, we will have no choice but to have you expelled from the school." Ozpin threatened as the young man merely shrugged.

"That's fine, remember you asked me to come here. I could just as easily find somewhere else to sleep, my purpose here is to make coin, not join up with an Academy. So, if that is all you're threatening me with, I shall be on my way. Tell my team I'm sorry and assign them someone else. I hope we shall meet each other again someday." He bowed before turning to the elevator.

"Wait," Ozpin spoke as he paused. "If _hypothetically, _we were to allow you to keep your weapon. What guarantee would we have that you would not use it against another student?"

"My word for one thing."

"That is not much to go by." Glynda glared as the Padawan glared back.

"To me it is. When a Jed- When my master would make a promise, she would always give her word and follow it through no matter what. She taught me to follow that example, to not do so would be an insult to her memory and everything she stood for. And that is something I could not live with." His mind drifted back to the early days with his master and the help she gave to the locals of the planets she helped.

Glynda and Ozpin shared a look as they noticed a sad tone in his voice.

"But if it helps, I promise to remove the power source from my weapon. It's completely useless after that and in no danger to anyone. I swear." He told them with sheer determination that it swayed something in them.

"…Very well, Mister Secura. We will allow you to keep your weapon on you." Ozpin said, much to the silent disapproval of Glynda, before he glared. "But know this, if you wield that weapon in any selfish manner and harm another student, we will not hesitate to bring you down. Understood?" Jaune nodded as he let go of his sabre.

"Crystal sir." He walked out of the room, knowing full well this would not be the last time he would be up here.

* * *

Present Day – JNPR Dorm Room

* * *

He felt a small tap on his shoulder as he opened his eyes to see the boy, Lie Ren, as he stood in front of him. "Jaune, sorry to disturb you, but I thought you should know that Team RWBY just told us we're late for class." He looked over as team RWBY barrelled out of their room and towards the class.

"Ah, then we should get going." He said as he stood up. He clipped his Lightsaber to his belt that got a raised brow from Ren.

"Are you allowed to take that with you?" he asked as Jaune nodded.

"I made a deal with the Headmaster. I keep it, but I remove what powers it." He tapped the handle as his eyes clouded with remembrance. "It's the only thing I have left, I can't just part with it." Ren looked off to the side, near his bed as he nodded.

"I…I understand." The two men nodded to each other as Jaune felt a genuine connection with the boy.

"Hey!" they turned to Nora as she tapped her foot. "What's keeping you, slowpokes!? We're going to be late!" she rushed over, grabbed Ren's hand and unceremoniously dragged him out of the room. His body going lax as he was pulled by the energetic orange headed girl.

Jaune and Pyrrha stared before they nodded and followed them out of the dorm.

* * *

Meanwhile – Somewhere near Anima

* * *

A cracked red visor stared out to the sea as the 11th Sister surveyed the strange alien planet she had landed on. She stood at the bow of the ship, as the rest of her 'crew' were busy sailing the ship and avoiding the woman at all cost.

Edward still nursed his neck as he and the others continued to sail towards Anima. "Sir, do you think she's going to kill us, once we reach Anima?" his second mate asked.

"I don't know. But I wouldn't put it past her. She's no huntress, I can tell you that much and she's too well dressed to be a bandit." He narrowed his gaze as the woman continued to look out into the ocean. "For now, we just get her to where she wants to go and leave it at that."

His second mate nodded as they continued to sail.

11th Sister pulled up her comm-link as she once again tried to communicate with Imperial Command. But all she received was static.

**"Still no signal…my comm-unit wasn't severely damaged in the crash, but I still cannot receive a signal from the Empire. Only local channels. It's almost as if it's being…**_**blocked**_**?"** She looked up to the sky as the sun was above their heads.

**"The Jedi is here somewhere on this planet, I can still sense that…But the question is, why hasn't he left? He has a ship, so why hasn't he taken off this miserable rock? Does he believe I perished and can hide from the Empire on this dust ball? Did he discover something…or, can he not leave? Something is going on with this planet. But whatever it is, it will soon fall to the Empire."** She gripped her fist.

**"But before that, I will make the Jedi pay for humiliating me and stranding me on this planet. Because if I return empty-handed…"** she felt fear swell in her chest and her voice began to shake. **"There is no telling what **_**He **_**would do to me…"**

…_**Kssh…Hoo…Kssh…Hoo…**_

Her memory resonated with the sound of a terrifying breath as the figure of the Sith Lord towered over her. The Sith's imposing figure, skull-like helmet and cold presence in the Force from memory alone were enough to make her shake with fear. A crimson Lightsaber sparking to life in his hand as he raised it over his head and swung it. Her hand grasping her right arm as she squeezed it tight.

The memory of that day still burned itself into her memory and her flesh.

"Uh-Uh, excuse me." She turned around with anger in her eyes as she glared at the Captain.

"**What!?"** her filtered voice growled at the man who cowered before her.

"I-I was just letting you know that we've almost arrived at Anima!" he managed to say as the woman growled but nodded. "Um, I know this is an odd request but…who are you?"

She looked over to him as she glared at him. **"…My name is unimportant. But if you must, I am the 11****th**** Sister, Inquisitor to the Galactic Empire in service to our Lord: Emperor Palpatine."**

"Galactic Empire…okay…" he looked at her strangely. "And this Empire is on Remnant?"

"**No, you fool. It is the largest expanding Empire in the Galaxy. From the Core Worlds of Coruscant to the furthest regions of the Outer Rim. The Might of the Empire is what sustains peace and order. How can you simpletons not know of this?"** he held up his hands in surrender.

"Look, lady, I don't know what to tell you, but I or anyone else has never heard of this 'Galactic Empire'. I think you may have hit your head when you crashed, the only life is on this rock. Once we arrive, I think it'd be best if you head to the nearest medical-Gah!" he felt the familiar grip on his neck and fell to his knees.

"**Silence! I grow tired of your ignorance! You may not believe me, but there is more out there then you can possibly imagine. I don't know why you've never heard of the Empire, but I can assure you that you will learn soon enough. But insult me again, and I will not hesitate to kill you! Understand!?**" he nodded before she let go of the Force and he breathed rapidly fresh air.

"Crazy woman," he muttered under his breath and well out of hearing.

The 11th Sister stood silent at the bow as she focused her connection to the Dark Side of the Force. Grabbing hold of the mystical power that bound the Universe and Shaping it to her whim. While she was no Sith, she followed her master's lessons. No longer was she a slave to the Light Side, no longer would she believe the Jedi Order's lies and devote herself to the Empire without question or fail.

'_**This planet…there is more to it than what's on the surface. Once I deal with the Jedi, I shall report it to the Emperor. There may be something that will earn me his favour. But one thing is certain…'**_ she glared at the landmass ahead as she gripped her fist and the metal bars imploded on themselves.

'_**I will not fail.'**_

* * *

Beacon Academy – Professor Ports Grimm Studies

* * *

"Grimm! Monsters! Deeeemons... Prowlers of the night! Yes, the creatures of Grimm have many names, but I merely refer to them as **prey**! Ha-ha!" a portly man laughed as he stood before the class. Behind him was man sketch-like drawings of the Grimm as Professor Peter Port was met with mere silence.

"Uhhhh... And you shall too, upon graduating from this prestigious academy! Now, as I was saying: Vale, as well as the other three kingdoms, are safe havens in an otherwise treacherous world! Our planet is absolutely teeming with creatures that would love nothing more than to tear you to pieces! And that's where we come in. Huntsmen! Huntresses..." he gives Yang a wink, which she groans uncomfortably at.

"Individuals who have sworn to protect those who cannot protect themselves! From what, you ask? Why, the very world!"

"YEAH!" a random student shouted as everyone stared at him for a minute.

"That is what you are training to become. But you must be mindful when facing against Grimm. They draw their power from negative emotions, facing one with a hot temper or foul mood will only give them more strength." He lectured as Jaune took note of that.

'_Huh, so these creatures draw their power off negativity, just like Dark Side Wielders…that's interesting.'_ Jaune thought as his attention was shifted as to the presences of the Darkside coming from the metal container.

'_Wait, did he actually managed to capture one of those things? Isn't that a little dangerous?'_ he wondered as the man then laughed.

"But first: A story. A tale of a young, handsome man... Me! When I was a boy..." Jaune paid close attention as there was much about the world, he was stuck on but drifted a little when the man started talking about his youth.

"Despite smelling of cabbages, my grandfather was a wise man. 'Peter', he told me..." it turned into a series of blahs at that point as Jaune tried his best to focus.

'_Okay, this…this is more boring than the meditation lessons back at the temple. I mean not even Master Tera Sinube took this long to get to a point…and he took everything slowly!'_ Jaune mentally groaned but then smiled softly at the memory of the wizened Jedi Master…

Then saddened at the Memory of his likely passing during the Purge.

'_I wonder how many of us actually survived the Purge. Master Yoda? Shaak Ti? Kenobi? Skywalker? And what about Ahsoka, even though she left the Order, she was on Mandalore last, I recall. I hope she made it out okay?'_ he sighed as he remained focused on the present.

'_Can't wonder about that now, it's been two years already. Focus on the present, like master Kenobi once said.'_

"In the end, the Beowolf was no match for my _sheer_ tenacity, and I returned to my village with the beast in captivity and my head held high, celebrated as a hero!" The teacher takes a bow as Jaune felt a disturbance in the Force and looks over to Weiss who slowly gets more and more frustrated with Ruby's antics.

'_Oh boy,'_

"The moral of this story? A true Huntsman must be honourable!" Ruby is balancing an apple on a book with her pencil held only by her finger while making a silly face. "A true Huntsman must be dependable!" Ruby had somehow fallen asleep in the first class of the year.

'_Wait, how did she fall asleep so quickly?'_

"And above all, a true Huntsman must be strategic, well-educated, and wise!" Ruby is not-so-subtlety picking her nose, much to Weiss' building anger. Jaune feeling the anger reverberating off her and then felt the Grimm inside the container grow stronger, as she looks ready to blow her stack and do something foolhardy. Until he noticed Port suddenly reading his scroll.

'_Why is he?'_

"So, let us see who among you believes themselves to be the embodiment of these traits?" He turned his attention back to the class as Weiss about to raise her hand when.

"Mister Secura! Would you please come down and show us your skill!" the man suddenly said, much to Weiss and Jaune's surprise.

'_What? But Weiss was about to…oh, I see, Ozpin must have something to do with this. He wants to see what I'm capable of…'_ he thought as he looked to his teammates before sighing and getting up.

"Go and grab your gear and show us what a true huntsman can be!"

Jaune rolled his eyes as he left for the locker rooms. His gear still in their place as he placed on his boots, jacket, pauldron and holster for his blaster. He slipped his blaster into the holster then looked around the room. His eyes scanning for any form of surveillance device as he spotted several cameras in the corners of the locker room.

With a slight wave of his hand, he used the Force to 'adjust' their line of sight, much to the curiosity of Ozpin from his tower. Once he was sure he wasn't being observed he pulled the Kyber Crystal from is necklace as he slotted the crystal into his Lightsaber.

'_It's clear he wants to see more of my Lightsaber, can't let him know I keep the power source around my neck. There's still something about him I don't like, the Force just radiates…unnaturally with him.'_

He clipped his lightsaber to his belt as he walked back to the classroom as he noticed the class was like an arena. _'I guess this happens often?'_ he observed as he stood in the arena.

"WOOO! Yeah! Go Jaune!" he looked over as his teammates were cheering him, more specifically Nora. "Show them what Team JNPR has to offer!"

"Nora" Ren stressed but showed his support to his team leader.

"Good luck Jaune!" Pyrrha called out as he nodded and removed the leather strap that held his blaster in his holster.

"Now then! Let the match…" Port raised his axe…gun? This world was strange. That's when he realised-!

"Wait!" Jaune said as the man stopped. "Doesn't this seem a little reckless? What if one of my shots misses and hits the others?" he asked as the man blinked.

"Hmm, I suppose you have a point…Then I suggest you don't use a firearm! Ha hooo! Begin!" he slammed the blade against the cage as a boar-like Grimm squealed out from the metal confine.

"Now, let's see how you handle against a mere Boarbatusk!" The boar-like Grimm curled itself into a ball and spun towards the Jedi. Jaune instantly rolling to the side as the Boar sped past him and slammed into a wall. Jaune went to pull his blaster out but worried about hitting on of the students.

'_Damn it! This is Ozpin's plan to study my Lightsaber…fine! Have it your way, not like I have many choices!'_ he put the blaster back and drew out his Lightsaber. The blue blade sparking to life as students unfamiliar with it was wide-eyed, while Ruby had literal stars in hers.

"Ho, ho! I had heard that you had an unusual weapon! Let us see what it can do!" the portly teacher bellowed as Jaune held his Lightsaber in a defensive stance.

The Boarbatusk squealed as it rolled rapidly towards the blond Jedi. Jaune held the blade up as he waited for the beast to get closer, before sidestepping and slashing at the beast's curled form. The Boarbatusk squealed in pain as the heated plasma burnt its back and caused it to crash into the metal cage.

A red burn mark, evident on its back, as black smoke seeped from its wound.

The beast barely able to stand as the gash had cut into its spine. Jaune looked almost sad for the Grimm as he could feel the fear in its form, right before he felt it turn to anger. It curled itself up and sped, not toward the boy, but the metal cage that had confined it. Launching the metal confine straight towards him.

"Jaune!" Pyrrha yelled out as she instantly prepared to use her semblance to stop the cage.

But Jaune reacted quicker and slashed his Lightsaber against the cage, cutting the metal clean in half and letting it roll to two sides of the room. His instincts instantly told him to move as the Boarbatusk had used this as a distraction to barrel right towards him. His body crashing to the side as the beast missed him by a hair and caused his Lightsaber to fall out of his hand. The Beast instantly took advantage of that and sped towards the downed Jedi that feebly raised his hand…

Only to then realise that it has stopped moving as it no longer felt the ground beneath its feet.

Jaune concentrated as he used the Force to suspend the Boarbatusk in mid-air, the pig-like Grimm squealing in surprise as it floated in the middle of the classroom. The students, and even the teacher staring with awe, before he pushed his hand out and threw the creature back into the wall. He thrust his hand toward his Lightsaber as it flew back to him.

"Jaune!" he looked over as Ruby pointed to the beast. "Go for its belly! It doesn't have any armour underneath!" Jaune nodded at this.

"Thanks, Ruby!" he called out as sparked up his Lightsaber and allowed the blue blade to hum. The Boarbatusk steadily getting back on both feet, before it felt the sudden weightlessness again and felt itself be pulled across the arena.

Jaune's Lightsaber instantly meetings its stomach as the blue blade cut the beast in half. Its dying scream echoing out before fading away like the smoke it was made of. Jaune took a calming breath and was left with a silent room.

"…Bravo!" he suddenly heard followed by clapping as he turned to Port.

"Bravo that was an excellent performance! We are in the presence of a true Huntsman!" Jaune, however, ignored him as he deactivated and clipped his weapon to his belt just as the sound of a bell going off. "Well it appears that class is over, you are dismissed."

Weiss merely stormed off, as Ruby tried to follow her, leaving a concerned Yang and Blake Behind.

Jaune, however, chose to focus on it later as he made his way back to the locker room. "That was so cool!" Nora shouted as she and the others caught up to him. "They way you threw that Grimm into the wall it was like, Whoosh! And then when you cut the metal cage with your lightsabre, it was like, Vroom! It was totally awesome!"

"Nora. That's enough," Ren managed to calm her down. "I will admit that was rather impressive."

"Yes, Jaune. I must admit your skills were top-notch, your master would be proud of you." He smiled softly at the memory of his fallen Master.

"Yeah, I guess she would be." He shook his head to clear his thoughts. "Anyway, I noticed Weiss stormed off earlier, what's going with them?" he asked.

"Oh, don't mind them." He turned to see Yang and Blake as they walked over. "I think Weiss is just a little…_frustrated_ with Ruby right now. She might still be upset about not being picked as Leader and thinks little sis is not fit for the job." Yang sighed as she shook her head, "But I wouldn't worry about them, they just need to sort this out themselves."

"Maybe…" Jaune looked towards the hall Ruby ran off to as he sensed her life energy with the Force.

"But enough chit chat lets hit the cafeteria! I'm starved!" Yang grinned as she started walking away.

"We didn't exactly get the chance to have breakfast this morning. What with decorating our room and whatnot." Blake said as she read from her novel.

"Hey! That was a priority! We need to feel at home! And what's better than making our dorm room more comfortable?"

"Not being under a bed that could fall on top of us?" Blake asked as Yang waved it off.

"It'll be fine…I think." She said as they walked towards the cafeteria, while Jaune looked down the hallway.

"You okay Jaune?" Pyrrha asked before he nodded.

"Yeah, I'm just going to go find Ruby, I'll catch up with you guys in a bit." He said as she nodded before turning and following the group

Jaune turned and searched for Ruby as he followed her presence in the Force. He wandered the endless halls of Beacon as he felt a twinge of nostalgia at being inside of a large institution once again. Memories of his time in the Jedi Temple coming back to him, as he passed teachers, students and faintly imagined the airships of Coruscant flying overhead as he smiled in remembrance…

Then frowned as he remembered what the Order had become.

The Intergalactic News Feeds that day was not kind, as they displayed the Jedi Temple in ruins, and the Order that he served forever marked as Traitors to the Empire. He remembered the broadcast of the Grand Vizier, Mas Amedda, as he destroyed thousands of Jedi Lightsabers in a pyre of the Empire's 'Victory' over the Order. He knew that his master's blade was amongst them as the screams of the Kyber Crystals still echoed through the Force.

He looked out the window as he felt a strange feeling in the Force. As if what happened then, would happen again. He shook his head.

'This doesn't concern me, I just need to find parts for my ship, find out what system I'm in then get out...But there's something else going on with this planet, that cave…I sensed…something in there, something…Dark.' He looked towards the Forest and the Cave that he and his partner stumbled across.

'I'll have to investigate it later, there might be something in there that could explain more about this planet.' He stopped when noticed a rather sullen-looking Ruby, as she walked aimlessly down the halls.

"Hey, Ruby." She jumped slightly as she turned to Jaune.

"Oh, hey Jaune." She replied, but not with the normal cheeriness that he first experienced.

"You okay?" he asked as she nodded before sighing.

"Hey Jaune?" she asked as she turned to him. "Do you think Ozpin made a mistake?" he raised an eyebrow. "About me? Do you think he made a mistake making me Leader?"

"Hmm…" Jaune hummed as he stroked his chin. "Well…I don't really know Ozpin enough to know if he made a mistake, do you think he made a mistake?" he asked as Ruby shrugged.

"I…I don't know, Weiss was pretty sure he made a mistake. I'm mean I'm just a kid, after all, I got moved ahead two years before the rest of my friends and Weiss said she's been preparing herself all her life. Maybe she is better suited to lead, not me." She hung her head.

"I don't think so." She looked back to the Padawan as he crossed his arms. "Ruby, it's only been the first day, you can't be expected to be the best. You still have plenty of time to prove yourself, and from what I've seen, you've got potential to be the best."

"How do you know?" she asked as he chuckled.

"Trust me, I've been in your position and I was just as nervous. But in time you'll prove yourself. Weiss will come around eventually." He briefly thought back to his first day during the Second Year of the Clone Wars and was assigned to Aayla Secura and the 327th Star Corps and the Clones he served with...

Before the memory turned bitter at the Clones that betrayed them.

"Jaune?" he was snapped out of it as he noticed Ruby's concerned face. "Are you okay? You just started frowning suddenly. Is everything alright?"

"Y-Yeah, sorry, got lost in a bad memory that's all." he rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Anyway, as I said, Weiss will come around. Until then, just keep being you and you'll make it." He patted her shoulder as she still looked concerned but nodded.

"Thanks, Jaune, you're a good friend." He smiled as they turned to walk back to the others.

"So~…can I have a look at your Lightsaber-!"

"No."

"Oh, come on! Just one little look! I promise I won't break it!"

"The answer is still no."

"You're mean! I thought you were my friend!?"

"And friends keep things from other friends. That's just how it is - H-Hey! Stop that!" their voices carrying out as Ruby once again tried to look at his lightsabre. Though there was a mixture of laughter in between as the bad memories or thoughts were briefly erased from their minds.

Ozpin, however, watched from shadows in curiosity as he silently observed the pair. He had a feeling that Weiss would be upset with his choice and was set on consoling Ruby on the fact. But the young Secura had beaten him to the punch. Another example of the bizarre wisdom that the young man possessed far earlier than most his age. But the one thing he noticed was something he carried with him for most of his many lives…

The sting of betrayal.

It was subtle, but his face told him that the young man had been betrayed, by who he didn't know. It was just something else he would have to discover about the young Secura.

* * *

The Shores of Anima

* * *

The Boat docked with the port as the 11th Sister stepped onto the wooden dock. She looked around at the many humans and the strange Faunus creatures that roamed around the docks. Her eyes narrowing behind her mask as she opted to keep her helmet on. Despite these Faunus creatures, she was too alien under her helmet to risk exposure, so she kept it on.

She turned back to the Captain as he nervously stood on his ship.

"I-I delivered you as promised, will you let us go?" he asked as the masked woman stared before nodding.

"**A deal is a deal…"** he sighed in relief before he felt the familiar presence around his throat. **"But,"** she stressed. **"You will not mention me to your world's authorities. If you do, I will find you and kill you myself. Understood?"** she threatened as he nodded.

"**Good,"** she let go as he gasped for breath. **"Now, which way to the closest…_Kingdom_?"** she asked as he pointed East.

"M-Mistral, about a few weeks journey on foot. B-But one of the local towns might have a shuttle you can use!" he answered as she nodded, but not before using the Force to rip his sword from his belt, as she inspected the silver cutlass.

"**Primitive…but it will do." **She said as she placed his sword now on her belt and she walked away. **"The Empire thanks you for your service."** She said as she walked away.

Blackbeard sighed in relief as he turned back to his men. "Now let's get the hell out of here, I don't want to be anywhere near that woman." He stressed as his men nodded and they got ready to set sail again.

The 11th Sister walked among the people as she garnered some looks from the crowd but was ultimately ignored, due to the already strange dress patterns of Huntsman. She walked towards the exit of the fishing village and her fist tightened. **"Now Jedi…"**

"**Where are you hiding?"**

* * *

**And Scene. Well here is Chapter IV of Knight of the Fallen Order. Sorry for the long wait, Uni, Coronavirus on the loose and keeping myself inside at all cost tends to distract me. But I'm back and updating more. And people, please, stay in your homes and keep yourself safe! I will continue to update as much as I can, and I hope you all stay safe. Next Chapter I plan to visit the cave again and find out what's been going on with Remnant.**

**Also do need help with this story, what species should the 11****th**** sister be. Remember: Must be humanoid but Alien enough to not be confused for a Faunus. And How should I have Jaune face his past and what would his test have been in the Gathering? Message and review me and let me know what you think.**

**But with the 11****th**** sister on his heel, what will happen and when will they collide? Find out in the next time in…**

**Chapter V: Sith's of the Past**

**(Chapter Title likely to change depending on the story.)  
**


	5. Episode V: Adjusting (Edited)

RWBY: Knight of the Fallen Order

He could not remember his home planet, or even his family, only the name stitched to his clothes. He was found, raised and trained by the Jedi Order. As a Padawan, he fought in the Clone Wars, survived Order 66 and escaped with his life. Now he has crashed on a strange alien planet that has never heard of the Empire, space travel, the Jedi or even the Force itself. What will Jaune Arc discover on the world of Remnant?

* * *

**A/N I know last chapter's end suggested I was going to explore a possible Sith artefact, but after thinking about it, I feel as a storyteller it was too soon to have Jaune stumble upon it. I still need to have him start finding parts, moving the ship out of the Forest and start having him encounter Cinder's group and the White Fang. I apologise for hyping you up, but I just don't want a Rise of Skywalker situation.**

**I just need to take my time and build up rather than try and hastily put stuff together. Any help would be apricated from the Star Wars Community/RWBY Fandom. Sincerely Masseffect-TxS…Also, I edited the first chapter, to make the reason for the Inquisitor being spared more believable. So, go re-read that and enjoy.**

**Due to some re-evaluation, I have edited this chapter and cut back the Forever Falls trip for pacing purposes. Sorry for the confusion and stay posted.**

* * *

A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away….

**RWBY**

**Knight of the Fallen Order**

Episode V: Adjusting (Re-posted & Edited)

Another day has passed as the hidden Jedi, Jaune Secura, continues his personal task of keeping his otherworldly origins a secret whilst attempting to repair his ship.

But as he attempts to blend in with the natives of this planet, many questions plague him like an itch at the back of his mind, telling him that there is more to this planet than meets the eye.

A stranger lingering that compels him to find the answers to questions he had long since buried...

* * *

Jedi Temple Training Yard – Coruscant – 8 years Ago

* * *

Jaune and the others practised with their training sabres, as they performed repetitive forms to familiarise themselves with the correct stances. While also blocking their opponent's training-sabre. They did this under the watchful eyes of the Jedi Order's Lightsaber instructor - Cin Drallig. His watchful gaze monitored their every move, making sure they were following the correct path.

Jaune deflected and moved his sabre in time with his opponent, allowing the force to subtly predict where the next attack was going to come from. Some of the students were struck as they grunted but continued their exercise. Jaune blocked an incoming sabre but failed to notice the foot that stretched out and kicked him onto his back. A blue blade an inch from his neck as a pale-skinned and horned humanoid smirked at him.

"Got you Blondie," she said as Jaune smirked.

"Not bad, but I'll get you next time." He quipped back as she helped him up.

"That's what you always say," she said, and they continued to spar.

"That's enough," Drallig shouted as they paused in mid-swing and they deactivated their Training sabres as Cin Drallig walked forward. "You've all made improvements since the last session. But I'm still noticing some areas that need refinement."

"Hoki," He looked over to a young male Quarren looked up. "You are still hesitating with your attacks. When wielding a Lightsaber, there can be no hesitation, you must be ready to react."

Hoki nodded while one of the students chuckled.

"Jar-Li." The young Zabrak stopped chuckling as the Jedi Master turned his gaze to her. "Don't think I didn't notice your mistakes. You're still throwing your weight around too much and leaving your back open to attack. If this were a real scenario, you would be dead." He lectured the young Zabrak as she folded her arms.

Jar-Li grumbled as she uttered the word 'Troll' under her breath. To which he ignored and turned his gaze to Jaune.

"As for you Jaune, I noticed that you got distracted at the last moment. I don't need to remind you that you must be focused on the present at all times."

"No, Master Drallig." He bowed, as the master nodded.

"Okay students, that's enough for today. Tomorrow is when you begin your Gathering, be sure to meditate on what you've learned and prepared yourself for the trials that may come. Remember, every Gathering is different for each student. You will be confronted by that which challenges you both spiritually and mentally." He instructed as they nodded.

The Younglings nodded as they walked out of the training hall.

"Oh, man! I can't wait for the Gathering!" a young Twi'lek exclaimed as her lekku swung around in excitement. "We're going to get our own Lightsaber! Not these training ones anymore!"

"You bet, Zala! It makes us one step closer to being real Jedi!" another human with brown hair said as he pumped his fist. "I wonder what colour mine will be. Green, blue or maybe even purple like Master Windu!?"

"I'm not sure that's how it works, Sen. From what I understand the colour has something to do with the Force, and from what I heard, Master Windu's was a special case. There hasn't been another colour except for Green, Blue or the Temple Guards Yellow." Kai Su – a young female Theelin said, as her red pigtails swished about.

"Argh, the last thing I'd want is to be a Temple guard!" Sen said as he paused when one of the Temple Guards stared at him before resuming his duty.

"Good going Nerf Herder," Jar-Li smirked as the others chuckled, except for Jaune as he seemed distant.

"Hey, Jaune?" he was broken out of his trance when Jar-Li patted him on the shoulder. "You doing okay there, blondie? You've been spacing out a bit lately. Everything alright?"

"Yeah, I'm okay just…nervous I think, about the Gathering." He admitted as he rubbed his arm.

"Why? Everyone's done it, and pretty much everyone passes. What's there to be worried about?" Zala asked as she was confused.

"Well, I once heard Master Secura speak about the Gathering. She said that during the test you're either confronted with your own failings, or what you fear the most, even from your past…and I'm worried that I won't be able to face what's in my past. Because I don't even know my own." The others looked to themselves as they contemplated what that meant.

"Oh yeah, they said you don't know where you came from, didn't' they?" Sen asked as Jar-Li gave him a slap on the head.

"Way to be sensitive, Nertherder!" she hissed as Jaune's expression was downcast.

"Hey, I'm not trying to be mean! Honest! I just meant that you won't know till you get there, right?" Sen asked as he shrugged. "I'll admit I still don't know a lot about the Force, but for all you know, it might not even be that big of a deal. And whatever it is, we'll help you. Cause what's what Jedi are supposed to do right?"

They all blinked at that as Kai Su let out a chuckled. "Wow, that might actually be the first wisest thing you've said in your entire life." He smirked as he puffed his chest.

"Of course, I am great after all." He bragged as Jar-Li snorted.

"And now you've ruined it, Laserbrain." He flinched as he growled.

"Why you – come here!" he yelled as Jar-Li ran away while laughing, the others running to catch up with him.

Jaune staring at his fellow Jedi-in-training, as he smiled slightly. He may not know what he would face in the Gathering, but he had a feeling that it was going to turn out all right. Still, he wondered what challenges he would face, and if he had the strength to face it. But as Master Yoda told them, confronting Fear was the Destiny of a Jedi.

* * *

Beacon Academy – Present Day – Training Arena

* * *

Glynda Goodwitch stood before the gathered students as they assembled into the large training hall. Some of them marvelling at the large structure, while Jaune was briefly reminded of his time at the Jedi Academy.

"Students, as you know we train you to combat the Forces of Grimm. But as you will learn not all your enemies will be those made of Darkness. at one point you will encounter another individual or several, and you may have to resort to…_ending_ them."

She carefully chose her words as she looked to the students, noting some of their concerns but took note of those that seemed prepared for her statement.

"Which is why we will instruct you on how to combat other opponents, by pitting you against each other. Depending on your skills, you may be required to fight one or several individuals at once. The battles will be randomly chosen through our computer system. You can use your weapons and your semblances to achieve victory," Some of them grinned at the prospect of physical exercise.

"However, I want to make one thing clear. While this is a training exercise, there is to be no maiming, no permeant bodily damage and above all, when your opponent's Aura drops into the Red or your opponent surrenders, you must stop. Failure to do so will result in immediate expulsion." She glared at the students. "So, if you have any issues with using your semblances and weapons to their full potential without harming another student, please notify me immediately...Which reminds me, Mister Secura?"

Jaune perked up as he looked to the Headmistress. "Will you be able to participate in training? Given your particular weapons…_destructive _capability." the boy nodded as he held up his sabre.

"It has a training mode, Ma'am. A fail-safe my Master and I developed. It's like getting hit with stun-baton. It would sting, but it won't kill my classmates." He informed as he clipped the sabre back to his belt.

"I see…well with that out of the way, let's begin with the first match." She auto scrolled through the names as Yang Xiao Long and Sky Lark appeared on the screen. "Mister Lark and Miss Xiao Long, please step into the arena." She instructed as Sky and Yang nodded and stood up.

"Don't worry, babe, I promise to go easy on you." He said arrogantly as Yang starred then grinned as her eyes flashed red for a moment.

"Oh, this is going to be fun." She cracked her knuckles and stepped into the Ring.

"…Well, he's dead." Ruby said as she gave a slight pray to the inevitable slaughter that would be Sky Lark. "So~ anyway Jaune, when do you think you'll tell me more about your Lightsaber?" she asked with stars in her eyes.

"…You are not going to stop asking me, aren't you?"

"Can you blame me!? Look at it!" she gestured to his belt. "It's such a simple but elegant design and power! You can cut metal like it's nothing! If I can incorporate that sort of tech into Crescent Rose, I'd be unstoppable!" she drifted off as she fantasised about Crescent Rose as the blades were replaced with energy-based weapons as she spun it around with the familiar vroom of a Lightsaber while slicing Grimm to pieces.

"Well, I hate to burst your bubble there, Rubes. But like I said, the materials to make it were hard, if not impossible to find."

Her little bubble burst to pieces, literally, as she snapped back to Jaune.

"Besides, even if I could, it takes years to master a weapon of this calibre. Not just anyone can pick one up and swing it around. If you're not careful…well, let's just hope you're ambidextrous?"

He heard stories back in the Temple about those that were not careful with a Lightsaber. He remembered a rumour that one pirate didn't know what it was and got a face full of the laser sword. Hence the phrase 'Laserbrain'.

"Geez, sounds pretty dangerous. You never thought about using something else?" Nora asked as Jaune shook his head.

"Never," he held the Lightsaber in his hand as he ran his fingers over the black leather.

"The day I made my Lightsaber, was the most significant moment of my life. It had marked my progress as a Je-as A Huntsman. To use something other than this, just wouldn't feel right…" he gripped the handle in his hand as he remembered the Gathering. "Plus" he spun the blade in mid-air before placing it back on his belt.

"I don't think a Hammer is my style, too…destructive and explosive in my opinion. Best I leave it to the professional bomber of our team," He smirked as Nora grinned.

"Damn straight son! Nobody is better at the art of War hammering than the God of Thunder!" she proclaimed as she raised her mighty hammer into the air. Only to be stopped with a glare from Glynda.

"Sorry."

"But what about that other weapon you had?" Ren asked. "Weren't you attached to that one?" he asked as Jaune shook his head.

"Not really, after my master…passed away, she told me to limit my uses of it. Mostly to keep it out of the hands of those that would try to abuse it. So, I got that one from a bandit that tried to kill me. He lived, but I figured it would better if I had a less then conspicuous weapon. But since it got destroyed by that Titan, it looks like I'm going to have to rely on it again."

"GAH!" they turned back to the arena just into to see Yang punch Sky so hard he imprinted into the wall. Stars dancing around his head before slumping to the ground.

"Sky Lark is unable to continue; the winner is Yang Xiao Long…" Glynda said before turning to Yang. "Though I thought I made it clear to not permanently injure another student?"

"He's fine, I only gave him a slight concussion." She waved it off.

"…Mommy~, I don't want to go to school today~" Sky droned incoherently as he was dragged away by the medics.

"See, he'll be fine!" she laughed as Glynda massaged her forehead.

"…I don't get paid enough for this…" she sighed before auto-scrolling through the names. "Will Jaune Secura and Cardin Winchester please enter the arena?" she asked as both their profiles appeared on the monitor.

Jaune nodded as he stood up, he gave his friends a nod as he walked down to the arena. "Go Fearless Leader! Show him what Team JNPR can do!" Nora yelled as she pumped her fist in the air. Ren and Pyrrha gave their own support alone with Team RWBY.

He stood before a tall teen with burnt-orange hair and decked on heavy silver-grey armour with a golden accent. On his chest was the symbol of a bird, and in his hands was a large mace with a red gem in the middle of the claw-like flanges.

'_That gem…It doesn't look decorative, so it must be one of those Dust crystals I read about.'_ Jaune observed as he carefully eyed his opponent_. 'From the looks of it he's a heavy hitter type, but I sense arrogance and overconfidence from him.'_ Jaune observed through the Force. _'Which means he will be conceited in his abilities…'_

He looked up to the monitor as it displayed two bars. One for him and the other for his opponent.

_'And, it looks like they can also monitor our 'Auras?'. Might be a bit tricky for me, since I draw my power from the Force. On that matter, I still have no idea what will happen if I mix my Aura and the Force together. So, for now, I should avoid his attacks and try not to hurt him….'_

He drew his Lightsaber as he set the blade to its training mode. The blade sparked to life and hummed its usual tone but was lower than usual and the blade itself was a darker hue than before. He held the sabre in front of him as he prepared to face his opponent.

Cardin grinned as he hefted the Mace on his shoulder. "Don't think I'm intimidated by that weapon of yours, Secura. I saw what it did to that cage and that Boarbatusk, but I'm not scared. It's fancy, I'll give you that. But I bet without it you'd be nothing." He mocked to rile the young man up.

But the thing that Cardin didn't know was that at a young age a Jedi was trained not to fall to obvious ploys. Instead of learning to control their emotions and not to allow taunts to faze them. That didn't mean he wasn't allowed to teach others a little humility.

"Okay, Cardin. Let's put your theory to the test." He deactivated his Lightsaber and clipped it back to his belt, much to his confusion and the confusion of others.

"Mister Secura, are you forfeiting the match?" Goodwitch asked as Jaune shook his head.

"The opposite, Miss Goodwitch. I still intend to fight, but I shall accommodate to Mister Winchester's challenge. To prove to him that my Weapon is not all I have to offer. Therefore, I shall face him unarmed…unless Cardin is all talk and no bite?" Jaune asked with a small grin as he got a resounding 'ooh' from the students. Especially Nora who was the loudest.

Cardin was fuming at this point as his grip increased on his weapon.

Glynda on the other hand sighed. "Very well, I will allow this as I have seen others participate using only hand-to-hand. But I will make it a point to say that I won't allow cheap shots, and you must stop when I say so, am I clear?" she asked as they nodded.

"Yes, Miss Goodwitch."

He turned his attention back to Cardin as the larger teen glared angrily at him. While Jaune merely slid back and got into one of the many stances they taught him back at the temple. Ren raised an eyebrow as he was unfamiliar with the fighting style.

Cardin, however, didn't pay it much attention as his arrogant mind automatically assumed victory over the unarmed opponent.

He charged at his opponent, his larger size towering over the Jedi, as he swung his mace at his head. Only to miss as Jaune merely sidestepped his attack. Momentarily confused he growled before he went for another attack, only to hit the air as Jaune once again evaded his mace. He grew angrier as he swung the mace with less precision and more aggression as he tried to hit the evading Jedi.

But Jaune continued to evade his attacks. The Force giving him an insight into his next attack and allowing him to easily evade them. "GRRR! STOP MOVING!" Cardin growled as he went in for an overhead attack.

That was the moment Jaune chose to strike.

Just as he was about to bring the Mace down on Jaune's head, he quickly struck his palm against Cardin's exposed stomach. The force of the blow was enough to make him lose his grip and drop his weapon behind him and curl his arms around his stomach. This was followed by a swift kick to the head, as Jaune nailed him on the side of his face. The larger boy tumbling back as he hit the arena wall.

He barely got the chance to stand up as Jaune grabbed hold of Cardin's weapon and swung the Mace. Hitting Cardin in the chest and knocking a huge portion out his Aura. The bar immediately going down into the yellow zone as the two attacks had left him little time to fortify his defence. Before he could regain his bearing, he was pinned to the ground as his arm was jerked back into an awkward position.

"GAH!" he cried out as his arm was being held behind his back.

"That's not good, it doesn't look like you're very flexible in your shoulders. I think it would be wise if you surrendered before I bend your arm back even further." Jaune said as he held the boy down while bending his arm behind his back.

"Tsk! As if I'd give up to a-AH! OW! OKAY! I GIVE! I GIVE!" he tapped his remaining hand on the ground to signal his defeat.

"The Winner is Mister Secura," Glynda announced as the stadium lights turned back on and Jaune let go.

"As you can see class, Mister Winchester had become overconfident in his abilities and underestimated his opponent. Mister Secura, while I will point out was just as arrogant, used his abilities to their full extent and neutralised his opponent swiftly and with great skill." She praised as Teams RWBY and JNPR cheered for Jaune.

"Way to go Fearless Leader!" Nora cheered. "Way to show him what JNPR's got!"

Jaune smiled a little as he began to walk away, Cardin, on the other hand, became enraged as he glared at the boy who made a fool out of him. He grabbed his weapon fully intent on hurting the Jedi. But he stopped as Jaune turned back to him and he subtly waved his hand and caused the teen to pause.

"_You don't want to do that."_ He whispered using the Jedi mind trick to force the boy to halt. _"You want to go back to the stand and sit down." _

Cardin blankly obeyed as he walked out of the arena.

_'Good thing he's mind isn't that bright. Though I should be careful using that technique, continued use could draw too much attention and eventually trace it back to me._' He watched as Cardin sat down only to blink afterwards and questioned how he got there.

'_Better than the alternative I guess.'_ He thought as he went back to his seat.

The matches continued with varying wins and losses. The one to beat was Pyrrha as she was near unstoppable in the arena. It was here that Jaune could see why she was apparently a famous champion.

'_Wow, if she was born in the Republic, she would've become a powerful Jedi.'_ Jaune thought as he watched her fight. _'Still, though, the fact that most of these people draw their powers from the Force in an unusual manner is confusing. Does this mean that the Jedi's understanding about the Force is wrong, or are there more applications than just moving stuff with our minds?'_

He pondered about this as he questioned the nature of the Force.

"And that concludes today's lecture." Goodwitch declared.

"Remember everyone, the Vytal Festival is only six months away! It won't be long before students from the other kingdoms start arriving in Vale, so keep practising! Those who choose to compete in the combat tournament will be representing all of Vale! But do not forget that you are the next generation of Huntsman and Huntresses that will protect this world. Keep your wits sharp and skills honed."

Jaune for a moment thought she would say, 'And may the Force be with you'.

But then he remembered this wasn't the Jedi Temple, this was Beacon. '_Damn it…remember, this isn't the Temple, it's not the Jedi Order. But the similarities and the feelings…'_ he pushed them down as he feared re-living the memories he tried to bury and the pain that came with watching the only life he had ever known reduced to ash.

'_Remember, trust only in the Force.'_ He recited as he breathed a calming breath. Pyrrha noticed the look on his face before it disappeared as she grew concerned.

"Jaune?" he looked over to her. "Are you okay?" she asked quietly as he nodded.

"…Yeah…Yeah, I'm okay, just…something on my mind is all." He got up as only they were left. "Come on, lets head to the cafeteria. I'm hankering for this, what did Nora call it…Sloppy Moe?"

She stared before nodding and heading to the cafeteria. But as they walked, she carefully eyed her partner as she grew increasingly concerned about him. Noticing the moments where he seemed to stare off as if reminiscing of something in his past. Ghostly smiles that slowly faded into sadness before being shoved aside. She wanted to talk to him about it, but at the same time felt she didn't have the right to ask.

She was his partner, but they only knew each other for a few weeks, and he didn't feel inclined to ask about her life. But she knew that at some point she needed to talk to him, to get a better understanding of the boy that was her partner and why it was that she felt…different.

Ever since she unlocked the rest of his 'Aura', she began to feel different from before. She felt…she didn't know how to describe it, but it was like she felt more 'connected' to everything. Like she could feel the earth beneath her feet and the people around her more clearly than ever before. It was strange and she had no idea what this was, but she felt somehow that Jaune was responsible.

If only she could get him to open more, then maybe he could answer her questions.

* * *

Beacon Cafeteria

* * *

The Beacon Cafeteria was not that different from the Temple's refectory. Long tables where students sat down to eat, with the teachers occasionally monitoring the students. With only the slight difference of refectory droids and the food was slight better…though he questions that as he looked at the Sloppy Moe.

'_Well, every planet has its own food…'_ he took a bite out of the burger. _'…Well, it's definitely better than eating portion bread. But what's up with the milk, why is it white? I miss blue milk.'_ Jaune thought as he ate with his 'friends' though it was too early to call them that.

"So! There we were, in the middle of the night..." Nora began to regale her tale to the group.

"It was during the day." Ren butted in as he continued eating.

"We were surrounded by Ursai..."

"They were Beowolves."

"Dozens of them!" she screams as she stands at the table of both Team RWBY and JNPR, where Weiss is ignoring Nora and filing her nails. Ruby, Jaune and Pyrrha were listening politely.

"Two of 'em."

"But they were no match, and in the end, Ren and I took them all down and made a boatload of Lien selling Ursa skin rugs!" she proclaimed with a triumphant pose while Ren just looked at them with a bored expression.

"She's been having this recurring dream for nearly a month now." He explained.

"That's a…very peculiar dream. But I thought she was having the dream. How do you know it so well?" Jaune asks as Ren sighs.

"She tells me all her dreams in detail…_every_…_single_…_one_." He stressed as he chugged his coffee like no tomorrow.

_'Poor guy…must not be easy having a friend like her.'_ He looked over to Nora as he smiles. _'Still, I get the feeling these two wouldn't have it any other way…if it wasn't for the fact she changes the narrative, I'd wonder if she's glimpsing the future?'_ he pondered.

_'All these students, they radiate with the Force and draw on its power, albeit from their own life energy, but it's like they're all almost deaf to it. They don't hear like I can…this is a strange planet.'_ He felt a tap on his shoulder as he turned to Ruby.

"You okay Jaune?" he was broken from his thoughts as he turned to his fellow leader. "You look like you were spacing out, everything okay?" he nodded.

"I'm fine, just a lot on my mind is all. Speaking of which, I've been meaning to ask, what is the Vytal Festival?" he looked around at their confused face. "Is it something I should know?"

"Something you should – how can you not know the Vytal Festival!?" Weiss asked as Jaune flinched a little. "The Vytal Festival is one of the most important events in Remnants History! It marks the end of the Great War and ensured peace across the Four Kingdoms! How could you possibly not know about it!?" she screeched as Jaune leaned back in his seat.

"I-it's not my fault! I've been in the wilds with my master since I was four years old. We never bothered keeping up to date with recent events and instead focused on helping people. Sorry if I offended you." Jaune reasoned as Weiss huffed.

"But still-!"

"Leave it, Weiss." Yang but in, "If he doesn't know, there's no reason to grill him like that. From what I heard it's not uncommon for people to lose touch in the wilds. So, lay off the guy, okay. You really should…_chill out!" _she said with a grin as everyone at the table groaned at her pun.

"Boo!" Nora said as she chucked a cherry at Yang who huffed at her lack of laughs.

"…Does she do this often?" he asked as Ruby who sighed wearily.

"Unfortunately." She groaned as Jaune gave her a comforting pat on the back.

"Ow! That hurts!" Jaune and the others turn as to a few tables down, as they spot Cardin pulling the ears of a brown-haired girl. "Please, stop..." she asks as the boy ignores her and continues to pull her ear.

"I told you it was real!" Cardin said as he laughs with his cronies.

"What a freak!" Russel says as they laugh at her misfortune.

Jaune's eyes narrowed as he gripped his fists. As a Jedi, it was his duty to protect those that could not protect themselves. Whether it be from violent acts of hateful aggression. After the War and the Purge he had to suppress his ingrained duty of protecting the innocent so that he could hide from the Empire, which didn't work out too well, as he usually found himself getting involved in situations beyond his control.

Such as now.

He stood up much to the surprise of his friends as he marched over to them. "Jaune?" Pyrrha said as he walked past her and towards the group.

"Cardin!" Jaune yelled as they turned to him. "Let her go, now!" he ordered as they stared at him. Cardin then grinned as he held his grip on her ear, making her yelp in pain.

"Or what, you going to protect this…_thing_? What you into animals, huh?" he challenged as Jaune instinctively went for his Lightsaber but paused as he restrained himself. Not that it would work with the Kyber Crystal removed, per his agreement with Ozpin. So instead he walked up and stared him in the eye.

"I would advise you to watch your tone and stop what you're doing to this girl. Unless you forgot about what happened this morning?" he challenged as Cardin backed off a bit.

"That was then, this is now. And you got lucky." He sneered as Jaune did not flinch back.

"Besides, now it's four of us, against one of you." He challenged as Jaune looked around and noticed Cardin's friends surrounding him. The Cafeteria growing silent as they watched the exchange. "And there's no teacher here to stop us, you're surrounded." He said as Jaune noticed the lack of a teacher. He spotted Pyrrha and the others standing up, but he gestured them to stop much to their confusion. He then looked up and smirked at the bully.

"Really? Because all I'm surrounded by are idiots who like to pick on someone else to feel better about themselves. What, you going to steal candy from a baby next?" he grinned as a vein appeared on Cardin's forehead.

"You son of a-!" he let go of the girl as he swung his fist, only to miss as Jaune moved and let Cardin punch Russell in the face much to his shock.

In retaliation, Sky threw his fist, only to miss and accidentally clocked Dove in the face. Cardin growled as he tried to get back at Jaune, only to feel his foot be pulled mysteriously and he fell flat on his face. Jaune however throwing neither punch nor kick as he merely sidestepped their attacks. Using the Force to subtly pull this kick here or that punch there and throwing them off balance. It all ended when Dove tried to tackle Jaune, only to miss and slam into Cardin's…

Nether regions.

Jaune stood in the centre of the pile of groaning bodies as he stepped over them. "Honestly, if this is what you're capable of, I fear for the rest of the Kingdoms." He merely said as he turned to the girl. "You alright?" he asked as she nodded numbly.

"U-Um, yes, Thank you." She said as she stood back up. "Sorry you had to get involved, if my team was here this wouldn't have happened. My name is Velvet by the way, Velvet Scarlatina, Second-Year." She introduced as Jaune nodded.

"Jaune Secura, First-Year. It's nice to meet you Velvet. And it's fine, looking out for others is what J-what Huntsman do." He said as she smiled at him.

"What is the meaning of this!?" he turned back as a clearly annoyed Goodwitch entered the Cafeteria, the Headmaster right beside her. "Mister Secura, would you care to explain yourself?" she asked as Jaune began to speak before Cardin butted in.

"He attacked us for no reason!" he accused as he pointed at Jaune. "My team and I were just enjoying our lunch when this bastard came over here and punched me in the face! When my friends tried to stop him, he beat them up too!" he said as he grinned.

"Hey, that's not true!" Ruby yelled as she and her friends marched over.

"Jaune didn't do anything! In fact, he came over to stop them from hurting her!" she defended as her friends nodded in agreement, while Weiss remained silent as she was unsure how to respond due to her past with the White Fang targeting her family company.

"We all saw it, Ma'am. Cardin and his thugs were abusing her and Jaune went over to confront them." Ren explained. "However, Cardin threw the first punch, while Jaune didn't throw a single one."

"So, you're telling us that Mister Winchester and his team merely, tripped over their own feet?" Ozpin asked as he eyed the teens. To which they nodded. "Well, that confirms the footage we have." Cardin and his friends flinched as Goodwitch held up her scroll. "This school is equipped with the latest surveillance systems, children. Do try to remember that." He warned as he sipped from his cup.

"Team CRDL, I wish to speak with you in my office. We'll discuss your punishment in detail there." Glynda said as the teens hung their heads. "Mister Secura, whilst I applaud your nobility, next time please inform a teacher of any future disturbances before engaging in a fight. It is our job to look after you."

"Yes, Miss Goodwitch. But forgive me for disrespect, I suggest next time you have a teacher on duty that won't turn a blind eye to this sort of thing," Jaune said as Glynda and Ozpin looked to themselves then nodded.

"Yes, we will take that under advisement. Professor Grey will have some question to answer. For now, you're free to go." She said as Jaune nodded and walked back to his friends. The two teachers leaving the mess hall as they chatted to themselves.

"That was very brave of you Jaune," Pyrrha said as she smiled. "I'm proud of you of for standing up for her like that."

"It was nothing, it's an old habit I have. My Master and I would often help anyone that was in need. Although I get the feeling that Velvet is stronger than she appears." He looked over to the rabbit Faunus. "Because from what I understand isn't she a second-year student?"

"She is," Blake said, "Normally no one would mess with her if her team was here. But they are currently on another mission and her weapon broke at the start of their second year, so she had to stay behind. She would've easily been able to deal with Cardin. But right now, there's been increased White Fang activity, and it is harming innocent Faunus, like Velvet." She explained as Jaune raised an eyebrow.

"The White Fang? I heard about them on the news before coming here. Aren't they an extremist group? Didn't they disrupted some sort of protest rally a few weeks back?" he asked as Blake nodded, though Jaune felt a twinge of sadness in her. "I'm guessing because of it, Faunus like her aren't treated that well?"

"Yeah…their actions make it harder for us-them, to be treated fairly. So, when humans discriminate them, it makes it difficult for them to stand up for themselves. But the White Fang isn't all like that, a lot of them joined up for equal rights and fair treatment. I…used to know some of them before they joined up, they're not all bad." She explained before Weiss scoffed.

"The White Fang are nothing but a bunch of terrorists that target innocent humans and my family's company. If you ask me, if they join up with Terrorist, they don't deserve any pity or mercy." Weiss said as Blake turned and glared at her.

"And you don't think there's a reason for their aggression, Princess?" Blake asked as she glared at her.

"And what exactly do you mean by that?!" she hissed as everyone could see the angry spilling out of her.

"You don't think that maybe there is a reason the White Fang take action, because of how mistreated they are? That it might have something to do with the way your father has been running the company and has done nothing but spurred the hatred and discrimination that they're subjected to their entire lives!?" Blake replied as she and Weiss were glaring at each other.

"And what would you know about that!?" she questioned as Blake only glared back.

"Okay, that's enough!" Jaune got in the middle of the two as he forced them back.

"Look, clearly this is a personal matter and not something that can be easily answered. Besides, right now you two are causing a scene." He advised as they noticed the crowd staring at them. "I think it would best if you two took some time to cool down before one of you says something that you'll regret." He said as Blake nodded.

Weiss merely huffed as she stomped her way out of the cafeteria, while Blake marched off towards the Library. He sighed as he turned back to Ruby and Yang. "Sorry, but I think I might've caused you some trouble."

"It's okay Jaune, you didn't mean to," Ruby assured. "Those two have…never gotten along that well." She said remembering their first meeting. "I'm sure it'll be fine."

"Yeah, don't sweat about it, Blondie," Yang smirked as she patted him on the shoulder.

The moment she said those words, and the way she held herself caused Jaune to have a painful recollection, as memories he had tried to bury resurface and he saw the face of one of his friends. Followed by the memory of one of his best friends and the moment he watched his life burn away to cinders as he physically felt sick to his stomach. so much that he had to grab the table to stable himself.

"Whoa, Jaune you okay? You don't look so good?" she asked as the others looked concerned.

"I'm fine!" he suddenly snapped causing them to flinch back at the tone of his voice. Regret immediately taking hold as he pushed down his emotions. "I'm fine, I'm fine…sorry, just…a bad memory came up, one I'd rather forget." He explained as he breathed in calming breaths.

"Do you…want to talk about it?" Pyrrha asked only to receive a no.

"No…no I don't think so." He turned around and started walking away. "I'll…I'll meet you guys at class, I just need a moment." He said and walked away, leaving behind a concerned group and a worried partner. Meanwhile Goodwitch and Ozpin monitoring on their scrolls.

"He's a peculiar child that boy. And we still have no clue as to his origins?" she asked as the man shook his head.

"Not as much yet. I'm working on uncovering more about his identity, but it will take time. In the meantime, keep an eye on him and Team CRDL. I have the suspicion that Mister Winchester will not let this humiliation to his pride go unpunished. He may retaliate." Ozpin suggested as she nodded and went to her office. While Ozpin stared at the young man, as his name and profile were being searched.

* * *

Beacon Rooftops – A Few Hours Later

* * *

After class Jaune felt a myriad of emotions, sadness, anger and regret. Emotions that Jedi were taught to let go of, to embrace the Force. But he couldn't help it. The things he had seen during the War, the Purge that wiped out the only life he ever knew and robbed him of his master: the closest thing he had to a mother. It had changed him, marked him in a way few could understand.

He could still remember the echoing cry in the Force as thousands of Jedi were cut down in a moment. The death and the suffering he experienced was unlike anything he had ever felt before.

Then there were the similarities to Beacon and the Temple, and how it just dragged up all the memories he tried to suppress or forget. He sat down in his meditative pose as he focused on the teachings of the Jedi. To empty his emotions and let go of what plagued him and connect himself to the Force.

"There is no emotion, there is peace. There is no ignorance, there is knowledge. There is no passion, there is serenity. There is no chaos, there is harmony. There is no death, there is the Force. I am one with the Force and the Force is-!" he stopped when he felt someone behind, the feeling of a magnetic presence as he recognised it. "I know you're there."

Pyrrha walked out from behind the door as she waved apologetically. "I'm sorry, it was getting late and I was worried about you."

"Thanks for the concern, I just need to clear my head. I'm fine, I promise" He said as he continued to stare off into the distance.

"Well, honestly, I don't think you are." He turned back as he raised an eyebrow at his partner. "You seem to have a lot on your mind today. And the little outburst at the cafeteria didn't go unnoticed." She walked over and sat next to him. "Clearly something is bothering you, something you don't want to talk about. I know that we don't know each other that well, but…you know you can talk to me about anything, right? We're partners after all." He looked away as he tried to avoid her gaze.

"…You wouldn't understand, I don't think anyone on this planet would." He said as she was a little confused by his wording but stayed the course.

"Well, maybe if you talked about it I might?" he looked over to her as she shrugged. "My mother used to tell me that sometimes the best way to get something off your chest, is to let it out with someone you can trust." She said as he stared at her.

"...But can I trust you?" he asked as she stared for a moment before shrugging.

"Only one way to find out I suppose?"

He looked down to his Lightsaber as he briefly thought of his talks with his master, and how he could confide in her his worries. Whether it was his understanding of the Force to his thoughts about the War. That kind of trust took years to develop and nurture. Still, despite knowing that he would be on this planet for a while, he figured that for the time being, he should learn to trust again. Pyrrha took his silence as his answer as she began to stand up.

"…I was four years old." He suddenly spoke as she turned back.

"Slavers had taken me from my family, wanted to sell me on the black market and make a pretty…lien…off me. But my Master found me and saved me from them."

"But I thought slavery was outlawed?" she asked as Jaune shook his head with a dry chuckle.

"Just because something's been outlawed, doesn't mean it'll stop." he shook his head sadly as he returned his focus.

"Anyway, she wanted to take me back home, but I couldn't remember where it was or what my family looked like," he explained as she listened and sat back down. "So, she took me in, raised me in this 'secret village' far away from here with other children. She taught me how to use my 'Semblance', helped me craft my Lightsaber and trained me to be a Huntsman. That village was like a home to me…" he lowered his head as he gripped his Lightsaber.

"Then we were… 'contacted' by this mercenary group, who had heard about our abilities and wanted us to fight with them. Said that we would be 'protecting the people'…being the Huntsman that we were…we accepted." He closed his eyes as he recalled the Clone Wars. "For three years we fought alongside this 'mercenary group'. Saving towns and keeping people safe. We did good work together, trusted each other. I almost thought of them as brothers…" he smiled remembering his comrades in the 327th Star Corps...

Then a frown began to form as he gripped his weapon tight.

"But then…they betrayed us."

Pyrrha was silent but a shocked expression crossed her face.

"I don't know why they did it, but suddenly they turned and killed my master, then burnt the village to the ground. They killed everyone I knew like it was nothing. We fought side-by-side for three years and they just…just turned against us! After everything we did!" cracks began to form under him as his anger began to surface. Unknowingly channelling the Force with his rage.

"But it was worst for me! With my Semblance, I felt everything! All those deaths! All that suffering, I felt it all! I felt the moment my Master died!" tears began to build up as he cried. "I felt the pain she suffered as they gunned her down like an animal! Like she was nothing to them! Like everything she did for them was irrelevant!" he gripped his fist in rage.

"She didn't deserve to die like that, she-!" suddenly Pyrrha latched herself on him knocking the boy out of his anger.

He blinked as the red-haired girl held him tight, much to his surprise as a blush formed on his cheeks from the intimacy uncommon for Jedi. "Pyrrha, what are you-!"

"I'm sorry!" she said as he paused. "I'm sorry…I didn't mean for you relive those moments. I didn't realise how bad it was to speak about it and I made you experience that pain all over again. I'm sorry!" she said as he felt her tears on his shoulder.

"So please, please stop. I don't want to see you like this." She begged as she held him tight.

He took a moment to realise what he had done, as he felt ashamed. He had let his anger take hold of him, allowed himself to feel emotions forbidden by the Jedi Order and if he had continued any further, he would've run the risk of falling into the Dark Side. But it felt good to let it out, to speak his mind about his fallen master, his lost friends and the betrayal of Clone Wars.

To finally talk to living person….

He slowly embraced her as he nodded. "It's okay…I feel better now, this helps. Thank you." He said as she nodded back. Then immediately blushed when she realised, she just hugged her partner and flung off him like he was on fire.

"O-Okay, good, glad I could help!" she said with a blush as she tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. "But just so you know…if you ever have any more problems, you can always talk to me about it." She said as he nodded.

"Thanks…" he smiled as he looked over the school.

"Any time jaune." She said as he nodded when he remembered.

"Hey, you know what…I've been a little rusty with my skills and, if I'm truthful…my literary skills have degraded a bit being in the Wilds for so long. I don't suppose you'd be able to help me re-learn some of the basic grammar skill I lost, and maybe like to spar with me on occasion?" he asked as she pondered then nodded.

"I think that would be a grand idea." She said as they both nodded and walked away.

Unbeknownst to him, Ozpin monitored from his office as his security monitors observed the pair. They really should've chosen a better location then the rooftop that can be easily monitored. He found the boy's story to be interesting, seeing as he knew nearly everything he could about Remnant and its cultures. Hearing of a secret village was intriguing, what was more intriguing was the fact that he was abducted when he was four.

That gave him an advantage.

If he was abducted when he was young, then a missing person must have been reported around that age, and that gave him a better time frame to search the boy's background. He didn't appear in the official records, but maybe he could connect something to the missing person's database. Although, most missing person's cases usually ended under the assumption of being in the belly of a Grimm. But Ozpin was a patient man, if there was a connection, he would find it.

"Now, we'll find out exactly who you are mister Secura.

* * *

Omake: Secrets of the Lightsaber

* * *

It was late at night when the door to team JNPR slowly opened and a black blur subtly zipped into the room. A sneaky aura surrounded her form as she quietly slipped her way towards her target. The blond hair of Jaune lightly gleamed in the moonlight as Ruby Rose snuck her way into the room. For the past few months, Ruby had been going insane trying to learn the secrets of Jaune's weapon – the Lightsaber – that she could not focus on anything else.

Its design, its energy like blade and elegancy drove the number one weapon's enthusiasts to near insanity. She had to know it's secrets, how to duplicate it and add its features to Crescent Rose.

"I'm just going to borrow it, learn how it works, then put it right back. He'll never know." She argued with herself as she snuck closer to his bed.

"I mean really it's a crime that he's not sharing its technical specs with a fellow huntsman-in-training. I just…want to be prepared."

She stopped right near his bed as she looked at her first friend coming to Beacon. His Lightsaber was firmly in his grip as he rested on his back in an almost meditative like state.

"Okay, okay, you can do this. I've taken cookies from the jar without Dad or Yang knowing, this should be a cinch…" she reached for the weapon before she paused. "But…but this feels wrong. I mean I know it's wrong, but I really want to know how it works! It's a freaking energy sword that can cut metal like butter and deflect Dust! I've got to find out how it works!" she reached again but paused.

"But then again, Jaune is my friend and if I do this, I'll be betraying his trust. But I really want to know! Oh, Gods, what should I do!"

Poof!

Suddenly in a burst of flames, a small version of herself in a devil-like attire appeared on her left shoulder, with devil horns, bat wings, tail and a pitchfork. "Come on, do it. Take the weapon and figure out how it works! I mean when you think about it, it's his fault for showing it and not sharing. Dad always says you have to share." She argued as Ruby was conflicted.

"I don't know, this feels wrong. What if Jaune gets mad at me?" she asked as Devil-Ruby waved her off.

"Oh, Jaune won't mind. He's a nice guy and probably let you off with a warning. But he won't get mad if he never finds out about it, come on just take it, he'll never know. You know you want to~" she singsong as she tempted the young huntress.

"Oh strawberries, what do I do?"

Poof!

In a burst of white clouds appeared another small version of herself on her right shoulder, wearing a stereotypical angel attire. With a white gown, gold sash, angel wings, halo and a harp in her hand. She seemed almost angelic and kind and no doubt appeared before Ruby to lead her on the path of righteousness…

"…Yeah, I agree with Evil you, take it." Angel-Ruby said as Ruby blinked.

"What?"

"Heck yeah!" Devil-Ruby grinned.

"Wait a minute, wait a minute! I thought you're supposed to be my shoulder angel. Aren't you supposed to tell me not to do bad stuff?" she asked as Angel-Ruby scoffed.

"Well normally yes but come on! You've seen that bad boy out there! Its cut's through _anything! _If we give Crescent Rose that upgrade, we'd become an unstoppable Grimm Slaying badass! Plus, in a way, we'd be doing the world a service. We'd be using it to protect the world, right?" she argued as Ruby poked her fingers together.

"Well…maybe…"

"Come on, do it! DEW IT! It is your Destiny!" Devil-Ruby said as she egged on the Impressionable Ruby. Ruby's own confidence shaking as her two consciousness's kept pushing her to steal her friends' weapons.

"Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it!" Angel/Devil-Ruby chanted as she inched her fingers closer to the Lightsaber…

Until suddenly a hand snapped from the covers and wrapped itself around her wrist, effectively causing her heart to stop in her chest. She slowly shifted her head as she looked at the unamused gaze of Jaune as he stared into the panicking expression of the silver-eyed huntress. Angel and Devil Ruby stared in shock and fear before they both turned to her and said.

"You're on your own." Poof! And like that they abandoned her.

Jaune's gaze narrowed as he sat up while still holding the young huntress's wrist. "Ruby…do you want to explain why you are in my room or do I have automatically assume the worst?" Ruby began to sweat as she desperately tried to think of a way out of this situation, she found herself in and only coming up with one idea...

She looked around, snapped her fingers and 'gasped' "…Wait a minute! This isn't the bathroom! I must've gotten lost; I am so sorry! I'm just going to be getting out of your-GAH!" Jaune was not fooled as he grabbed the small huntress by the face and then kicked her out of the room. The small girl landing on her rump as she bounced a little.

"I'm going back to sleep and pretending this never happened. But if you do it again, I will inform the faculty. Good night Ruby." He closed the door as she was left alone in the hallway.

Poof! Poof!

Angel and Devil Ruby reappeared on her shoulder as Devil-Ruby looked at the door and then back at herself. "Wow…you screwed up." She said before Ruby turned around and grabbed the two imaginary figures and squeezed.

* * *

**And Scene. Well here is Episode V of Knight of the Fallen Order. Sorry for the long wait, Uni started back up and had to organise my taxes. But I will still be posting new stories and old ones when I can. But I would like to thank Loneonyxwolf and M.H Pintner for helping me with my stories lately. They've been very helpful in developing this and my Legends story. Once again, I apologise for the misleading title, but I once again feel like it's too soon for a Sith Artefact.**

**It will come, just not yet and when I've developed the story more. Also, so it's easier to remember here is the list of Jaune's fellow Jedi Younglings in their 'Clan': **

**Kai Su – a Female Theelin with purple skin and red hair.**

**Jar-Li – a Female Zabrak Jedi that has a small rivalry with Jaune. **

**Sen Yu – A male Human from Alderaan. **

**Hoki Taril – a Male Quarren from Mon Cala.**

**Zala Oola – a Female Twi'lek from Ryloth. **

**Hope you all enjoyed and stay tuned for (title May be subject to change) …**

**Episode VI: Infiltration and Extraction**


End file.
